Devour my sin
by Mirela Paes
Summary: Em um pequeno palco do primeiro andar que um copo de bebida no lugar errado vai unir duas pessoas tão diferentes com corações em condições tão iguais.  Fanfic Tyllory: Mallory de Welcome To The Rileys com Tyler de RM  ANGST, ROMANCE, LEMON, DRAMA.
1. Chapter 1

**Devour my sin**

**Autora:** Mirela Paes

**Shipper:** Mallory e Tyler.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Drama, Angst, Romance, Lemon, Crossover.

**Sinopse:**O Rick's Cabaret já teve dias melhores como casa noturna para homens em NYC. É em um pequeno palco do primeiro andar que um copo de bebida no lugar errado vai unir duas pessoas tão diferentes com corações em condições tão iguais.

* * *

**N/A**

Eu procurei por Welcome To the Rileys para abrir essa página, mas encontrei Remember Me... Está é a primeira fanfic em português de RM aqui no Fanfiction! Eu estou tão feliz por isso como talvez vocês nem imaginem. É a primeira vez que eu escrevo algo com eles dois. Eu realmente espero que vocês gostem e estejam preparadas para um drama que provavelmente vai se dividir em sete capítulos.

Então... dando uma pequena prévia do que esperar, aqui eu inverti os papeis. Não é o Tyler que morre no 11/set, mas a Ally. Eu realmente não estou tendo pena na hora de lidar com corações quebrados. Os Riley não desistiram da Allison, mesmo ela ainda vivendo como Mallory. Dois anos se passaram. Depois de algum tempo em Vegas ela vai tentar sua sorte em Nova York.

Mas será que ela vai encontrar o que estava procurando?

Será que ele também vai parar de se envolver com problemas?

Nos vemos por aqui no mês que vem, assim que Undisclosed Desires for concluída. Claro que tem um preview para vocês... A capa esta no link abaixo, substitua os * por pontos.

http*/lh5*ggpht*com/_OfDdaHk4Tx8/TTCJ0QTjTwI/AAAAAAAAAPM/eYmOcovCirY/s640/dms*jpg

* * *

_Por culpa da Mel, da Bee, da Bruna, da Ketyane, da Bri, da Leili, da Ju,da Brenda... E de quem mais achou que seria legal, mas infelizmente eu não to lembrando agora. FAIL! Mas... vamos brincar com esses corações quebrados.

* * *

_

**Preview:**

"Então é assim que você vive?" Ele entregou o pequeno cigarro artesanal para ela que o aceitou de volta com um sorriso.

"Um cara já me fez essa mesma pergunta antes." Ela tragou preguiçosamente antes de passar o cigarro para ele novamente.

"Um namorado?"

"Não." Ela se encostou na parede um pouco irritada. "Algo mais próximo de um pai que eu já tive até hoje."

Tyler se questionou se deveria perguntar mais ou não, mas o silêncio dela foi a sua resposta.

* * *

**E aí? O que vocês acham? **

**Me contem tudo apertando no botão azul!**


	2. Pedacinho do cap 1

**Quem me acompanha no twitter e está na minha comunidade de fanfics que a Pia fez para mim, sabe que eu ia postar essa UMA PÁGINA da fic para compensar a ausência dos posts esses dias... **

**Aqui está! Mas me digam o que acharam, ok? **

**Beijos, Mi!

* * *

**

"Claro que sim." Ele ouviu a voz dela e se sentiu ainda mais idiota por estar ali. A porta foi mais aberta e ela se inclinou para o lado de fora com um enorme sorriso no rosto. "É claro que eu vou cuidar bem dele."

A porta foi fechada e ela não estava mais sorrindo.

Ele tinha pedido outra pessoa para acompanhá-lo. O quê _ela _estava fazendo ali?

"Então..." Ela parecia estar impaciente. "Você vai querer a mesma coisa que o seu amigo?"

Tyler parou sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, afinal, apesar de tudo, não imaginava que Aidan estivesse mesmo freqüentando este tipo de lugar. Ou que era uma espécie de cliente dela como ele explicou mais cedo.

Ela cruzou os braços e fez uma careta, batendo o salto alto demais no chão. Ele acompanhou cada movimento dela com cautela, não tendo certeza do que ia querer. A meia estava presa por uma liga longa e a saia pequena demais deixava isso bem à amostra.

A barriga estava toda de fora, mas a blusa branca era apertada e mostrava bastante de seu sutiã também. Ele riu notando a cruz vermelha, indicando que aquela era uma fantasia de enfermeira _nada comum_ e pegou um cigarro.

"Gosta do que vê, pelo menos?"

_Como ele não tinha reparado no corpo dela lá fora? _

"Vamos lá." Ela o encorajou pegando seu cigarro. "Eu sei que você pode falar."

"Você trocou de roupa?"

"Sim." Ela confirmou depois de tragar. "Um babaca colocou seu copo de bebida no _meu palco _e eu escorreguei, me melei... os clientes não iam ficar contentes em me ver tão _suja _antes da hora."

Ela riu com seu próprio comentário depois de lamber os lábios. Tyler se sentou e ia pegando outro cigarro quando ela ofereceu o seu de volta.

"Pode ficar."

Ela colocou a mão na cintura e o observou de cima a baixo estalando a língua para informá-lo que não. Ele fez uma careta divertida, demonstrando não entender quando ela levou o cigarro aos lábios novamente depois de se sentar de frente para ele e cruzar as pernas.

"É sério." Ele comentou se sentindo um idiota observando ela soltar a fumaça devagar demais. "Pode ficar."

"Nah!" Ela debochou e riu antes de se inclinar para que ele pudesse pegar o cigarro que agora tinha o filtro manchado com seu batom. "Eu _quero_ que você sinta o meu gosto."

_Porra!_

Ele realmente tinha gostado dela que estava se divertindo com a situação. Depois de puxar mais um trago do cigarro que estavam compartilhando, tomou coragem para ir em frente com aqueles poucos minutos que teriam pela frente.

"Quarenta minutos?"

"Lento do jeito que você é, acho que já perdeu uns dez." Sorrindo ela descruzou as pernas sem mostrar muito.

"Ok. Esquece o Aidan." Ele coçou a pouca barba por fazer.

"Ok..." Ela se levantou para se sentar em seu colo, pegando seu cigarro mais uma vez.

"O que você pode fazer por mim em meia hora?"


	3. Cap I

**Então... vai ser um pouco natural se vocês acharem as coisas muito rápidas por aqui. Mas não se assustem. É um inicio! Muito chão pela frente...

* * *

**

**Cap I

* * *

**

Tyler observou as pessoas pela rua quase vazia e escura.

Prostitutas, jovens, homens mais velhos, gargalhadas de bêbados.

Mesmo sendo mais gente do que ele imaginava, a rua continuava vazia. Tão vazia quanto ele.

Tão na merda quanto ele.

"Vamos lá!" Aidan passou o braço por seus ombros tentando animá-lo. "Nós temos garotas, cigarros, bebidas e podemos ter muita diversão hoje."

"Eu preferia ficar em casa."

"Já fazem seis meses cara." Ele tentou confortar o amigo. "Seis meses que eu levei o meu chifre."

Tyler sorriu para o amigo e observou outros amigos e amigas rindo do seu comentário. Ele apenas tentou não ficar tenso, sabendo que já tinham se passado um ano e seis que Ally tinha sido arrancada de sua vida.

Todos entraram em uma casa noturna animados. Não era nenhuma boate, ou bar. Era um clube de strippers e ele não tinha gostado disso. Aidan tinha mania de querer que ele superasse a dor, mas ele apenas não conseguia. Não era apenas a dor de não ter a única garota com que ele tinha quase começado a se abrir. Era a dor de não ter mais o seu irmão por perto.

Essa dor ainda incomodava para valer.

"Olha só aquilo!" Uma das garotas riu vendo uma das mulheres se apresentando em um dos pequenos palcos. "Ai que nojo! Quem come elas depois?"

"É por isso que eu trouxe você aqui, gatinhas!" Aidan riu passando os braços pelas duas. "Para que você me assegurem de que eu não vou precisar comer nenhuma prostituta hoje."

Elas riram fazendo Tyler se divertir com o absurdo da situação.

Ele estava naquela mesma de antes. Preferindo ficar só, preferindo não dar espaço para ninguém e de presente, a ausência de Ally em sua vida fez com que ele não soubesse como estar por perto de nenhuma garota como antes.

Tão boba e inocente na maioria dos momentos. Um coração enorme, embora infantil.

A aposta mais idiota de todos os tempos.

Fazendo uma careta e pegou um cigarro pouco antes de seu amigo aparecer sorrindo.

"Ei cara! Eu estou procurando alguém especial para você."

"Não precisa." Ele tentou pedir que o amigo parasse. "É sério. Não precisa."

"Relaxa, ok? Ela é quente!" O sorriso dele era de uma criança animada demais. "Mas ela não está no bar..."

"Ok, vá em frente."

Tyler sabia que só estava encorajando o amigo para se livrar dele e suas amigas. Ele preferia acordar cedo amanhã, então era só sair logo daqui. Uma bebida e ele teria a desculpa perfeita.

Era só pegar algo forte.

"Ei!" Ele chamou atenção da garota que estava atendendo no bar. "Uma dose de vodka. Pura."

Ela sorriu e preparou a dose generosa antes de avisar o valor que ele teria que pagar na hora.

Tyler já estava na sua segunda dose quando correu um pouco do amigo e suas companhias. Ele desceu para o primeiro andar da enorme casa noturna que já teve uma fama melhor e se encostou em um canto escuro que tinham alguns homens mais velhos. Ele suspirou e apoiou o copo na grande mesa escura e se encostou para fumar um cigarro quando uma música começou a tocar e as luzes se acenderam.  
Foi assim que ele entendeu que aquela não era uma mesa, mas sim um palco mal cuidado.

Ele observou duas garotas vestidas de forma vulgar vindo até o palco. A visão chamava bastante a sua atenção, a loira era mais alta, tinha um corpo um pouco mais cheio e a outra era bastante magra, mas parecia ter boas curvas. Ele se perdeu nos movimentos delas, até que a mais magra se segurou na barra e rodopiou desajeitada.

Assim que ele se tocou, a merda já estava feita.

Seu copo de bebida foi derrubado e a garota mais magra pisou exatamente aonde estava molhado.

Os homens riram e assobiaram, esperando que a outra viesse ajudar, mas ela também acabou caindo.

"Quem foi o filho da puta?" A mais magra se levantou primeiro, ajudando a outra enquanto gritava.

"Merda!" A loira tinha se cortado e Tyler se sentiu um grande merda vendo aquilo.

"Ei Mallory!" Aidan gritou não se importando com a cena e a garota mais magra não pareceu muito animada em vê-lo. "Oh, olha só quem está aqui."

Tyler ficou nervoso quando o amigo o observou com um sorriso sereno no rosto. Aquela era a garota quente que ele tinha falado.

"E aí, Aidan." Ela caminhou até parar na frente dele, onde se agachou. "Posso fazer algo por você hoje?"

"Não vai dançar?"

"Não mais." Ela fechou a cara observando os clientes se afastarem. "Um filho da puta colocou um copo de bebida aqui no palco e nós escorregamos."

Ele riu.

Mas antes que pudesse apresentá-la a Tyler, ele já tinha sumido.

"Você viu o meu amigo? Ele estava bem aqui."

"Não." Ela deu os ombros. "Eu não dou a mínima para quem não tem o que me oferecer."

"Aqui." Ele empurrou uma nota de cem dólares em seu sutiã. "Lembra daquele meu amigo que precisa de sua ajuda?"

"Sim." O sorriso era completamente falso, mas se ela tinha como ganhar algum, era melhor agradar o cliente. "O que eu posso fazer por ele?"

"Sabe aquela sua fantasia..."

Tyler estava arrependido de ter esbarrado em uma outra garota loira. Ela perguntou se ele queria ajuda e ele aceitou ir para a sala vip de aliviar com ela antes de ir embora. Esta era a proposta da noite, afinal.

Para que se esconder?

Ele precisava de alguma diversão também e não teria paciência de pedir isso para a alguma das amigas que Aidan tinha arrumado mais cedo.

"Claro que sim." Ele ouviu a voz dela e se sentiu ainda mais idiota por estar ali. A porta foi mais aberta e ela se inclinou para o lado de fora com um enorme sorriso no rosto. "É claro que eu vou cuidar bem dele."

A porta foi fechada e ela não estava mais sorrindo.

Ele tinha pedido outra pessoa para acompanhá-lo. O quê _ela_ estava fazendo ali?

"Então..." Ela parecia estar impaciente. "Você vai querer a mesma coisa que o seu amigo?"

Tyler parou sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, afinal, apesar de tudo, não imaginava que Aidan estivesse mesmo freqüentando este tipo de lugar. Ou que era uma espécie de cliente dela como ele explicou mais cedo.

Ela cruzou os braços e fez uma careta, batendo o salto alto demais no chão. Ele acompanhou cada movimento dela com cautela, não tendo certeza do que ia querer. A meia estava presa por uma liga longa e a saia pequena demais deixava isso bem à amostra.

A barriga estava toda de fora, mas a blusa branca era apertada e mostrava bastante de seu sutiã também. Ele riu notando a cruz vermelha, indicando que aquela era uma fantasia de enfermeira _nada comum_ e pegou um cigarro.

"Gosta do que vê, pelo menos?"

_Como ele não tinha reparado no corpo dela lá fora?_

"Vamos lá." Ela o encorajou pegando seu cigarro. "Eu sei que você pode falar."

"Você trocou de roupa?"

"Sim." Ela confirmou depois de tragar. "Um babaca colocou seu copo de bebida no _meu palco_ e eu escorreguei, me melei... os clientes não iam ficar contentes em me ver tão _suja_ antes da hora."

Ela riu com seu próprio comentário depois de lamber os lábios. Tyler se sentou e ia pegando outro cigarro quando ela ofereceu o seu de volta.

"Pode ficar."

Ela colocou a mão na cintura e o observou de cima a baixo estalando a língua para informá-lo que não. Ele fez uma careta divertida, demonstrando não entender quando ela levou o cigarro aos lábios novamente depois de se sentar de frente para ele e cruzar as pernas.

"É sério." Ele comentou se sentindo um idiota observando ela soltar a fumaça devagar demais. "Pode ficar."

"Nah!" Ela debochou e riu antes de se inclinar para que ele pudesse pegar o cigarro que agora tinha o filtro manchado com seu batom. "Eu _quero que você sinta o meu gosto._"

_Porra!_

Ele realmente tinha gostado dela que estava se divertindo com a situação.

Depois de puxar mais um trago do cigarro que estavam compartilhando, tomou coragem para ir em frente com aqueles poucos minutos que teriam pela frente.

"Quarenta minutos?"

"Lento do jeito que você é, acho que já perdeu uns dez." Sorrindo ela descruzou as pernas sem mostrar muito.

"Ok. Esquece o Aidan." Ele coçou a pouca barba por fazer.

"Ok..." Ela se levantou para se sentar em seu colo, pegando seu cigarro mais uma vez.

"O que você pode fazer por mim em meia hora?"

Ela riu achando tudo uma grande piada.

"Olha, eu posso fazer muita coisa." Ela adiantou rindo. "Mas leia bem aquele aviso ali." Ela indicou para o aviso colado na porta que dizia 'sem contato corporal'.

"Claro." Ele pegou o cigarro de volta. "Então, já que você nem deveria estar no meu colo, o que você costuma fazer?"

"Depende do cliente." Ela abriu um dos três botões. "Mas seu amigo pagou bem." Ele fez uma careta. "Vamos lá... ele foi legal com nós dois." Ela pegou um de suas mãos e a colocou em sua perna. "Me diz o que você quer."

"Tira a blusa."

Ela riu e terminou de abrir os botões, exibindo um sutiã vermelho também. Um pequeno bolo de notas estava na alça e ele não pode deixar de reparar com atenção nesse detalhe. Ela tirou e enrolou na blusa branca antes de jogar em um lugar qualquer.

"Você pode me tocar sabe?" Ela apertou a mão dele. "Eu não sou uma dessas garotas frescas que vieram com vocês. Eu estou aqui para isso."

Ele suspirou jogando a bituca fora, mas não fez nada.

"Você não tem cara de quem é virgem." Ele riu e ela o acompanhou passando a mão por seu pescoço. "Ainda bem, não é mesmo?"

Tyler não estava falando ou fazendo nada. Isso a irritou um pouco, afinal, quanto antes fossem aos finalmentes, mais rápido ela se livraria dele e conseguira um tempo com o próximo.

"Seu amigo me pagou para cuidar de você, não para ser sua terapeuta." Ela debochou. "Mas eu não vou achar ruim fumar os seus cigarros e ser paga apenas para isso."

"Se eu não posso te foder aqui, o que você acha que podemos fazer?"

Os olhos dela se tornaram tão divertidos quanto seu enorme sorriso. _Debochar dele era bom!_ Ele finalmente tinha reagido e isso era bom. Eles não deveriam ter mais do que bons vinte minutos.

"Tem muita coisa que você pode fazer sem necessariamente me comer, ok?" Ela pulou de seu colo e passou a mão nas coxas de maneira forçosamente sensual, subindo a saia aos poucos. "Eu posso falar um monte de coisas legais enquanto se diverte."

"Eu pensei que você ia me divertir." Ele provocou de volta.

"Olha, se você tiver uma camisinha, eu posso te chupar." Ela caiu em seus joelhos. "Não vai ser quebrar as regras totalmente." Ela piscou e levou a mão até o botão de sua calça, mas a expressão dele não era boa. Ainda mais quando ele segurou seu pulso. "Tudo bem." Ela se levantou e pegou a blusa. "Não vou forçar com você, vou chamar a Jamille e tudo ficar certo."

"Espera." Tyler estava angustiado por suas razões e pelo traseiro espetacular que ela tinha. Era certo que ele a queria.

"Olha, eu não tenho problema em atender nenhum tipo de homem, mas eu preciso ganhar o meu, sabe? Se você não faz nada, é claro que seu amigo vai saber e vai pegar o dinheiro de volta e merda, eu sempre devolvo. Essa casa é legal comigo."

"Espera, por favor." Ela rolou os olhos demonstrando estar ainda mais impaciente. "Eu tenho uma camisinha aqui. Eu nunca disse que não queria."

"Você poderia ser gay." Ela deu os ombros andando em sua direção mais uma vez e caindo de joelhos bem na sua frente. "Não que eu realmente tenha algum problema. Já dei para todo tipo de homem."

"Porquê você escolheu a fantasia de enfermeira?"

"Você preferia colegial?" Ele apenas riu e lhe ofereceu mais um cigarro. "Ou vaqueira? Virgem? Dançarina?"

"Como é mesmo o seu nome?" Ele tentou começar mais uma vez.

"Mallory."

"O que eu amigo disse para você Mallory?"

"Ele geralmente pede para eu falar sujo com ele. Mas fora daqui ele gosta que eu narre como é chup..."

"Não." Ele interrompeu sem seu sorriso. "Por favor."

"Ele disse que você precisava de uma enfermeira legal, pois precisava ser socorrido." Ela falou sem ter noção das palavras que estava usando. "Mas logo quando eu entrei, notei que você não estava afim de teatrinho."

Tyler se levantou deixando o seu cigarro caído no chão.

"Ei!"

"Quanto ele te pagou?"

"Trezentos."

"Eu vou fingir que te fodi, então você vai poder ficar com o dinheiro." Ele comentou apressado.

"Ele vai saber que é mentira."

"Como?"

"Eu não posso sair transando com todos os clientes que existem aqui! Isso eu só posso fazer fora daqui."

"Se veste então." Ele jogou a blusa para ela.

"Ei! Ei! Calma ai!" Mallory tentou advertir. "Não é tão simples assim."

Batidas na porta. Ela fez sinal para que ele parasse de falar.

_"Mal, quarenta minutos."_

"Ok!" Ela gritou de volta. "Já estamos indo."

_"Tem cliente para você, lá embaixo."_

"Ok! Avise que eu não demoro."

"É assim que essa merda funciona? Eu pensei que teríamos mais privacidade." Ele resmungou.

"Olha, eu fico realmente feliz que você não seja gay e esteja afim de me comer. Ia ser um pecado você gostar de dar a bunda." Ela fez a careta. "Coisa que por sinal, fique você sabendo que eu não faço."

Tyler coçou a cabeça parecendo nervoso.

"Certo, e quanto é para você ir comigo?"

Ela mordeu os lábios parecendo pensar.

"O que você quer de mim, Tyler?"

"Como sabe o meu nome?"

"Seu amigo."

"Eu quero transar com você, mas nessa porra de lugar com todos os meus amigos lá fora, não dá."

Ela riu colocando o dinheiro no sutiã e vestindo a blusa.

_Virgem. É claro que esse idiota é virgem._

Ela se escorou na porta fazendo uma pose sensual antes de começar a falar.

"Seu amigo foi legal e aqui eu tenho cem dólares de gorjeta. Você tem que negociar com os caras, então me garanta mais cem dólares de gorjeta e eu vou te dar uma noite que você nunca mais vai esquecer."

Tyler não duvidou de nenhuma de suas palavras.

* * *

Preview

"E você é de açucar, por acaso?" Ela perguntou chutando os sapatos. "É só tirar a roupa."

Ele riu tirando a camisa e ela ficou animada vendo as costas dele.

Tinha muito o que arranhar e morder com gosto ali.

"Não vai tirar suas roupas?" Ele perguntou divertido olhando em direção a ela que mordia os lábios."

"Está ansioso?" Ela provocou animada.

_Quantas vezes ela teve a oportunidade de se aproveitar de um cara jovem, bonito e virgem?_

Nenhuma.

Sorrindo ela tirou a blusa.

"Vem cá." Sua voz estava mais baixa. "Essa calça já é bem colada sem estar molhada e agora que a situação está difícil... eu preciso de umas mãozinhas."

* * *

**E aí? O que acharam? Prontas para o próximo cap? Eu realmente espero que sim...**

**FAÇAM A AUTORA FELIZ E ENVIE UMA REVIEW!**


	4. Cap II

**E que a tensão comece, não é mesmo? **

**Me deixem saber absolutamente tudo o que vocês acharam do capitulo...

* * *

**

**Cap II

* * *

**

Ela não disse absolutamente nada quando ele pediu que fossem andando até outro ponto de taxi. As ruas estavam ainda mais vazias, mas não estava frio, o que era muito bom para alguém que não tinha um casaco.

Mallory nunca via diferença entre as tantas ruas que já tinha andado a noite. Talvez em Vegas elas fossem cheias demais, mas ao mesmo tempo continuavam completamente vazias também.

Tyler terminou de fumar um cigarro pouco antes de encontrarem um taxi parado. O motorista perguntou para onde iriam e tudo o que Mallory fez foi tentar não roer o esmalte transparente de suas unhas.

Ela sempre ficava nervosa quando ia para algum motel.

Não que os clientes aqui fossem filhos da puta o suficiente para correr com o pouco dinheiro que ela andava.

Algumas mudanças ocorreram desde que ela tinha ido para Vegas, e agora que tinha legalmente dezoito anos, tinha uma conta em um banco. Tudo providenciado pelas garotas que ajudavam a manter a boate organizada.

Ela se vestia um pouco melhor agora. Nada de esconder o corpo em roupas doadas e enormes. Ela tinha algum dinheiro para comprar suas próprias peças que mesmo sendo poucas marcavam bem suas curvas.

_Se mostrar fazia parte do negocio._ E ou ela participava ativamente dele ou voltava a servir bebidas e ter que ser apalpada por um bando de idiotas da mesma forma, apenas ganhando menos.

O taxi ia andando pelas ruas e uma chuva grossa os pegou de surpresa. Ela xingou baixinho com a cabeça encostada no vidro do carro e Tyler apenas a observou com cuidado.

Definitivamente ela não era como as outras.

O carro parou e eles correram pela chuva e ate que ele conseguisse entrar no prédio, ambos estavam ensopados.

"Sua casa?" Ela perguntou passando a mão no rosto quando entraram no pequeno elevador.

"Onde mais?"

"Um motel?" Ela perguntou como se fosse óbvio. Ele riu e ela comprovou como ele nunca tinha feito nada do tipo.

Só podia ser.

Quem porra a levaria para casa?

Aidan também era um filhinho de papai rico e tinha optado por dois boquetes no beco ao lado da boate e tinha ido para o primeiro motel que tinham encontrado quando finalmente quis gastar alguma grana com ela.

Tyler resmungou assim que entrou no apartamento.

Muitas trancas foi o que ela logo reparou. Mas a bagunça na pequena sala a fazia lembrar da pequena casa que Doug quase colocou em ordem dois anos trás.

Ela fechou os olhos sentindo o coração ficar apertado.

_Quanto tempo ela estava sem ouvir a voz dele?_

_Quanto tempo ela ainda ignoraria os Riley por saber que não era uma boa pessoa?_

O corredor era estreito e dava em um quarto que também estava bem bagunçado. Não tão sujo quanto a sala, mas tão abarrotado quanto. Pilhas de papel, livros, um computador, roupas...

Ir até a casa dele, no final, não era tão diferente assim de ir a um motel meia boca. Ela só esperava que a cama dele não fizesse barulho, pois esse tipo de coisa sempre a fazia querer rir.

"Pode sentar." Ele indicou a cama pouco depois de ela colocar a pequena bolsa na cômoda. "Merda de roupa molhada..."

"E você é de açúcar, por acaso?" Ela perguntou chutando os sapatos. "É só tirar a roupa."

Ele riu tirando a camisa e ela ficou animada vendo as costas dele.

Tinha muito que arranhar e morder com gosto ali.

"Não vai tirar suas roupas?" Ele perguntou divertido olhando em direção a ela que mordia os lábios."

"Está ansioso?" Ela provocou animada.

Quantas vezes ela teve a oportunidade de se aproveitar de um cara jovem, bonito e virgem?

_Nenhuma._

Sorrindo ela tirou a blusa.

"Vem cá." Sua voz estava mais baixa. "Essa calça já é bem colada sem estar molhada e agora que a situação está difícil... eu preciso de umas mãozinhas."

Tyler sorriu e balançou a cabeça estando um pouco envergonhado com toda a situação. Ele estava acostumado a ser o _saidinho_ da história. O sutiã vermelho estava chamando sua atenção mais uma vez. Ela sorriu abrindo um pouco as pernas e lhe lançando um olhar cheio de malicia.

"Vem..."

Fazendo como ela pediu, ele a ajudou a tirar os jeans colados demais que se tornaram uma trouxa perto de suas sandálias altas. Seus olhos percorreram todo o corpo dela. As unhas dos pés estavam pintadas com um vermelho tão chamativo quando de sua roupa de baixo e ele gostou disso. O contraste que fazia com sua pele tão branca e tão macia, pelo que ele pode comprovar espalmando de cima a baixo suas pernas longas e delineadas.

O corpo dela era totalmente natural, algo difícil nos dias de hoje. A barriga era bem lisinha o que o deixava de água na boca. Ele queria mordê-la por todas as partes.

"Definitivamente você gosta do que vê." Ela sorriu passando a mão por seu cabelo.

"Se eu não tivesse gostado, não teria gasto uma pequena fortuna com você." Ele apertou suas coxas.

"Vou fazer valer cada centavo." Ela lambeu os lábios. "Você vai sentir."

Rindo ele deu um beijo estalado em sua barriga antes de fazer o primeiro pedido.

"Tira o sutiã."

Ela voltou a se sentar e tirou a peça rapidamente. Mais uma peça para a sua pequena trouxa de roupa molhada.

Tyler ficou observando como os seios dela eram pequenos e formidáveis. Ele estava literalmente de joelhos no chão, com o rosto bem de frente para eles. Mallory estava adorando como ele estava observando ou até mesmo memorizando o corpo dela e abriu um sorriso ainda maior antes de empurrar dois dedos na boca dele.

"Chupa." Ela pediu com uma voz sedutora. "Deixa eles dois bem molhadinhos como você quer que eu fique."

Ele tentou não transparecer nervosismo. Era incomum para ele estar com uma garota tão ousada. Mesmo as outras prostitutas com quem ela já esteve, todas era universitárias e cheias de frescuras. Sua língua circulou os dois dedos e seus lábios os sugaram com força. Excitado, ele esperou que ela entendesse o pequeno recado que ele estava lhe passando.

Mallory abriu mais as pernas e chupou outros dois dedos olhando em seus olhos.  
Uma vez que ela se sentiu satisfeita, usou os dedos molhados para apertar seus mamilos que já estavam excitados.

"Hmmm." Ela sorriu. "Do que você gosta, Tyler?"

A resposta dele veio com uma rápida mordida em sua barriga, seguida de um chupão em seu seio direito.

"Me deixa tirar essa calça..."

Ela se levantou com a ajuda dele que logo também estava de pé. Ela ignorou o nome que estava tatuado em seu peito e engoliu o riso frouxo que teimava tentar escapar. Se ocupar com a calça dele foi uma escolha inteligente. Agora ela tinha certeza de que precisava tirar algum proveito dele ou poderia se machucar.

Tyler se contorceu quando ela o teve em suas mãos. Ela explorou cada pedacinho de sua ereção preguiçosamente enquanto dava beijos por seu queixo. Ela estava quase nas pontas dos pés quando ele segurou seu rosto para poder beijá-la. Ele gemeu alto sentindo pele com pele, suas mãos ágeis e se deliciou com a língua dela enroscada com a sua. O gosto de menta com cigarros era melhor do que ele esperava, mas ela estava sendo mecânica.

Ela sentiu quando seus braços foram puxados para cima e ele colocou suas mãos pequenas em seu rosto antes dele interromper o beijo.

"Eu gosto quando fazem carinho em meu rosto."

"Ok." Ela correu as unhas curtas por suas bochechas e seu maxilar. "Assim?"

Tyler acenou positivamente e ela continuou.

O beijo dele era delicado, quase cheio de contradição, já que ela podia sentir a ereção dele contra sua barriga. Ele estava muito excitado, para quê ele estava sendo doce? Era melhor dar um jeito nisso antes que ele acabasse broxando.

_Você é boa com isso._

Ele continuou com os olhos fechados quando ela o abraçou apertado e o virou. O beijo foi quebrado e ela lambeu e mordeu seu queixo antes de o empurrar na cama fazendo com que ele caísse sentado.

"Você é tão bonito que eu vou abrir uma exceção." Ela avisou apertando a ponta de seu nariz fazendo ele sorrir um pouco envergonhado. Sexo oral quase sempre tinha que ser com camisinha. Poucas vezes ela quebrou essa regra. A maioria delas por mais dinheiro, poucas como hoje... Tyler cheirava bem, era virgem e ela realmente o achou bonito. Combo perfeito para sentir o gosto dele e curtir mais a situação. "Tem camisinha na sua calça?"

"Tem, dentro da minha carteira."

Mallory puxou a calça do chão e procurou a carteira. Assim que tirou a embalagem de dentro, a jogou no chão, assim como a calça que serviu de apoio quando se ajoelhou em cima dela. Assim seus joelhos não iam ficar doloridos. Ela colocou a camisinha na cama, do lado dele e sorriu o observando bem.

"Me diga Tyler..." Ela provocou verbalmente antes de lamber a mão direita. "Você já foi chupado antes?"

Ele sorriu sem graça, concentrado demais em seus movimentos.

"Já." Sua voz saiu fraca.

"Você vai esquecer essa pessoa." Ela olhou a tatuagem rapidamente. "Eu prometo que você vai saber como é ser chupado de verdade hoje."

Uma piscadela e mais nada fez sentido para ele. A boca pequena, quente e molhada demais estava indo e vindo por todo ele. A língua dela estava fazendo um grande estrago e ele estava grato por trazê-la para casa. Se ele tivesse topado ela fazer isso no clube, não teria metade da graça. Receber sexo oral já usando camisinha não era bom. E ele não ia aproveitar praticamente nada da maestria dela.

Os gemidos dele e os pequenos apertos em seu cabelo, sua cabeça e até mesmo seus ombros fizeram com que ela ficasse excitada. Não era tão incomum assim, mas ela não gostaria de ter que apelar para um lubrificante. Não estando com um cara tão interessante, apesar dos pesares...

Ela usou suas mãos, seus lábios e sua língua na esperança de desarmá-lo um pouco mais. Ela gostou de ver todas as suas expressões, ouvir todos os seus barulhos. Ele pode até ter sido chupado antes, mas com toda certeza estava recebendo o seu _primeiro boquete decente._

"Vem para a cama..." Ele pediu com alguma dificuldade. "Eu quero tocar você também."

"Não se preocupe comigo." Ela pediu não parando os movimentos das mãos. "Hoje é sobre você. Só sobre você..."

"Eu quero." Ele falou entre dentes, parecendo irritado. "Eu quero você aqui nessa maldita cama."

Ela riu quando ele a puxou pelos braços, parecendo bravo.

_Forte._

_Vai ser assim que ele vai me foder._

_Bem, bem, bem forte!_

Ela subiu na cama e esperou ele se acomodar antes de continuar o que estava fazendo. Antes que pudesse voltar a usar sua boca, um novo pedido apareceu.

"Tira a calcinha." Ele não estava pedindo. Estava exigindo e ela riu debochada. "Ou eu tiro?"

"Eu posso fazer isso."

O sorriso não escapou de seus lábios em nenhum momento. Ela daria um pequeno show para ele.

_Será que ele já tinha visto uma mulher nua antes?_

_Pessoalmente?_

Sem sair da cama ela passou a peça pequena e vermelha pelas pernas de forma que desse uma visão privilegiada para ele. Agradecida por ter entrado nas regras da casa desde que fora para Vegas, sua depilação estava mais do que em dia, fazendo com que qualquer marmanjo gostasse do que estava vendo. Uma risada gostosa preencheu o quarto e o deixou ainda mais satisfeito com a visão que ele estava tendo.

"Continua gostando do que vê?" Ela perguntou se mostrando por completo. "Eu realmente espero que sim."

"Continua." Ele pediu com um fio de voz.

"Assim..." Mallory estava se tocando para ter certeza de que estava suficientemente molhada para recebê-lo a qualquer momento. Mas já que ele queria ver... "Você gosta de me ver fazendo isso?"

"Muito." Ele assumiu começando a se tocar também. Era demais ver uma garota de tocando com vontade. Empurrando sua sanidade de lado, ela se penetrou com um, dois... três dedos. O gemido não parecia fake, assim como a coloração de seu rosto, os olhos fechados e a cabeça jogada para trás. "No que você está pensando?"

"Em você me comendo." Ela abriu os olhos verdes que transbordavam luxuria. "Mais especificamente..." Ofegou, aumentando a velocidade das investidas. "Você me comendo de quatro."

Em questão de segundos a embalagem da camisinha foi rasgada e a própria já estava em uso. Mallory o provocou como a bela vadia que era e sorriu vendo _o virgem perder a cabeça._

De fato, ele era realmente grande. Ela relaxou sabendo que estava se divertindo com a situação, por tanto estava pronta para recebê-lo. Ela estava bem empinada e observou o rosto dele quando finalmente o sentiu dentro de si.

Olhos fechados, boca aberta. O corpo um pouco tenso, as mãos firmes em seu quadril.  
As primeiras investidas mostraram como ele estava tenso.

Era apenas uma questão de se empurrar um pouco mais contra ele e mostrar que tudo estava bem. _Um virgem, afinal, não sabe muito bem o que fazer._

"Vem Tyler." Ela se moveu, mas o observou sorridente. "Vem. Vem com vontade..."

Ele gemeu, se movendo com menos medo.

Uma investida atrás da outra até que ele tinha encontrando o ritmo perfeito.

Os gemidos de ambos eram sinceros.

A grande diferença é que ele estava murmurando um monte de palavrões e fazendo ligeiros comentários sobre ela ser _gostosa, apertada, quente, muito boa e que tinha um traseiro muito bonito._ Ela sorriu se empurrando mais contra ele. O problema é que logo ele acabaria gozando e ela não gostaria que fosse assim tão rápido.

"Tem tanto que eu quero mostrar a você..." Ela tentou começar a puxar assunto.

"Porra." Ele grunhiu trincando o maxilar.

Ele não ouviu e investiu com mais força, batendo em um lugar que a fez gemer mais alto e quase perder o controle.

_Mais uma._

_Mais uma._

_Mais uma._

Ela não podia estar sendo falsa gemendo daquela forma. Ele gostaria de ver seu rosto agora, mas o cabelo estava o cobrindo. Ele sentiu o corpo dela estremecer e sorriu continuando seus movimentos.

_Quase lá._

_Quase lá._

"Não!" Ela comentou baixinho, mas muito nervosa.

Ele não ouviu.

"Pára! Pára Tyler!"

Sua voz era carregada de angustia e ele parou na mesma hora, nervoso, com medo de ter a machucado.

"Está tudo bem?" Sua voz saiu bem baixa.

"Sim." Ela engoliu seco. "Vem, deita aqui. Me deixa ir por cima..."

Tyler só acatou seu pedido depois de ser beijado.

Mallory fechou os olhos e puxou ar com força enquanto passava a mão no cabelo. Assim que ela notou que Tyler estava esperando, forçou um sorriso e seguiu com o que tinha dito.

Ficar molhada era sempre uma boa. Assim não precisava usar lubrificante e correr o risco de mesmo assim se machucar.

Sentir prazer também era bom, apesar de muito raro. Ela sempre se deixava levar um pouco, pois sabia que alguns clientes ficavam satisfeitos com isso.

_Agora gozar... nunca._

Ter um orgasmo atendendo um cliente era totalmente errado. E dar este presente para um virgem era demais. Ela sabia que assim que tivesse uma oportunidade ia se aliviar sozinha lembrando dos últimos minutos.

Era uma regra, uma escolha muito pessoal já que a única vez que se permitiu ter um orgasmo estando com um cliente acabou com um tapa em seu rosto. Não um simples tapa, e sim um tapa que a marcou por dias. As poucas vezes que seu corpo denunciava que ela estava perto disso ela podia sentir o peso daquela mão. Era fácil lembrar daquele policial com o triplo de sua idade.

As lembranças não eram boas e seu comportamento diferente chamou atenção de Tyler que não estava gostando da possibilidade de ter conseguido machucá-la. Mas ela tinha um corpo tão bonito, era tão apertada e quente...

A visão do cabelo avermelhado por suas costas de cobrindo seu rosto. Seus gemidos, seu bumbum perfeito e empinado... Ele até tinha se perguntado se poderia dar alguns tapas, mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi apertar mais daquela pele branca e macia cheio de gosto.

"Eu realmente não te machuquei, não foi?" Ele perguntou nervoso e ela sorriu com isso.

_Tão bobinho que dava dó._

"Já disse que não." Ela o segurou para poder continuar o que tinham parado. "Ou você acha que eu estaria agüentando te ter dentro de mim..." Tyler se observou escorregar para dentro dela novamente. Ele podia ver absolutamente tudo perfeitamente. "Aguentaria?"

Tyler não falou nada. Só deixou ela fazer o que queria.

Já não estava mais tão próximo, embora duvidasse que não fosse demorar muito. Os movimentos dela eram realmente bons, apesar de lentos.

"Eu quero que você aproveite." Ela sussurrou no pé de seu ouvido algum tempo depois. "Uma primeira vez não pode ser uma rapidinha."

Ele sorriu entrando na conversa que ele achava que ela estava começando.

"Duvido muito durar metade do tempo que estou durando em uma segunda vez com você, garota."

Mallory calou sua boca com a mão e riu. Ela nunca parou e sentiu que agora ele precisava de um pouco mais.

Foi uma boa oportunidade de apoiar as mãos em seu peito e tampar a tatuagem com o nome do suposto namorado dele.

Se movendo com vontade, ela afastou a oportunidade de um orgasmo ligando os fatos. Aidan disse que ele estava com o coração quebrado. A forma como ele pareceu desajeitado e fácil... Bobo... Cada novo gemido ou aperto que ele dava em suas pernas ou sua barriga soavam como uma vitória.

Ele podia ser bobinho, mas era bem gostoso para precisar dar a bunda para outros caras. Era realmente um pecado ele gostar do mesmo que ela.

Apesar disto, ele tinha sido realmente legal conseguindo duzentos dólares livres, além da parte que ela receberia por seu cachê quando voltasse para a boate.

Sendo assim, cada movimento que ela fazia era com a intenção de exorcizar qualquer possibilidade dele não correr atrás de mulheres depois de hoje.

_Perto._

_Perto._

_Perto._

Tyler se sentou a esmagou conta seu corpo gemendo mais alto por também conseguir se movimentar. Mallory engoliu seco e escapou de um beijo, permitindo que ele lambesse, chupasse e mordesse seu pescoço enquanto ele se derretia por inteiro. Quando ele caiu na cama exausto, ela continuou se movendo mais um pouco, apenas para mostrar para ele que nunca ia parar, no que dependesse dela.

"Porra, você é realmente boa." Ele falou com alguma dificuldade por causa da falta de ar.

"Eu prometi que você não ia se arrepender." Ela finalmente saiu de cima dele e se sentou na lateral da cama. "Onde fica o banheiro?"

"No corredor, primeira à esquerda."

Tyler observou ela caminhar nua até o banheiro e sorriu. Ela era realmente bonita e eficiente. Uma garota comum teria problemas de manter o equilíbrio. Ele mesmo estava tendo algum neste momento.

Ele se livrou do preservativo e pegou um cigarro, satisfeito. Mallory apareceu pouco tempo depois, sorridente e com o cabelo ainda bem bagunçado. Ela escorou no portal e ficou observando ele fumar.

"Pronto para outra?" Ela perguntou fazendo ele rir e balançar a cabeça negativamente.

"Quer um cigarro?"

"Agora não."

"Você tem um corpo bonito." Ele fez questão de dizer em voz alta enquanto não conseguia tirar os olhos de seu sexo completamente depilado. "E isso é muito bom."

Ela sorriu finalmente aceitando pegar um cigarro. Ele já estava mais solto, o que era sinal de serviço bem feito. O cheiro de suor dos dois era agradável. Os lençóis estavam bagunçados como todo o resto do quarto.

Por bastante tempo não falaram nada um com o outro. Só fumaram.

Tyler a observou. Observou cada movimento que ela fazia. Seus olhos indicavam que ela estava distante. A maneira que ela segurava o cigarro indicava experiência e a forma que ela soltava a fumaça era sexy.

Será que ele tinha uma cerveja na geladeira?

Ela observou ele se levantar e colocar um short que estava largado pelo chão antes de sair do quarto. Era a sua deixa para ir, já que ele não queria mais nada dela.  
Serviço feito.

Quando Tyler voltou para o quarto com uma cerveja na mão – a única em sua geladeira – se espantou vendo que ela estava se vestindo.

"Para onde você vai?" Ela sorriu.

"Você realmente quer saber?"

"Peguei uma cerveja."

"Tentador." Ela assumiu. "Mas não bebo quando estou em serviço."

"Seu..." Ele coçou a cabeça, envergonhado. "Serviço já acabou."

"Por isso mesmo." Ela se sentou para calçar as sandálias de salto. "Você está realmente satisfeito Tyler?" O mirou de cima a baixo.

"Você boa no que faz." Se conformou dando um gole na cerveja. "Sabe disso."

Ela sorriu terminando de se vestir com suas roupas molhadas.

"Você foi generoso. Eu disse que não ia se arrepender." Ela piscou para ele e pegou a pequena bolsa que estava em cima da cômoda.

"Tem certeza sobre andar sozinha essa hora?" Ela riu e continuou caminhando até a porta de entrada.

"Eu sei me cuidar." Ela prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo antes de abrir a porta. "Mande meus cumprimentos para o Aidan." Tyler não gostou do nome do amigo sendo dito.

"Mallory, já são quase quatro da manhã. Fique."

Tyler estava acostumado com garotas ficando em sua cama até que amanhecesse. Não era incomum, era apenas mais seguro.

"Você quer me comer mais uma vez, Tyler?" O seu tom de voz estava diferente, cortante.

"Não. Eu só quero que você espere amanhecer para sair." Ela rolou os olhos.

"Cuida da sua vida que eu cuido da minha." Ela chamou o elevador que já estava próximo. "Mas se quer um conselho... cubra a tatuagem com o nome do seu ex. Assim você vai precisar menos de serviços de garotas como eu."

Ele encarou o corredor que ficou vazio em questão de segundos.

O que ele tinha feito para deixar ela irritada?

Tudo bem que ela gostava de bancar a debochada e tudo mais, mas... Ele sacudiu a cabeça espantando os pensamentos sobre quem ela era, pois já sabia a resposta:

Ela era uma prostituta.

E tudo o que ela tinha feito mais cedo, por mais sincero que parecesse ainda via de uma pessoa que precisava conquistá-lo para conseguir algum dinheiro.

Tyler se sentiu em sua cama novamente e pensou sobre o que ela tinha falado sobre sua tatuagem.

Não que ele realmente necessitasse de uma tatuagem para que saber que Michael sempre estaria ali... Então ele riu, lembrando das palavras dela. _'cubra a tatuagem com o nome do seu ex.'._

Merda. Talvez ela estivesse mesmo pensando que ele era gay.

Tyler apenas riu mais e resolveu cochilar, pois logo mais iria escrever para Michael em seu lugar favorito.

-

* * *

Mallory roeu o esmalte transparente das unhas e ficou olhando para o celular nervosa.

Faltava coragem.

Um novo cliente estava saindo do banheiro do pequeno quarto e ela forçou o seu melhor sorriso guardando o aparelho na bolsa.

"Já é manhã." Ele avisou coçando a barba.

"Eu sei."

"Aqui." Ele passou mais algumas notas que a fariam esquece um pouco a necessidade de dormir. "Um extra é sempre bom."

"Obrigada Kevin." Ela forçou o riso mais uma vez.

"Você faz bem com o seu corpinho, querida." Ela tentou não demonstrar nojo quando ele pegou em seu cabelo. "Suas roupas estão com um cheiro horrível, tente chegar na boate limpa."

"Eu levei chuva e tinha acabado de chegar de outro cliente quando você me viu entrando lá." Ela fechou a cara e começou a se vestir.

"Eu gosto mais quando seu cabelo está liso." Ele cheirou uma mecha. "Seque ele hoje. Vou te ver mais tarde."

"Ok." Ela terminou de colocar a sandália.

"Mallory?" Ele chamou sua atenção mais uma vez. "Onde está o meu sorriso?"

Ela sorriu e ele alisou seu rosto.

"Pegue um café lá embaixo." Ele entregou um papel. "Quero que você fique bem atenta quando for pegar o metrô." Ela só queria ir embora da casa do velho estranho. "Sem danos e você é minha esta noite, ok?"

"Sim senhor." Ela piscou e se afastou, saindo do pequeno quarto de hotel.

Ela já estava acostumada a estar ali desde que tinha chegado em NY, mas esta era a primeira vez que ele permitia que ela pegasse um café de graça em sua loja.

O barulho dos sinos da porta não chamaram a atenção de Tyler, concentrado demais em escrever para falar com o irmão.

"Ele ficou com você até agora?" A garçonete perguntou nervosa

"Não... Eu tive outro cliente durante a noite." Ela entregou o papel.

"Só um café? Não quer nada para comer? Sr Kevin podia deixar de ser tão pão duro!"

"Ele sempre me paga bem. É o que realmente importa. Eu só preciso da minha cama."

Tyler reconheceu a voz na hora e se virou.

"Mallory?"

* * *

**Tenso né? Também acho... **

**Mas nada acontece por acaso... Para quem acompanha UD, até sexta!

* * *

**

**Quer fazer uma autora feliz?**

**BASTA DEIXAR UMA REVIEW!**

**Bjs, Mi  
**


	5. Cap III

**Obrigada por tantos comentários! #DMS Já tem mais de quinhentos comentários somando todos os sites que posto... Estou realmente feliz com essa recepção!**

**Mas aqui vamos nós, mais uma vez!**

**Espero que gostem.

* * *

**

**Cap III

* * *

**

Ela fechou os olhos antes de soltar um palavrão.

"Cancela a merda do café." Ela esbugalhou os olhos demonstrando irritação. "Tenho mesmo que ir."

"Mallory! Espera!" Tyler juntou as coisas e largou uma nota de valor pequeno na mesa.

Ele nem mesmo tinha reparado o que fez. Apenas disparou para fora do café e agarrou o braço dela, fazendo seu diário cair no chão.

"Me deixa em paz!" Falou entre dentes enquanto puxava o braço com força.

Os saltos altos pisaram as paginas abertas do diário e Tyler fez uma careta pouco antes de ela tentar chutar.

"Ei! Não faz isso." Ele pediu nervoso.

"Você merecia isso!" Ela apontou cheia de raiva. "De onde diabos você saiu?"

"Eu estava no café. Eu venho aqui..." Mallory o interrompeu com raiva.

"Foda-se!" Explodiu. "Não estou te atendendo!"

Ela saiu caminhando igual uma criança irritada que tinha sido colocada de castigo. Tyler riu daquela cena e pegou o seu diário. Justamente na página em que ele conversava com seu irmão que tinha comprado sexo de uma prostituta de olhos cheios de informações que ele jamais seria capaz de decifrar estava a marca da sandália.

Retirar a tranca da bicicleta foi um pouco mais difícil que o normal, mas para sua surpresa ela não tinha ido muito longe.

"Me desculpe." Ela deu um salto quando ouviu sua voz.

"Se você quer me comer deveria saber que isso custa quatrocentas pratas." Ela continuou andando.

"Me deixe pagar o café que você perdeu."

"Minha boceta não é mais tão barata assim." Ela dobrou a esquina orando para que ele a deixassem em paz.

"Pode parar de achar que só estou atrás de você para te comer?"

"Não."

"Por favor?"

"Vai se foder!" O celular dela começou a tocar e ela parou onde estava para atendê-lo, mas desistiu assim que viu quem era.

_Doug Riley._

Tyler notou como ela ficou nervosa e se encolheu fechando os olhos, fazendo uma careta e soltando o ar de forma como se tivesse levado uma grande pancada.

"Mallory?"

"Ele não deveria me ligar..." Ela engoliu seco e desligou o aparelho. "Ele não pode me ligar assim, do nada."

"Está tudo bem com você?" Ele sorriu vendo ela suspirar.

"O que porra você quer de mim, Tyler?"

Ele não respondeu.

"Aparece na boate de noite." Ela comentou sincera. "Não gosto de ficar pegando trabalho por fora. As regras aqui são bem rígidas."

"Regras?"

"É." Ela deu os ombros e voltou a caminhar, pegando um cigarro. "Em Vegas eu tive alguns probleminhas."

"Você veio de Vegas..."

"E você é daqui?"

"Sim."

O silêncio tomou conta dos dois que caminharam lentos demais pelas ruas abarrotadas de pessoas impacientes e apressadas.

Eles passaram por um quiosque que vendia café e o cheiro fez Mallory lamber os lábios. Ela estava com fome, com sede, mas sabia que agora não faltava muito mais para chegar em casa. Lá ela poderia saciar _todas_ as suas vontades.

"Eu te devo um café."

"Você me deve paz." Ela resmungou. "Onde está indo?"

"Estágio. E você?"

"Metrô."

"Casa?"

"Algo do tipo."

"Posso te acompanhar?"

Ela rolou os olhos e jogou a bicuta do cigarro fora, antes de pegar outro. Ela reparou como ele estava vestido: totalmente social. Só faltava o paletó, mas mesmo sem isso dava para sacar que ele era alguém com alguma grana.

_Claro que é._

_Ele gastou uns quinhentos dólares para ter você por algumas horas._

Tyler guardou o caderno estranho dentro da mochila e foi um pouquinho demais para ela resistir.

"Coisa de trabalho?"

"Não." Comentou tenso. "Meu diário."

Ela riu debochando dele.

"Então você não é um completo vagabundo?" Ela perguntou amarrando o cabelo.

"Acho que não." Tyler deu os ombros e apertou mais sua bicicleta.

"Pensei que você era um vagabundo como Aidan." Ela riu. "É comum garotos do seu tipo no clube."

"Você está em NYC." Ele riu. "É o que acontece por aqui."

"Gente com dinheiro querendo estar dentro de minha calcinha." Ela riu rolando os olhos. "Nada mais justo."

"Então..." Ele pegou na gravata tentando fazer a pergunta. "Onde estava?"

"Ah, por favor." Ela sorriu irônica. "Eu estava com um cliente, claro."

"Ainda não dormiu?"

"Eu não vou foder com você agora, se este é o seu interesse." Ela sorriu abrindo a bolsa.

"Não estava pensando nisso." Ele fez uma careta antes de continuar. "Só estou tentando entender como você consegue..."

"O que você faz da vida Tyler?" Perguntou séria.

"Já disse." Ele comentou baixo. "Eu tenho estágio em uma firma."

"Firma de quê?" Ela perguntou pegando um cigarro.

"Arquitetura."

"Viu só?" Enquanto soltava a fumaça, ele observou seus olhos que pareciam ressacados. Ela lambeu os lábios e fungou. "Você faz estagio em uma firma de arquitetura para ter sua grana. Eu..." ela sorriu debochada e olhou bem para ele. "Faço o meu melhor para deixar idiotas como você satisfeitos."

Tyler não soube o que responder, mas viu que ela jogou o cigarro no chão e pisou nele com mais força que necessário.

"Estou entregue." Ela apontou para a entrada do metrô.

"Onde você mora?"

"Viva a sua vida Tyler. Você não precisa de gente como eu para ter um orgasmo." Ela parecia sincera, mesmo que não estivesse olhando para ele enquanto falava. "Me deixa em paz, ok? Já basta o seu amigo na minha cola."

Sem olhar para trás ela desceu as escadas e seguiu em direção ao metro.

Tyler perguntou o motivo de se importar e apenas subiu em sua bicicleta para fazer o seu caminho tentando deixar ela de lado.

* * *

Mallory não era formosa com seus passos de dança.

Ela era mecânica demais o tempo todo e mesmo que seu tempo em Vegas tivesse sido útil para poder aprender um monte de coisas, ela apenas se esforçava para não parecer infantil demais.

Agora ela já era uma _puta legalizada._

Com seus oficiais dezoito anos ela podia deixar que as pessoas fizessem o que queriam com seu corpo e receber por isso sem ter medo de ser aliciada por algum policial e acabar correndo o risco de ser enviada para o sistema novamente.

Lembrar disso era bom.

Dava uma sensação de liberdade sem limites.

E a certeza de que ela poderia conseguir muito mais.

Seus planos continuavam os mesmos: completar a maior idade, turbinar os seios e se mudar para Los Angeles para trabalhar no ramo de entretenimento adulto.

Seu chefe sabia disso.

Tinha sido transferida de Vegas para que pudesse juntar algum dinheiro a mais e assim que seus novos seios estivessem firmes, ele a colocaria na linha com alguém. Ele sabia que o corpo dela era quase infantil e muitos caras adoravam isso. Mas sabia que com isso ela acabaria com apenas uma personagem para o resto de sua curta carreira.

Mallory acreditava que quando mais abrisse as pernas para ele em seu pequeno sofá, mais ele daria dicas e a colocaria para fazer o mesmo com pessoas certas e cheias da grana.

O gosto da verdade só veio quando ela se mudou para Nova York.

É claro que ela só tinha vindo ao mundo para se foder.

Ou melhor...

_Para ser fodida._

A bosta do contrato que ela assinou ia manter o seu rabo preso na boate por mais um mês e meio. O aluguel aqui era caro.

Ela tinha hora para entrar no serviço.

Ela tinha que estar bem vestida.

Ela mesma era quem comprava suas lingeries.

Ela era obrigada a tomar injeções contraceptivas trimestrais, afinal poucos clientes não se incomodavam se as garotas estavam menstruadas ou não.

Ela tinha que se manter totalmente depilada. Seu sexo não era seu. Era apenas um objeto de desejo dos clientes que deveria estar sempre bem exibido, limpo, sem nenhum pêlo se quer. Uma maldita rotina semanal que ela agora não se importava mais.

Ela tinha que se manter firme em seus saltos altos. Não importava se seus pés estavam doendo. Dentro da boate ela era obrigada a ficar com eles.

Ela tinha que ir ao ginecologista todo mês.

Ela tinha uma cota mínima de três clientes para atender toda noite nas pequenas salas Vips. Só poderia ser diferente se um dos clientes fosse realmente generoso.

Ela não podia transar dentro da sala e deveria evitar ser flagrada chupando alguém. As salas Vips são apenas para atiçar o cliente o suficiente para que ele queira sair de lá com você. Se ele não está interessado nisto, era bem claro que a culpa era sua.

Caso você não atingisse a determinada cota, pagava uma pequena multa.

Todos os outros itens da lista... eram totalmente por sua conta.

Se ela não andasse nas regras, ela caia fora.

Foi duro admitir para si mesma que ela não tinha entendido muitas palavras que foram usadas no seu novo contrato.

Tão duro quanto quando Doug mostrou a ela que sua dificuldade de contar quanto dinheiro ela tinha por pura desorganização.

Ela era um pouco melhor com números agora.

Boa o suficiente para que não se perdesse ou fosse lesada.

Até uma conta no banco ela tinha.

Quinze mil dólares.

Ela já tinha oito.

Apenas oito.

Ela ainda precisava do restante para colocar suas próteses e alguém que fosse legal. Fora que ela ia gastar uma grana com remédios e consultas de retorno, já que a avisaram que eles sempre cobram por isso.

Nunca ia conseguir o restante estando aqui.

Não em apenas um mês e meio.

Ela nunca deveria ter saído de Vegas.

Lá ela ganhava infinitamente melhor e gastava menos, pois tinha com quem dividir um quarto em que podia se masturbar em paz sempre que quisesse. Não é como se ela se importasse com privacidade.

_Pare de pensar nessas merdas e agrade a clientela._

Já estava sendo uma noite longa.

Ela ajudou a servir bebidas e teve que fingir o seu melhor sorriso quando alguns caras quando empurravam notas por suas roupas e passavam as mãos por seus seios, sua bunda ou até mesmo a tocavam por cima de sua calcinha.

Ela deu o seu melhor mesmo estando muito cansada.

O ar do primeiro andar não estava muito bom, fazendo com que o calor ficasse insuportável para alguém que tinha voltado a se exibir em cima de um palco onde jamais deveria ficar parada.

Hoje aquele mesmo grupo de idiotas estava lá, mas não parecia muito mais interessado nela quando tentaram negociar para tirá-la da casa.

Foi falho, afinal ela não fazia anal e alguns dos caras estavam com a idéia de colocá-la de quatro ainda vestidinha como uma _colegialzinha_ para isso.

Sua colega rolou os olhos e aceitou a proposta de ir atender clientes em mais uma suruba e arranjou uma outra garota para ir junto.

Mesmo sendo estranho uma _puta_ poder dizer não, Mallory gostava de se iludir avisando que tinha suas próprias regras e princípios.

No fundo ela sabia que apenas não gostaria de se machucar mais.

Ela já sabia que era doloroso demais.

Que não ia conseguir fingir que não se importava com a dor que estava sentindo.

Que jamais conseguiria fazer algo que trouxesse tantas lembranças ruins.

Não, não.

Dar a bunda era demais.

O primeiro cliente da noite surgiu.

Um velho com fantasias nojentas.

Ele já era relativamente conhecido e algumas garotas aconselharam a ela a fazer exatamente como ele estava pedindo para que nada se saísse realmente mal. As gorjetas eram boas.

Por pouco mais de vinte minutos Mallory teve de driblar o nojo que estava sentindo por um homem de sessenta e quatro anos que ficou chupando os dedos de seu pé direito – ele odiava pés esquerdos – enquanto se masturbava e ouvia ela falar como estava perto de gozar com as maravilhas que ele fazia com a língua ali.

A pior parte nessas horas era fingir que estava se masturbando.

Por cima do tecido de sua calcinha verde de rendas era difícil de sentir alguma coisa. Ainda mais em um momento totalmente broxante como aquele.

Ela seguiu a risca os conselhos das colegas e fingiu ter um orgasmo intenso que a fez tremer por completo e gemeu bem baixinho, como uma virgem deveria gemer.

_Como se a porra de uma virgem fosse capaz de gemer sentindo a dor que toda mulher sente._

Um banho rápido com direito a escovar os dentes e usar um anticéptico bucal e ela estava se sentindo pronta para os próximos clientes.

Enquanto fumava um cigarro para retirar qualquer gosto ruim de sua boca ela soube que Sr Kevin viria e gostaria de tê-la na pequena sala vip de sempre.

Ela sabia que ele gostava que ela dançasse. Só não entendia o motivo, já que ela era péssima nisso.

O jeito então era arrumar outro cliente. Assim a cota mínima do dia já estaria ok e ela apenas lucraria com os demais.

"Você parece tão cansada..."

"Eu estou." Ela avisou bebendo uma água dentro do pequeno bar. "Mas preciso de grana."

"Todas nós precisamos Mall." Suzan deu o melhor sorriso para ela. "Agora vai lá garotinha assanhada." Mallory riu e sentiu um tapa em sua bunda. "Vamos lá! Vai conquistar esses caras aí e arrancar uma grana deles."

Ela sorriu e caminhou por trás do palco do primeiro andar que agora estava mais cheio, o que tornava a situação ainda melhor.

Fazendo o que alguns caras pediam, ela se sentiu completamente acabada quando uma música animada demais tinha acabado. Ela podia ver as diversas notas penduradas por sua roupa e sorriu.

"Cheguei tarde para a sua dança especial?" Sem se irritar ela o recebeu com um sorriso. Ele parecia tão na merda quanto ela, mas fumava e ela estava mesmo precisando de um agora.

"Olha só quem chegou..." Ela escorregou pelo poste e pegou o cigarro de sua mão. "_Querido diário..._"

"Você não tem jeito." Ele riu se aproximando mais.

"O que você quer?" Ela tragou e devolveu o cigarro.

"Conversar, talvez?"

Ela lambeu os lábios lembrando da manhã e lhe lançou um olhar pesaroso.

"Tyler... eu não sou o tipo da garota que conversa." Ela avisou. "Eu sou o tipo da garota que vocês pagam para não ter que conversar."

"Ok.. eu quero quarenta minutos com você." Ele mostrou o dinheiro nervoso.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Aidan disse que você gosta de boas gorjetas."

Atender o Sr Kevin era simples quando estavam na sala Vip.

Ele sempre vinha com alguns pedidos imbecis para que ela lembrasse de levar clientes até o seu pequeno hotel.

O lugar era uma espelunca que vinha melhorando, pelo que ela podia ver.

Ele tinha um acordo com o diretor da boate, então fez o acordo para que todos saíssem ganhando.

A cada programa que elas levavam para lá, ganhavam cinco dólares dele e mais cinco dólares da boate.

Dez dólares que podia fazer toda a diferença para garotas mais novas e Mallory sabia muito bem como era isso.

Ela podia estar na merda agora, acariciando um cara que adorava sentir o cheiro do seu cabelo e falar como ela lembrava a sobrinha que ele tanto queria poder comer e não podia, mas com toda certeza ela já esteve em situações piores.

Se ver nas novatas que chegavam nas boates não era bom.

Sujas, geralmente com problemas ginecológicos e tristes demais para aceitar qualquer ajuda.

Ela já tinha se sentido assim e não gostava nem um pouco de lembrar.

Ele saiu sorrindo e pedindo que ela se lembrasse de cumprir o pequeno favor enfiando uma nota na parte de trás de sua calcinha.

"De onde saiu essa podem sair mais." Ele sorriu. "Onde está o meu sorriso, Mall?" Ela forçou o sorriso que ele mais gostava. "Eu consigo cem dólares caso traga um cliente para o hotel hoje."

"Vou dar o meu melhor." Sua voz saiu mansa.

"Isso você já faz todos os dias..." ele gargalhou e sumiu de seu campo de visão.

A vontade que ela tinha era de bater nele, mas não era algo simples assim.

Ele tinha sido o seu primeiro cliente logo quando ela chegou e desapontar a clientela sempre gerava problemas para todos.

Tyler não estava mais no salão quando ela se limpou mais uma vez e fisgou outro cliente.

Ela imaginava que ele ainda estivesse lá, mas não estava.

Não existia razão de ele estar ali, existia?

Depois de atender mais dois clientes ela se sentia exausta. Mas algo também a pegou de surpresa.

Tyler estava rindo enquanto conversava com uma das garotas. Ela tinha seios enormes e ele estava empurrando uma nota bem no meio deles.

"Você podia estar ganhando aquela grana." Suzan avisou.

"É só um virgem babaca."

"Mall... você tem alguns clientes bons nas mãos... aproveite."

"Não sei se vale." Suzan riu observando como ela estava os observando irritada.

"O que você tem a perder? A grana que ele pagar vai ser toda sua... E ele é bonito."

"E gay."

"Não!" Suzan riu. "Não mesmo!"

"Ele tem o nome do ex tatuado no peito." Suzan gargalhou e ela a acompanhou se inclinando por cima do bar. "Me dá minha garrafa de água? Não alcanço."

Um cliente que já estava muito alto pelo excesso de álcool não resistiu quando viu a bunda dela inclinada para cima e deu um tapa que fez com que ela se retorcesse no balcão.

"Gosta disso não é vadia?"

Ela tentou se afastar, mas antes mesmo de fazer isso se sentiu sendo puxada.

"Cuidado como trata ela, está me ouvindo?"

Ela mal tinha reparado como Tyler tinha chagado perto dela, muito menos a colocado por trás de seu corpo e gritado de forma tão ameaçadora com cliente.

"Qual é cara, é só uma bunda!" Tyler fechou a cara. "Ah, saquei. Eu como ela amanhã."

Ele pensou em partir para cima dele, mas ela o segurou pela cintura.

"Não." Ela suplicou. "Se você arrumar confusão, vai sobrar para mim."

O bêbado se afastou e ela suspirou aliviada.

"Onde estão os seguranças dessa merda?" Perguntou irritado

"Não sabia que estava procurando emprego." Ela debochou.

"Mall, acompanhe ele até a vip." Suzan pediu.

"Não." Ela falou irritada. "Ele já estava de saída, não é mesmo Tyler?"

Ele não falou nada. Irritado com sigo mesmo por estar fazendo tanta merda sem sentido apenas saiu empurrando as pessoas rumo a saída do lugar que ele nem mesmo deveria estar.

* * *

**Preview**

"É isso o que você quer Tyler?" gritou irritada tirando o vestido. "Então vem aqui."

Ele observou seu corpo totalmente livre das roupas e respirou fundo. Ela era realmente muito atraente.

"Vem!" Ela gritou de novo. "Agora vem como a porra de um homem e me come de uma vez!"

O descontrole dos dois era obvio.

Ele começou a tirar as roupas com raiva e assim que estava livre de todas elas caminhou em sua direção só parando para pegar uma camisinha que tinha visto na cômoda da pequena sala.

"É isso que você também quer, não é?"

"É."

"É isso que você quer, não é Mallory?" Perguntou enquanto a prensava contra a parede e não deixava nenhum espaço entre os seus corpos. "É assim que você quer. Quer que eu seja seco, rápido, duro."

Ela não resistiu.

* * *

**Ah o poder de uma boa conversa, não é mesmo? Se bem que eles nem sentaram para conversar... vcs estão preparadas para uma conversa boa entre eles dois? Ou não? Hmmm. Apenas dividam suas opiniões comigo! ;D **

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**DEIXA UMA REVIEW!**

**Bjs, Mi.**


	6. Cap IV

**DMS anda consumindo tico e teco, então quem me acompanha pelo Twitter (mirela_paes) sabe que na madrugada do sábado para o domingo eu postei um cap todo escrevendo na hora. Na verdade era esse cap.**

**Espero que gostem. **

**Apesar de tudo, vou logo avisando: Alerta lencinho! **

**Boa leitura!

* * *

**

**Cap IV

* * *

**

Mallory não teve tempo para entender que tipo de merda tinha acontecido. Os seguranças ficaram de olho e ela passou a trabalhar no segundo andar do clube.

As notas que empurravam em sua calcinha eram de maior valor, mas mesmo assim os caras eram bastante nojentos.

Muitos deles sussurravam o que gostariam de fazer com ela, ou o que gostariam que ela fizesse. Ela quase conseguiu convencer um deles a levá-la para o hotel do Sr Kevin, mas logo ele desistiu alegando que o programa dela era muito caro.

Naquele final de noite, todo o que tinha conseguido foi levar um cara até o beco próximo e flagrar uma das colegas sendo comida ao mesmo tempo em que tentava fazer o seu cliente relaxar no lugar de resmungar por ela estar fazendo sexo oral nele com uma camisinha.

Ele jogou algumas notas no chão assim que ela acabou e saiu de lá sem olhar para trás.

Ela já estava acostumada e tudo o que queria era entrar na boate e se organizar para ir embora.

Casa.

Mallory podia sentir sua cama de colchão relativamente macio. Ele cheirava bem apesar de tudo. Era um tamanho de solteiro que nem na cama da casa do sistema e seu travesseiro era o que Doug tinha comprado. Quando se mudou para Vegas, sua mala não tinha muitas coisas então ele coube sem problemas.

Estava quase entrando na boate quando viu que alguém estava bem atrás dela.

Acelerar o passo era sinal de que ela estava assustada.

Tyler se amaldiçoou por isso, mas mesmo assim puxou o braço dela com força.

"Porra Tyler!" Ela gritou surpresa e assustada. "Não faz mais merda hoje, por favor!"

"Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo."

"Isto não é problema meu!" Ela apontou irritada. "Agora se puder largar a porra do meu braço, eu vou ficar feliz."

"Ok." Ele deu um passo para trás depois de soltá-la. "Me desculpe mais uma vez."

Com toda certeza o garoto tinha problemas.

E ela também tinha, afinal continuava parada de frente para ele.

"Você sabe que horas são?"

"Quase cinco da manhã."

"Exato." Ela resmungou. "Vamos lá Tyler. Diga o que você quer."

"É assim que você atende o Aidan?"

Ela soltou ar pela boca não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

"Você é afim dele? É isso?" Ele riu.

"Não!" Ele continuou a rir. "Ele é apenas meu amigo."

Ela fechou a cara e cruzou os braços por cima dos seios.

"Ok... eu só esperava que ele pudesse te tratar melhor. Hoje, no almoço ele comentou que você já tinha atendido ele em..."

"Sério Tyler? Puta que pariu! Quer me foder, ok, ok!" Ela jogou os braços para cima. "Você já sabe o valor e basta pagar para mim. Já faturei a taxa da casa hoje."

Os olhos dela estavam tristes e mostravam como ela estava fodidamente cansada. Olheiras, nariz com ponta avermelhada de tanto esfregá-lo. Até mesmo sua postura mostrava como ela estava acabada.

Ela tremeu quando ele tocou no seu rosto, surpresa com o carinho. Tyler também aproveitou para colocar uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

"Hoje não." Ela demonstrou estar desapontada. "Eu não tenho essa grana toda comigo."

"Foda-se!"

Foi a vez de ela sair caminhando compressa para longe dele.

* * *

Tyler teve dois dias cansativos.

Estágio.

Aulas.

Maquetes para terminar.

Projetos para corrigir.

Ele estava cansado demais quando empurrou a cadeira para trás tentando se afastar de seus afazeres.

Uma cerveja.

Duas cervejas.

O telefonema de amigos convidando para sair.

Aidan enchendo o seu saco para que ele o acompanhasse na festa de alguma gostosa.

Festa no andar de baixo.

Tudo só teria um resultado final: bebida demais, pessoas estranhas e nada interessantes e uma garota diferente em sua cama.

O que mais incomodou e fez Tyler se questionar é que ela tinha ficado para dormir em sua cama sem se importar.

Sexo com garotas comuns era legal.

Prático e só custava algumas palavras e poucos sorrisos.

Elas geralmente ficavam assanhadas com uma dose a mais de bebida e é claro que ele estava ciente de ser um tipo que agradava um grande número de mulheres com facilidade.

Ele nunca teve frescura de dividir sua cama.

Aly foi a única com quem ele se importou em fazer isso.

Pensar nela não era bom.

Nunca era bom.

O sentimento de culpa parecia que nunca ia o deixar viver em paz.

Se ele não tivesse feito o acordo que fez com ela de ir encontrar seu pai já no escritório para lembrar que sua irmã teria mais uma mostra de artes da escola, ela nunca teria ido embora. O pai dela jamais teria o espancado logo após o enterro simbólico, quando ele colocou o grande panda em cima do tumulo.

Aquilo pareceu ter feito seu pai ficar próximo a ele, mas não.

Após o pai de Aly perder o direito de trabalhar como policial, eles se afastaram.

Tyler também tinha optado se mudar para o apartamento de seu irmão e isso criou uma grande complicação com sua mãe também.

Ninguém concordava com ele.

Ele fumou dois cigarros e observou o sol aparecer tímido em uma manhã que tinha tudo para ser nublada.

O quarto não tinha absolutamente nada que fizesse com que ele lembrasse de Aly, apesar de ser impossível se livrar de tudo aquilo que doía tanto. Ele fechou os olhos querendo empurrar tudo aquilo para longe, mas tudo o que conseguiu em troca foi rever o momento em que ele recusou a garota dos olhos indecifráveis que pela primeira vez mostraram alguma emoção.

_A dor de ser recusada._

Ele balançou a cabeça e vestiu a camisa que estava jogada no chão. Pegou a mochila e as chaves e quando passou pela sala bateu no ombro de Aidan que dormia em seu sofá.

"O que?"

"Espera Lo... Lu..."

"Helena..." Aidan riu. "Eu espero ela ir antes de ir para casa."

Tyler preferiu descer pelas escadas e depois que pegou sua bicicleta pedalou lentamente até o café.

Ele precisava de alguma concentração para conversar um pouco com seu irmão. Ainda não tinha dormido nada, mas um café preto, duplo, faria o que ele precisava: o manteria acordado até que ele voltasse para casa.

Assim que trancou a bicicleta no poste que ficava quase de frente para a entrada do café ele viu o cabelo vermelho e o corpo alvo demais caminhando do outro lado da rua.

Mallory estava saindo do hotel, usava um vestido curto e preto que marcava todas as suas curvas e junto com o salto alto, de costas parecia bastante sofisticada e elegante.

A vontade de ir atrás dela surgiu.

Os dois dias que ele tinha passado tentando exorcizar como ela tinha deixado ele intrigado foram colocados de lado. Sua curiosidade falava mais alto e ele tinha fama de saber ser insistente. Aly era a prova de sua persistência.

Mallory também poderia ser?

Ele tinha gostado de conversar com ela.

Depois de tanto tempo ele finalmente encontrou alguém com quem o papo fluía.

No momento em que ele entrou no mesmo vagão que ela, sem que percebesse, ele teve certeza que um mínimo de sua curiosidade ele estava próximo de matar.

Tyler se esforçou para ser discreto indo atrás dela.

Nunca tinha feito isso usando o metrô que sempre estava lotado das primeiras horas da manhã.

Ele tentou afastar a história da vida da Aly, o medo dela de andar de metrô que ele realmente esperava ter conseguido fazer com que ela superasse, mas nunca tiveram tempo o suficiente para que ela fizesse várias viagens até o Queens sem ele.

Eles trocaram da linha vermelha para a linha amarela e ele ficou contente que aquela fosse a manhã de um sábado, não de uma segunda. Tinha gente suficiente para que se misturasse, mas não estava insuportavelmente cheio para que ele acabasse se perdendo do caminho dela.

O Brooklyn foi o destino final e isso não o surpreendeu. Ele apenas pode observar que ela não estava no melhor lugar de todos, pois a estação onde desceram era meio barra pesada. Isso fez com que ele ficasse um pouco inseguro quando observou ela caminhar tão tranqüila por ruas estranhas e com pessoas sempre tão mal encaradas.

Ele já tinha ido algumas quadras dali comprar maconha uma vez. E o lado menos barra pesada do Brooklyn era cheio de bons bares e restaurantes. Não era propriamente um lugar ruim, mas esta parte em especial ele sabia que era.

O prédio que entrou tinha apenas uma grade que estava aberta. Ela entrou em um apartamento no térreo, o segundo a esquerda.

"Merda..."

Uma.

Duas.

Três.

Quatro vezes, ele se perguntou se deveria continuar o que tinha começado.

Um cigarro depois e ele já estava batendo na porta, já que a campa não estava funcionando.

Um papel estava mal preso em cima dela e dizia "ESTÁ QUEBRADO, NÃO INCOMODE" quem escreveu isso provavelmente não teve muito acesso a educação. A letra era horrível e totalmente infantil. Isso fez ele respirar fundo mais uma vez.

Até que série ela tinha conseguido estudar?

Se ela veio de Vegas, já estava nessa vida tinha algum tempo.

"Caralho Suzan, você não pode afastar a merda da sua xoxota do apartamento por um dia inteiro?" Ele ouviu Mallory resmungar e logo depois pode escutar o barulho das trancas. "Você não ia ver o seu..." A voz dela morreu e ela esbugalhou os olhos quando viu que não era Suzan quem estava na porta. "Como porra você chegou aqui?"

"Posso entrar?"

"Porra Tyler, eu não recebo clientes em casa."

Ele respirou fundo.

"Eu só quero falar com você."

Ela fechou os olhos irritada e deu passagem para ele.

Tyler notou na hora como ela estava com um cheiro diferente. As pontas do cabelo estavam um pouco úmidas e o cheiro de sabonete dove – o que sua mãe sempre mantinha nos lavablos e pias dos banheiros de sua casa – chamou sua atenção.

A segunda coisa que ele reparou foi que ela estava descalça, com um vestido ou uma blusa grande que era verde e já estava bem velha. Era decotado e curto, claro que isso o acordou um pouco.

O apartamento era bem pequeno, mas diferente do seu era limpo e organizado. Ele notou algumas embalagens de camisinha em cima de uma cômoda que tinha apenas uma TV antiga e colocou a mochila no sofá velho de dois lugares.

"E aí?" Perguntou irritada. "O que vai querer?"

"Sei que agi mal vindo atrás de você." Ele coçou o cabelo e observou ela andar até a pequena cozinha que ficava na sala. "Mas não dava para deixar de vir quando te vi saindo do hotel junto do café..."

"Claro que não dava." Ela debochou. "É totalmente normal stalkear prostitutas saindo de seus trabalhos, não é mesmo?"

"Talvez seja." Provocou. "Quando você quer algo que só aquela prostituta pode te dar."

Ela bateu o armário com força.

"Qual é a sua afinal?"

"Já disse, eu quero conversar."

"Mas eu já disse!" Ela aumentou o tom de voz. "EU NÃO SOU O TIPO DE GAROTA QUE CONVERSA!" Ela puxou ar com força. "Eu sou o tipo de garota que fode."

Ele travou o maxilar irritado.

"Eu posso pagar para conversar com você, ok?"

"Porra Tyler! Eu não devia ter deixado você entrar." Ela negou com a cabeça nervosa. "Não se você não está afim de me comer."

"Mallory... você não está mais trabalhando." Ele tentou encontrar palavras para fazer com que ela se sentisse segura. "Apenas converse um pouco comigo."

"Tudo bem." Ela resmungou. "Quer conversar? Então me deixa começar."

"Certo."

"Você arruma confusão na boate e os seguranças acham melhor me mudar de andar. Então você some por dois malditos dias. E então aparece na porra da porta da minha casa quando eu estou um trapo. Mal terminei de tomar um banho para dormir! Dormir porra!"

"Mallory... me des..."

"Soque as suas malditas desculpas onde achar melhor!" Ela começou a caminhar pela sala, seu rosto ficando vermelho por causa da raiva. "E se você quer tanto saber, olha... eu fodi com o Aidan! Ele me teve por cima dele duas vezes, igual como eu fiz com você." Tyler começou a se irritar com a mudança da conversa. "E eu chupei ele na porra daquele beco outras três vezes. Então quando ele viu que eu era boa com a porra do pau dele na minha boca, um dia ele me contou como tinha um amigo que precisava de ajuda. Mas eu nunca imaginei que esse amigo fosse ser virgem para comer alguém no lugar de ser comido!"

"Você está insinuando que eu sou gay?" Perguntou com raiva.

"Não!" Ela gritou de volta. "Estou insinuando que você é a Britney! Porra Tyler, você tem a merda do ex que quebrou seu coração tatuado em seu peito!"

"Puta merda." Ele riu nervoso. "Eu não posso acreditar que você ache que eu sou virgem e gay."

"E não era?" Ela gargalhou debochando. "Vai me dizer que não era virgem até me comer?"

"Porra nenhuma!"

"Mais uma prova" Ela esbugalhou os olhos e jogou os braços para cima. "Ego ferido!"

"Você não sabe o que está falando."

"Não precisa ter vergonha, sabe? Eu fico até... feliz por ter sido a sua primeira." Ele riu sem nenhum humor.

"Você não foi minha primeira. Nem mesmo primeira prostituta." Ele abriu alguns botões de sua camisa. "E já que está na minha vez de falar, Michael não é o nome de meu ex namorado! É o nome do meu _falecido_ irmão!"

Mallory se encolheu na mesma hora.

Morto.

Aquele era o nome do irmão dele que estava morto.

Ela engoliu seco, não preparada para ouvir o que ele ainda ia continuar.

"Você não é a primeira mulher que eu como! Muito menos que eu pago para conseguir isso. Você está certa, eu não preciso pagar para conseguir sexo, a prova disso é que eu deixei uma garota que conheci em uma festa ontem a noite _dormindo_ em minha cama!"

Ela se virou.

Tinha que ficar de costas.

"Quem está com a merda do orgulho ferido agora?"

Ela fungou o mais baixo que pode e limpou o rosto antes de se virar.

"Ok. Se você é não é gay, me prova agora!" Ela comentou determinada. "Já que você veio aqui para me foder, termina!"

"Eu já disse que não vim aqui fazer isso e..." Ela o interrompeu.

"Você já começou." Sorriu irônica. "Agora termine!" Exigiu.

"Não! Eu não quero isso de você."

"Não é o que seu corpo diz." Ela o observou de cima a baixo. "Vem!"

"Não..." Ele fechou os olhos tentando empurrar tudo aquilo para longe. Ele precisava pedir desculpas. "Não..."

"É isso o que você quer Tyler?" gritou irritada tirando o vestido. "Então vem aqui."

Ele observou seu corpo totalmente livre das roupas e respirou fundo. Ela era realmente muito atraente.

"Vem!" Ela gritou de novo. "Agora vem como a porra de um homem e me come de uma vez!"

O descontrole dos dois era obvio.

Ele começou a tirar as roupas com raiva e assim que estava livre de todas elas caminhou em sua direção só parando para pegar uma camisinha que tinha visto na cômoda da pequena sala.

"É isso que você também quer, não é?"

"É."

"É isso que você quer, não é Mallory?" Perguntou enquanto a prensava contra a parede e não deixava nenhum espaço entre os seus corpos. "É assim que você quer. Quer que eu seja seco, rápido, duro."

Ela não resistiu.

Seu gemido alto mostrou como ela se entregou a situação.

Era melhor ela fazer logo isso, de qualquer forma.

Ela também queria e sabia que enquanto ele não tivesse sexo com ela, a paz não retornaria a sua vida. Não que ela tivesse alguma, mas com um cara a menos no seu pé, ela conseguiria outros para dar atenção e assim conseguiria juntar dinheiro mais rápido.

Ela podia sentir como ele estava contra seu quadril. Os beijos quentes e pequenas mordidas em seu ombro fizeram com que mais um gemido saísse naturalmente.

Tyler não foi delicado quando colocou a mão na parte interna de sua coxa. Ela resmungou e ganhou mais beijos por seu pescoço por isso.

"Não precisa..." ela resmungou baixinho.

"Não é trabalho." Ele falou entre beijos enquanto começava a acariciá-la.

"Eu só não..."

"Me mostra então." Ele olhou para ela. "Me mostra como você gosta."

Outro gemido.

"Forte." Ela provocou irritada por estar sendo contrariada. "Duro. _Seco._"

Ela sentiu dois dos longos dedos dele dentro de si e mal teve tempo de pensar em reagir ou dizer não. Era bom. E ela poderia ser empurrada até a ponta do precipício sem necessária mente se jogar dele.

"Mais forte!" Tyler grunhiu e mordeu a pele de seu maxilar enquanto empurrava os dedos para dentro dela com mais força. Ele podia sentir ela ficando mais molhada e isso estava deixando ele ainda mais excitado. "Mais forte porra! Eu disse mais forte!"

Não existia maneira de Mallory permitir que ele fosse suave ou delicado.

Jamais.

Ela continuou deixando ele a guiar até onde ela agüentasse e tentou se concentrar no atrito se deu corpo contra a parede.

"Quer que eu bote a camisinha?" Ela perguntou tentando se mostrar extremamente profissional.

"E quero que você goze."

Ela perdeu a força nas pernas e ele notou como ela também tinha se arrepiado totalmente.

Mallory se esforçou para não se deixar levar. Gozar com um cliente não era certo. Jamais poderia ser. Mesmo quando ele era bonito e tinha dedos longos fazendo um estrago em você. Ela tinha que pensar rápido ou então ia acabar cedendo para ele.

Pense

Pense

Pense

Claro!

"Se você quer que eu goze, Tyler..." Ela tentou olhar em seus olhos. "Então você vai ter que me foder para valer. Seus dedos não são suficientes para isso."

Ela viu a embalagem cair no chão, bem ao lado de seu pé esquerdo e depois fechou os olhos tentando encontrar formas de dar o seu melhor e nada sair errado. Um orgasmo na hora errada e com certeza ela estaria com problemas.

Será que ele não estava a testando?

Sua linha de raciocínio fugiu quando ele começou a se empurrar e de uma só vez a completou. Os dois gemeram alto demais, curtindo a situação. Cada nova estocada, afinal ele estava fazendo exatamente como ela tinha pedido, seu corpo estremecia mais e mais. Ela começou a sentir a típica falta de ar. O calor, as borboletas fazendo um vendaval por seu estomago, empurrando o mesmo para o seu ventre.

Os gemidos altos dela estavam quebrando Tyler mais e mais. Mas a parede estava impedindo que ele sentisse mais do seu corpo. Ela estremeceu e ele apertou sua cintura fazendo ela engasgar mais uma vez soltando ar.

"Cama!" Ela gritou desesperada. "Cama porra!" Era a sua ultima medida.

Tyler observou que o quarto tinha duas camas pequenas.

"Qual delas?"

"A direita."

Ele não deu muito tempo para que ela pensasse em algo. Talvez ela estivesse pensando em se deitar ou até mesmo em vir por cima dele, mas ele cumpriria com sua palavra. Ele faria o seu desejo.

Mal Mallory encostou os braços e joelhos, Tyler apareceu por trás dela, agarrando seu quadril com força. Logo quando ele a completou, bateu _naquele lugar_ a fazendo tremer, gemer e suplicar por um pouco de sanidade.

Ele não resistiu dessa vez e deu um belo tapa certeiro em sua bunda. Ela adorou aquilo e mesmo ele não vendo, ela sorriu se lembrando que tinha se masturbado no dia anterior imaginando ele a pegando por trás novamente, só que de uma maneira bastante passional como agora.

Morder o travesseiro foi uma idéia que ela teve em cima da hora, mas mesmo assim ela sentiu o corpo ir esquentando e esquentando... as sensações conhecidas chegando sem pedir licença, Tyler puxando o seu cabelo e gemendo, falando diversos palavrões...

Era demais.

Ela não ia conseguir.

Para Tyler se segurar um pouco mais seria difícil. Ela era linda, ela era quente e ele estava sentindo algo que finalmente estava cedendo, já que não tinha feito isto da outra vez. Ela não parecia mais estar sendo tão mecânica, tão calculista desde que tinha se apoiado na cama.

Ele adorou cada segundo disso apreciando entrar e sair dela e observar cada novo detalhe. O tom dos gemidos, o arrepio, o seu corpo ficando suado, avermelhado...

Ele largou seu cabelo e apertou mais a mão que estava em seu quadril para aumentar a intensidade de seus movimentos quando ela literalmente explodiu.

Tyler sentiu Mallory tremer, o apertar, gemer com sofreguidão e perder a força por completo de seu corpo. Ele sorriu e se permitiu vir não muito depois.

Ela ficou jogada na cama como se estivesse curtindo um grande barato. Um pequeno sorriso brincava por seus lábios, seus olhos estavam fechados... Ela estava sentido como se tivesse flutuado.

Mas assim que Tyler se moveu para longe de seu corpo ela se encolheu e se abraçou.

"Mallory?" Ele perguntou esbaforido.

"Me desculpe..."

"Mallory?" Quando ele tocou em seu braço ela tremeu e escondeu o rosto protetoramente.

Tyler não precisava ser um especialista para saber que ela estava esperando alguma reação violenta da parte dele. Mas não era para menos. Ele que não sabia da verdadeira história e só podia imaginar que ela estivesse imaginando isso por tê-la perseguido.

"Eu machuquei você?" Ele passou a mão em seu cabelo e ela tentou se encolher ainda mais. "Mallory... está tudo bem... eu não vou machucar você."

Ela tentou relaxar ao toque dele, mas não conseguiu.

Não naquele momento.

Tyler foi se aproximando aos poucos, nervoso e sem saber o que fazer.

Ele continuou o carinho pelo cabelo dela apreciando como os fios estavam macios e reparando como eram longos. Mais longos do que ele tinha ligeiramente reparado antes.

Ele observou o rosto dela ainda muito tenso, os olhos espremidos...

Será que se ele tivesse conseguido beijá-la ela teria relaxado mais?

Ele começou a passar a mão por seu braço carinhosamente. Passou longe do ombro, que estava muito próximo de seu rosto.

Também aproveitou para fazer carinho por sua barriga. Ele evitou qualquer parte que gritasse sexo e continuou a explorar o corpo dela de uma forma diferente. Como se ele fosse realmente um virgem que não entendia nada do corpo de uma mulher e estava cheio de medos e receios, em especial por não querer desrespeitá-la.

Logo os dois estavam deitados, apertados na pequena cama.

Allison sentiu a mão dele protetoramente por seu corpo e agarrou o travesseiro com força quando finalmente teve coragem de chorar. Ela ainda estava se sentindo apreensiva, mas o que mais a incomodava agora não era o receio pelo que Tyler pudesse vir a fazer.

Foi quebrar a regra que ela tinha feito em respeito aos Riley.

Era claro que ela estava mentindo sobre estar trabalhando como uma garçonete. Mas aquele travesseiro significava conforto como ela nunca tinha tido antes de conhecer Doug e ela fez a promessa de que a cama em que aquele travesseiro estivesse ela jamais atenderia nenhum cliente.

Ela se sentia extremamente culpada por isso.

"Fala comigo..." Tyler pediu enquanto a abraçava com mais força já que ela estava permitindo. "Por favor."

Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

"Eu machuquei você." Ela repetiu o movimento. "Tem certeza?"

Ela acenou positivamente e apertou a mão dele que estava em sua barriga.

"Desculpa." Ele beijou sua nuca. "Eu não sei o que Deu em mim, mas eu não queria te assustar."

Mallory fungou, relaxando aos poucos.

Ela estava se sentindo protegida. Tyler não parecia que ia sair de lá agora. Talvez fosse quando ela finalmente caísse no sono... seria melhor assim.

Ele aproveitou e fez mais carinho nela até que o sono os dominasse.

Aquele foi um longo começo de dia...

Tyler acordou e se assustou vendo que já eram quatro da tarde.

Ele precisava correr.

Sua mãe já deveria estar bem irritada com seu atraso e não teria desculpa que fosse boa o suficiente para convencê-la de que ele estava sendo irresponsável no dia da festa de seu aniversário. Se ele ao menos estivesse com roupas melhores, arriscaria ir direto até a casa dela onde os últimos convidados deveriam estar chegando.

Sua mãe não gostava de comemorar aniversários, mas também não faria isso sem os filhos por perto. Já bastava a dor de não ter mais o Michael por perto. Tyler não podia fazer isso com ela justamente no dia de seu aniversário. Se a data tivesse caído em algum dia da semana ela entenderia que receber os parabéns por telefone...

Bem. Na verdade Tyler jamais teria uma desculpa boa o suficiente para se convencer que sua mãe não ficaria triste. Ele catou as roupas e se vestiu desajeitadamente rápido demais.

Assim que terminou de calçar os sapatos ele se sentou na ponta da cama e alisou o braço dela por baixo do lençol.

"Hmm?" Ela perguntou parecendo irritada.

"Mallory." Ela respirou fundo fazendo uma careta. O erro de confundir as coisas foi totalmente dela.

"O que você quer agora?"

"Eu só queria me despedir." Ela sentiu uma pontada em seu coração.

_Aquela palavra não._

"Vá embora!" Ela se cobriu com o lençol.

"Eu tenho que ir agora..."

Tyler não esperava que ela fosse ser tão grosseira, mas ela praticamente se levantou, enrolada com o lençol no corpo.

"Saia já da porra da minha casa! Você já conseguiu o que queria, então saia daqui!"

Tyler não falou nada e pegou sua mochila, não querendo mais confusão. No fundo ele sabia que tinha magoado ela. Que tinha feito errado com ela a perseguindo, invadindo sua privacidade e apreciado mais uma vez se seu corpo que agora parecia extremamente frágil.

Ele mal podia saber que a irritação dela passava longe do que ele estava citando mentalmente como reais razões.

O que realmente a irritou foi depois de tudo o que ele fez, depois de todas as barreiras que ele ultrapassou sem pedir por favor...

Tanto Allison quanto Mallory não sabiam lidar com despedidas ou qualquer palavra que tivesse significado parecido saindo da boca de outra pessoa. Outra pessoa que tivesse conseguido enganá-la, deixá-la ainda mais frágil. Ela já tinha errado dando espaço para os Riley, e agora estava assinando seu tratado de morte dando espaço para um cliente imbecil que apenas não tinha dinheiro para pagar um foda.

Ela esperou um pouco e então trancou o apartamento.

Nervosa ela correu de um lado para o outro dos poucos metros quadrados. Em cima da pequena mesa de metal estava o seu celular.

Ela o pegou e voltou para a cama onde se deitou agarrada ao travesseiro e se cobriu completamente como se ninguém pudesse vê-la.

Um toque bastou para que Lois atendesse.

"Allison? Querida? Está tudo bem?"

Allison chorou por alguns minutos e foi confortava por ela que agiu como uma mãe.

"Eu... eu consegui." Comentou baixinho.

"O que você conseguiu querida?"

"Gozar..." Allison fungou e do outro lado da linha Lois tentou não ficar nervosa ou constrangida com o linguajar da garota. "Eu finalmente consegui gozar quando estava fazendo sexo."

"Ele é legal?" Lois se abraçou quando fez a pergunta.

"É exatamente este o problema." Allison fungou com força, sentido um estranho vazio no colchão. "Ele é legal... demais..."

* * *

**E aí? O que acharam desse cap? Para quem ainda não sabe, o meu plano de ter apenas 7 caps babou. Vamos ver em quantos eu consigo fechar a fic, ok? Hehehe

* * *

**

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**ENVIE UMA REVIEW E CONTA TUDO O QUE VC ACHOU DO CAP!**

**Bjs e até a próxima. **

**Mi.**


	7. Cap V

**Mais um cap on! Ainda não sei se vou poder att ma semana que vem, ok? Mas vamos ficar de olho nisso. Sempre aviso tudo no twitter, então... se eu puder a gente se encontra por aqui daqui uma semana, certo?

* * *

**

**Cap V

* * *

**

Tyler pulou para fora do taxi apressado e bateu a porta com tanta força que o taxista o xingou alto o suficiente para que algumas pessoas que passavam pela rua escutassem.

Ele respirou fundo e tocou na campa da casa que um dia também foi sua e temeu levar um enorme esporro pela falta de cuidado com a data de hoje.

Caroline abriu a porta e ficou observando o irmão mais velho com uma careta.

"Ei você!" Ele sorriu e a pegou no colo, fazendo com que ela sorrisse e esquecesse qualquer sinal de abuso por nunca vê-lo o suficiente. "Como está a minha grande desenhista?"

Ela riu envergonhada.

"Eu tenho uma nova mostra em duas semanas, sabia?"

"Sério?" Ele bagunçou seu cabelo. "Você está ficando importante ou algo assim?"

"Não sou eu que venho pouco em casa." Resmungou fazendo bico.

Tyler sorriu sabendo que poderia contornar a situação. Lidar com sua irmã mais nova sempre era fácil. Ela era a sua princesa, uma artista que precisava de um pouco mais de amor e carinho que o normal, já que seu pai era ausente e seu verdadeiro irmão mais velho mal teve a chance de conhecê-la direito.

Ela encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e colocou a mão bem em cima de onde ela sabia que estava a tatuagem.

"Ela chorou hoje de manhã." Tyler sabia que a irmã estava falando da falta que Michael fazia para todos. "Vinte e dois anos é muito pouco, não é mesmo?"

"Claro que é! Eu tenho vinte e três!"

"Vinte e três e pouco mais de meio." Ela sorriu com ele fazendo cócegas. "Quando você aparece na minha escola?"

"O estágio está me matando." Ele comentou tristonho. "Tenho um mínimo de horas para cumprir todas as semanas."

"E nos finais de semana? Não pode almoçar com a gente? A família do Les sempre faz almoços aos domingos."

Tyler estava feliz que Caroline pudesse ter um pai de verdade em sua vida. Se padrasto era um bom homem e a amava como se fosse sua filha. Ele sim estava disposto a qualquer coisa para manter o sorriso dela sempre presente. Ele também era um cara legal para Tyler.

O cheque de mil dólares todo mês caia em sua conta.

Ele sempre falava que ser universitário não era fácil.

Tyler nunca tinha levado a universidade a sério até algum tempo atrás. Ele ainda estava em uma fase de experimentar as coisas interessantes que a universidade podia lhe dar. Muitas aulas interessantes, bons mestres e muitos livros.

Filosofia e sociologia eram seus temas favoritos.

O problema é que depois de dois anos gastos em cursos para autoconhecimento, ele precisava fazer uma escolha de uma profissão real, já que não gostaria de se tornar um professor.

A entrada em cadeiras para o curso de engenharia foram apenas para que ele tivesse uma ocupação maior, mas com o tempo, ele descobriu que a arquitetura era um curso completo para ele que gostava de passar horas se perdendo em maquetes, cálculos e planejamentos perfeitos.

Como se fosse um bônus,quando estava trabalhando ele conseguia afastar tudo de ruim ou que soasse pesaroso de sua cabeça.

Ele tinha grana suficiente, graças a ajuda de sua mãe e seu padrasto, para pagar o aluguel do apartamento, as contas extras e também conseguir ter alguns luxos de vez em quando.

Luxos...

Assim que ele soltou a irmã que saiu correndo para chamar a mãe, se lembrou do ultimo luxo que tinha se dado com o dinheiro de Les que estava em sua conta.

Mallory.

Seu temperamento explosivo.

Seu corpo natural e sexy.

Se sexo depilado.

Seus gemidos.

Seu sorriso sacana.

Seus beijos.

Sua boca em seu...

"Já não era sem tempo." Ele sentiu a mão pesada em seu ombro. "Maldição Tyler, sua mãe estava ansiosa pela sua chegada."

"Tiver alguns problemas hoje." Confessou envergonhado. "Mas nada que eu não possa lidar, realmente."

"Você sabe que eu estou aqui para o que der e vier, não é garoto?" Les lhe observou sério. "De verdade Tyler... o que você precisar..."

Ele riu balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"Eu só encontrei alguém legal." Comentou vendo seu padrasto sorrir.

"Alguém legal?"

"Algo assim..." Ele encolheu os ombros.

"E ela não veio?" Tyler fez uma careta. "Vamos lá, sua mãe ia adorar conhecê-la."

Tyler riu e caminhou em silencio imaginando como a sua mãe ia _adorar_ conhecê-la. O rosto sempre demonstrando irritação, as roupas curtas demais e a falta de modos natural.

Se ela tinha achado Aly esquisita no começo por causa de suas pequenas manias, ele tentou não rir demais pensando em como a mãe ficaria chocada ao ver que ele estava saindo com uma prostituta.

Ele até podia ver ela usando o vestido preto e colado que flagrou ela usando mais cedo. Era bonito e arrumado, apesar de curto. E ele tinha visto o seu rosto complemente limpo, sem maquiagem.

Ele precisava reparar nela mais vezes.

Observar aqueles olhos com mais cuidado.

Verdes, misteriosos, faiscantes, profundos...

Existiam muitas palavras para que Tyler descrevesse os lindos olhos da garota que neste exato momento ele se deu conta de que tinha virado o seu mundo de cabeça para baixo.

* * *

A casa ficou vazia, mas ele continuou na sala.

Caroline mostrava seus últimos desenhos animada e tagarelava sem parar sobre a nova mostra de arte que iria participar.

Sua mãe o observou com cuidado durante toda a noite.

A forma com que ele ficava distante do nada, como ele foi fumar diversas vezes... claramente ele estava pensando em alguém e seu marido tinha comentado mais cedo que Tyler estava vendo alguém.

Ela sorriu junto com ele e tentou conter sua excitação.

Todos sabiam como ele ficou magoado por meses e ainda se sentia culpado pela morte da ex. Foi apenas uma grande fatalidade que mudou a vida de todos de tal forma que Diane temeu perder mais um filho que a vida tinha lhe dado. Tyler era um bom garoto, mas passou meses ainda mais depressivo que o normal.

Quando ele decidiu que gostaria de se mudar para o velho apartamento de Michael todos ficaram alarmados.

Com o passar do tempo tudo foi parecendo estar em seu devido lugar.

Peça por peça.

Ela se encostou mais no corpo do marido e sorriu imaginando que a ultima peça finalmente tinha ocupado o seu devido lugar...

* * *

Tyler puxou a coberta por cima do corpo da irmã e puxou ar chateado.

Ele tinha fumado mais que o normal e Caroline reclamou com ele mostrando mais uma vez que mesmo sendo mais nova era a mais sabia dos dois.

Michael também não fumava, achava errado.

Mas se toda família tem sua ovelha negra, Tyler tinha certeza de que este era o seu posto.

"Ei..." Ele ouviu sua mãe o chamar, já vestindo um robe. "Vem cá."

Os dois não tinham se falado muito.

O almoço que foi esticado para um pequeno jantar para os mais íntimos que ficaram até tarde foi monopolizado pelo novo material de Caroline e as novidades em sua galeria de arte. Ela estava expandindo o negocio com a ajuda de dois novos sócios e o projeto foi dado para a empresa que Tyler estava estagiando.

Ele tinha esperanças de ser contratado, mas a certeza veio quando o seu chefe, que era amigo de Les confirmou que bastava ele terminar os estudos na NYU que tudo estava certo. Diane ainda estava muito orgulhosa por saber que o amigo sempre comentava como Tyler era talentoso, organizado e pontual, além disso, ele também sabia tratar com os clientes, o que era fundamental.

"Acho que vou nessa." Ele avisou depois de fechar a porta do quarto da irmã.

"Não." Ele sentiu sua mãe passar a mão em seu cabelo. "Fique. Me deixe curtir meu filho no final de semana do meu aniversário."

"Você já curtiu." Garantiu envergonhado.

"Você tem um quarto e nós temos muito o que conversar." Ela o abraçou. "Estou vendo o meu menino virar um homem..."

"Nem tanto mãe..."

"Filho, você conseguiu um estagio e garantiu um emprego em uma das maiores empresas de arquitetura do país. Como quer que eu não reconheça isso?"

Ele riu.

"Só espero que seja tão organizado no escritório quanto em casa." Ela brincou já sabendo como o apartamento que ela não teria coragem de entrar estaria uma grande bagunça.

"Estou feliz com a oportunidade. Acho que finalmente encontrei meu lugar no mundo e a jornada de trabalho não é tão pesada assim."

"Não?" Ela riu e se sentou em cima da antiga cama dele. "Você poderia voltar para cá."

"Não mesmo." Ele riu passando a mão pelos livros da prateleira. "Como vou beber com meus amigos e trazer garotas para este quarto de solteiro?" Ele se virou para cama. "Elas riram de mim por causa dessa colcha de estrelas."

Diane riu do filho.

"Pode ser pior." Ela tentou começar o assunto. "Ela podia rir das estrelas que brilham no seu teto quando apagamos as luzes."

Ele sorriu sem graça antes de se sentar ao lado da mãe.

"Les te falou, não foi?"

"Ele é meu marido e você é meu filho." Ela passou a mão por seu braço. "Como ela é? Ela é bonita? Ela tem atitude? O que ela faz da vida?"

Tyler ficou ligeiramente irritado com si mesmo.

Les nunca deveria ter escutado o que ele e falou.

"Mãe... calma."

"Vamos, Tyler." Ela pediu. "Me conte."

"Ela é linda." Ele buscou palavras para descrevê-la. "Sim, ela é uma garota forte. Mas... além disso eu não sei muito."

"Onde vocês se conheceram?"

"Em uma... em uma boate."

"Você gosta dela." Era uma afirmação. "Finalmente permitindo alguém aqui, campeão?" Ela esfregou seu peito, bem em cima de seu coração. "Ei fico tão feliz por isso."

"Eu ainda não sei. Pode ser um..." Ele balançou as mãos nervoso.

"Namorico de algumas noites?"

"É." Ele concordou apenas para se livrar. "Algo assim."

"Certo." Ela sorriu se levantando. "Amanhã eu termino o interrogatório."

"Mãe..." Diane sorriu com a careta do filho.

"Durma Tyler." Ela sorriu sem humor. "Amanhã será um longo dia."

Naquele momento ele soube que deveria ficar na casa de sua mãe já sabendo que no dia seguinte iriam visitar Michael.

Ele olhou bem para o celular e se perguntou se ela gostaria de receber uma ligação dele.

Mas ele sabia que a grande verdade é que ele gostaria de receber uma ligação dela e conversar.

Como será que ela estava?

Será que ela estava bem?

Será que ela estava muito puta com ele?

Será que ela estava trabalhando?

Muito longe de onde Tyler estava Mallory tentava não observar a entrada do segundo andar, onde estava fixa agora.

Ela não tinha certeza sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido hoje, mas tinha certeza de que era melhor se afastar dele quando atendeu um cliente e fechou os olhos para imaginá-lo. Não era a melhor solução, mas era a mais prática que ela tinha ao seu alcance.

Ela ainda estava irritada com o fato dele ter invadido sua privacidade, ter usado o seu corpo para conseguir o que queria sem pagar nada.

Ela desligou o telefonema com Lois quando ela começou a perguntar mais do que estava acontecendo e seu celular estava desligado desde então.

Ela não tinha coragem.

Ela nem mesmo tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo, mas era claro que ela queria mais daquele estranho conforto que tinha conseguido.

Naquela noite, porém, Mallory não o viu.

Não pode cobrar seu pagamento.

Não pode pedir por mais.

Não pode se sentir protegida quando finalmente se deitou em sua cama.

* * *

Ir ao cemitério jamais seria animador para qualquer humano normal.

Caroline segurou mais forte sua mão quando Charles se aproximou de todos. Não existia maneira de fazer com que os dois não se tratassem como estranhos. Em um ano e meio, pai e filha se viram vezes suficiente que podiam completar todos os dedos de uma mão na ocasião de hoje.

Não era ago bonito de se ver, mas Les, que sempre se incomodava com toda a situação mordeu a língua e tentou não ficar mais tempo incomodado com toda a situação que fora criada em pouco mais de segundos. O clima ficou pesado e todos ficaram extremamente incomodados com toda a formalidade.

Para a surpresa de todos, uma mulher se aproximou a passou o braço pelo de Charles. Caroline foi quem mais pareceu estar surpresa e surpreendida. Quase como se estivesse sendo ameaçada.

"Tyler?" Ela perguntou baixinho e ele a pegou no colo saindo de junto do túmulo.

"Caroline, você já tem onze anos."Charles resmungou. "Já é quase uma moça. Não precisa disso."

Tyler ignorou e caminhou pelo cemitério para longe de todos eles.

"Não vai passar no tumulo da Aly?"

"Você quer passar lá?"

"Eu sou sua irmã." Ela o abraçou com força. "Estou com você em tudo."

Tyler sorriu e a apertou mais antes de chegarem até o túmulo.

_Aly Craig – 12 – 10 – 1983 - 11- 09 – 2001_

"Você não seve se culpar." Caroline disse com calma. "Às vezes eu acho que Deus apenas faz o que precisa ser feito pelas pessoas."

Tyler riu sem o menor humor.

"Como assim?"

"Eu não sei... mas na escola sempre lembram que Deus tem uma missão para nós na terra. Talvez... a dela já tenha acontecido."

Tyler a abraçou com mais força e fechou os olhos lembrando que Aly tinha ido até o escritório de Charles aquela manhã para tirar satisfações com ele. Segundo ela tinha deixado em seu bilhete, ela não agüentava mais ver que o sogro era tão irresponsável e indiferente com os filhos.

"Ela jamais teria ido se eu não ficasse tão mal com algumas merdas..."

"Tyler..."

"Ok." Ele riu de verdade. "Me desculpe pelo palavrão, senhorita. Eu não sei se apenas me sinto culpado..."

"Um dia a gente descobre, não é?"

"Acho que sim."

"Certo." Ela sorriu. "Estou pronta para comer o meu café da manhã especial.  
Tyler voltou a caminhar com ela.

"Você gosta mesmo da mostarda daquele lugar, não é?" Ela sorriu e ele amou perceber como poderia contar com a pequena irmã para se afastar das magoas.

"Eu amo o menu do Michael." Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro do irmão querendo conforto. "Acho que é a maneira que eu tenho de ficar mais próxima dele. Comendo torrada com mostarda daquele lugar... que nem você, escrevendo no café do outro lado da rua."

Tyler não falou nada.

Apenas caminhou até o carro de Les sem falar mais nada.

* * *

Durante o café da manhã o clima continuou tenso e constrangedor.

Caroline era a única que tentava fazer com que existisse alguma conversa na mesa, mas evitava a jovem mulher ao lado do pai.

"Não vai nos apresentar?" Tyler perguntou usando um tom de voz rude. "Oi, eu sou o Tyler. O filho do meio."

"Sim. Sinto muito querida." Ele se referiu a mulher ao seu lado. "Esta é Lucianne. Minha namorada."

Todos pareceram bastante impressionados com a noticia, esbugalhando os olhos e se movendo de forma estranha.

"Oi Lucianne." Tyler começou. "Esta, bem na sua frente é Caroline. A filha que ele está vendo pela terceira vez no ano."

"Tyler, não comece..." Charles pediu irritado. "Não comece e estrague a conversa."

"Oh!" Ele levantou a voz. "Nós estamos tendo uma conversa agora? Sério?"

"Tyler..."

Ele se virou e ficou calado não querendo piorar a situação.

Ficou olhando pela janela e um cabelo vermelho chamou sua atenção.

Tyler se levantou e correu para o lado de fora em uma triste esperança de ver Mallory, mas tudo o que viu foi uma outra ruiva que mal lembrava ela.  
Era domingo.

Talvez ela finalmente estivesse tendo uma folga.

"Tyler?" Caroline chamou sua atenção. "O que foi?"

"Eu pensei ter visto alguém."

"Quem? Sua nova namorada?" Ele sorriu sem humor.

"Nova namorada?" Charles perguntou. "Pelo visto meu filho também tem alguém para nos apresentar, não é mesmo Tyler?"

Ele não soube o que responder naquele momento.

A semana passou lenta demais.

Mallory já não agüentava mais se perguntar os motivos de Tyler não ir atrás dela e dois dias atrás, quando atendeu um cliente que ficou no Hotel do Sr Kevin para dormir, esperou que amanhecesse para observar o movimento no café.  
Nenhum sinal.

Ela sabia que estava sendo estúpida, então precisava seguir em frente.

Ele era apenas bonito demais para que fosse verdade...

Os clientes foram chegando e agitando a noite da quinta. Muitos pedidos, muitos toques em seu corpo, muitas notas por sua roupa. Ela detestava dançar por ser muito desastrada, mas continuou tentando fazer seus movimentos sensuais enquanto a música ainda tocava.

Mas uma surpresa chamou sua atenção.

Ela observou quando ele entrou no andar e continuou a dar voltas lentas ao redor do pole.

Engoliu seco quando ele foi abordado por outra garota e o seu quase sorriso morreu quando ela notou que ele não estava só. Aidan mais algum outro cara que ela já tinha visto estavam ali.

Ela não queria ter que dividí-lo com ninguém.

Mesmo sabendo que não deveria pensar sobre nada disso.

Um assobio e ela se inclinou no palco, recebendo a nota de um cliente que pediu para que ela tirasse o sutiã.

Ela já estava começando a obedecer o pedido quando os olhos de Tyler encontraram os seus.

Ele correu em sua direção com uma nota na mão. Apenas um dólar, mas naquele escuro não teria problema... Ele só não podia permitir que ela tirasse a roupa daquela forma.

"Não te disseram que eu estava te esperando na vip?"

Ela apoiou as costas na barra e sorriu sussurrando para ela mesma.

"Você veio..."

"Ei garota! Eu mandei tirar esse sutiã!"

Tyler se irritou vendo como ela estava sendo tratada.

"Eu já paguei por ela na vip." Tyler rosnou e Mallory se encolheu. "É melhor cair fora."

"Devolve meus cinco dólares então." O cliente pediu estendendo a mão e Mallory com muita raiva devolveu o dinheiro.

"Merda!" Ela resmungou. "Você acertou mesmo pela Vip?" Perguntou desgostosa.

"Vou acertar agora." Tyler pareceu indiferente. "Sobe lá."

"Ok..."

Ela caminhou até o primeiro andar e se sentou no pequeno sofá da sala e esperou que Tyler entrasse na sala parecendo irritado.

"Posso fumar, não é?" Ele estava estranho.

"Claro que você pode." Falou tediosa enquanto se levantava e dava a ele a chance de se sentar. "O que posso fazer por você hoje?"

"Eu estou tão irritado." Ele resmungou soltando a fumaça com força. "Meu pai! O filho da..." grunhiu. "Minha irmã fez onze anos de verdade ontem. E meu pai não foi vê-la."

Mallory estava decepcionada.

Ele não estava aqui para vê-la, mesmo depois de dias.

"O que eu posso fazer por você, Tyler?" Perguntou irritada.

"Me escutar? Por favor?"

Ela não queria saber de sua vida, muito menos que ele tinha uma irmã com quem se importava. Ela o queria para si. Ela o queria para poder estar apenas com ela. Ainda mais depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, depois de tanto tempo que ele estava fora.

"Eu não sou sua psicóloga. Aqui, Tyler, eu sou a sua puta." Resmungou irritada.

"Não posso, de verdade... não quero explorar esse lado de você. Eu passei dias terríveis, só pude vir aqui hoje e queria conversar com você."

Ela lambeu os lábios para conter um palavrão.

Ele não tinha sentido a falta dela, tinha?

"Mas eu só estou aqui para te servir." Ela abriu bem as pernas para que ele pudesse observá-la. "Você não queria tanto me tocar?" Perguntou tentando soar sedutora. "Me toca Tyler."

"Não." Ele fechou os olhos. "Você é mais do que isso."

Ela sorriu e se levantou indo para o seu colo.

"Me toca Tyler..." Ela sorriu passando a mão por seu cabelo macio e cheiroso. "Eu sei que você quer. Seus hormônios não mentem."

Ele pegou em sua cintura com força, mas diferente do que ela imaginava ele apenas a afastou.

"Porra Tyler!"

"Por favor... converse comigo. Ou me escute." Ele parecia nervoso, cansado, mas não estava pensando nela.

Não estava querendo ela.

Não mais.

Isso a irritou.

Ela tinha esperado por ele todo esse tempo.

Mas ele... só estava pensando em usá-la.

"Certo." Ela fechou as pernas e arrumou a postura irritada. "Quer conversar? Me pague."

"Pagar você? Mas eu já paguei lá embaixo."

"Eu sei." Ela se irritou. "Eu estou falando do serviço em minha casa."

"Você não pode estar falando sério." Resmungou "Porra Mallory! Eu... eu fui atrás de você!"

"Exato!" Se segurou para não gritar além do que poderia para algum segurança não estranhar. "Você foi atrás de mim para me comer! E conseguiu! E... e você... em..."  
Mallory não conseguia terminar a frase ' E você dormiu comigo em minha cama antes de me abandonar.'

"Eu não tenho essa grana agora." Ele suplicou.

"Se vire! Me pague!"

"Eu vou arranjar." Ele prometeu nervoso. "Mas por favor, me escute..."

"Estamos acertados por aqui?" Ela caminhou até a porta irritada. "Estamos, não estamos?"

"Sim, mas por favor, não vai..."

"Eu não posso ouvir seus dramas pessoais. Eu posso ouvir tudo de mais sujo que quiser falar, seus gemidos e até mesmo seus pequenos resmungos. Mas eu não me importo com a sua vida fora daqui. Então se você não quer nada comigo, nem pode me pagar pelo serviço do sábado passado, encerramos por aqui."

"Eu senti a sua falta a semana inteira..." Ele confessou nervoso.

Mallory apenas fechou os olhos não sabendo se queria ouvir mais.

"Eu tive uma semana difícil. Domingo eu visitei o tumulo do meu irmão e o da minha ex..."

"CALA A BOCA!" Ela gritou irritada. "Acabamos por aqui!"

Mallory disparou para fora da pequena sala e assustou algumas pessoas que não tinham visto ela tão irritada assim já tinha algum tempo.

Ela entrou no bar e começou a ajudar Suzan com algumas bebidas, mas não perdeu Tyler de vista. Ele ainda olhou em seus olhos, demonstrando como estava irritado, mas ela não pode correr atrás. A vida dela já tinha merda demais acontecendo para que ela se importasse com a merda da vida dos outros.

"Ele parece uma fera."

"Ele vai ficar assim até me pagar."

"Te pagar?" Suzan perguntou sem entender.

"É... rolou um extra outro dia."

"Safada!" Suzan riu. "Que tipo de extra?"

"Ele me comeu." Resmungou. "Mas não pagou."

"Eu deixava ele comer minha bunda sem pagar..." Suzan comentou risonha. " Ele é gato demais!"

"Sim..." Comentou chateada. "Ele é lindo, mas só isso."

"Você se preocupa demais Mall." Ela riu. "Um cara desse é para curtir... Ou você já sentiu que ele pode ser problema?"

"Não sei... Não imagino ele sendo ruim ou problemático tipo Sr Kevin."

"Você podia pedir um emprego no café, não é?"

"Não." Mallory balançou a cabeça. "Eu não vou pedir emprego nenhum em lugar algum. Aqui é o meu lugar Suzan."

"Ok. Você quem sabe."

Suzan queria uma vida melhor para a garota ao seu lado, mas sabia que onde estavam, por pior que fosse ainda era a grande alternativa que elas tinham para sobreviver em um mundo que exigia tantas qualificações até mesmo para trabalhar como atendente de um bar qualquer.

"Ei..." Mallory lhe chamou atenção. "Eu já fiz a cota do dia mesmo..."

"Você vai atrás dele não é?" Suzan notou pelo seu rosto como ela estava arrependida.

"Acho que sim..." falou baixinho. "Preciso de minha grana também..."

"Vai lá..." Ela sorriu. "E tenta se aproveitar, pois cliente gostoso a gente não tem todo dia..."

Mallory quis rir.

Mas não conseguiu.

O apartamento foi mais difícil de lembrar qual era, por causa do andar, do que o prédio em si. Tyler morava apenas doze quadras da boate.

Ela bateu na porta errada duas vezes, mas uma das vizinhas que tinha os olhos brilhantes enquanto falava sobre Tyler finalmente disse qual era o real apartamento dele.

Bater na porta foi fácil.

Difícil foi ouvir todas as trancas sendo abertas.

Pior ainda foi encará-lo que apesar de estar inicialmente surpreso, se demonstrou completamente irritado.

"Se você veio atrás do seu dinheiro, eu não tenho."

"Você disse que ia arranjar, não disse?" Perguntou entrando no pequeno apartamento.

"O que você quer aqui Mallory?" ele a imitou.

"Eu sei que você está puto comigo."

"Sim. Talvez eu realmente esteja." Ele continuou de costas. "O que você quer de mim esta noite Mallory?"

"Conversar."

"Sobre o que?" Ele observou ela se sentar no sofá.

"Eu quero que você me conte tudo o que estava tentando me contar em meu trabalho."

"Para quê?"

"Droga Tyler..." Ela passou a mão no rosto. "Eu não gostei do que você fez."

"Eu também não." Se sentou ao seu lado.

"Ok, merda... eu fiz merda." Confessou. "Mas você também foi idiota."

"Certo." Ele se encostou de vez no sofá. "Eu errei mesmo."

"Você sumiu..."

"Eu tive uma semana difícil." Ela mordeu os lábios para não dar tempo de falar mais do que deveria. Ele também ficou calado.

"Me conta..." Ela tentou começar o assunto. "Conversa comigo..."

Tyler sorriu olhando nos olhos dela e começou a conversar. Foi muito mais um monólogo e ela realmente não parecia se importar com o que ele estava falando, mas estava ali. Ela segurou sua mão, muito mais por estar incomodada por ouvir sobre a sua vida pessoal que outra coisa, mas o pequeno gesto de conforto fez com que os dois fortalecessem aquele laço estranho que criaram.

Tyler se sentiu culpado quando ela começou a ficar sonolenta e ofereceu o sofá da sala para ela que aceitou de bom grado.

Ele puxou o sofá para que virasse uma cama de casal modesta e ela o ajudou a forrar a cama explicando que existia uma dobra especial que ela sentiu falta de não fazer.

"Foi o Doug quem me ensinou." Ela riu e ele não gostou de ouvir aquilo, imaginando que fosse um ex.

"Bem... boa noite."

"É."

Ela tirou os sapatos e a calça.

Era melhor ele sair logo dali...

Tyler sabia que logo mais ia trabalhar. Ele teria que se levantar em quatro horas, mas a falta de sono apesar do cansaço, era enorme. Ele resolveu deixar Mallory na sala, mas a porta de seu quarto ficou aberta.

Se ela precisasse de qualquer coisa ele estava ali, disponível.

Ele pegou um livro qualquer e tentou ler, mas não estava conseguindo se concentrar. Já estava quase dormindo quando ouviu um barulho alto e delicioso.

Parecia que Murphy estava ali, lembrando que tudo que está ruim pode ser piorado.

Ele não estava louco.

Não podia ser.

Será que...

Claro que não.

Podia ser um gemido de dor. Aquele sofá velho não ia fazer bem para a coluna de ninguém, ainda mais alguém tão delicado como ela.

Tyler se levantou disposto a oferecer sua cama para ela, mas assim que entrou na sala precisou puxar ar com força.

Mallory estava com a mão entre as pernas, mordendo os lábios e sua outra mão estava por baixo da blusa, provavelmente beliscando seu lindo e pequeno mamilo.

"Porra Tyler..." Ela resmungou baixinho. "Eu preciso de alguma privacidade."

Ele engoliu seco e deu as costas para ela.

"Ok. Deixa para lá." Ela pediu com a voz embargada. "Vem cá."

"Você..." Ele não sabia por onde começar. "Você estava mesmo se masturbando em meu sofá?"

Ela sorriu.

"Me ajuda a dormir." Confessou.

Tyler não sabia como agir em uma situação com aquela. Além disso, garotas geralmente dormiam em sua cama, não no sofá velho da sala. Aquele sofá cama era de Michael. Ele nunca gostou de dormir em camas e Tyler resolveu manter aquele móvel por ser confortável, apesar de tudo. Michael tinha conseguido comprar com algum esforço já que não queria um centavo se quer de seu pai. Era estranho ela estar ali, pois ele sim estava acostumado a dormir ali de vez em quando.

"Você pode ir dormir na minha cama."

"Não Tyler." Ela riu voltando a se deitar. "Eu posso tentar me resolver por aqui mesmo. Não quero foder com você. Não de graça."

Ele riu.

"Eu prometo não ser barulhenta de novo…" Ele fechou os olhos e se levantou se perguntando como teria forças para tentar dormir sabendo o que ela estava fazendo quando ele acordou.

Ele foi até a cozinha beber uma água e quando voltou para a sala, lá estava ela.

"Você fica tão linda fazendo isso..." Confessou observando ela continuar o que estava fazendo. "Merda..." Resmungou. "Me deixa te tocar Mallory."

Ela mordeu mais os lábios olhando em seus olhos e assentiu.

"Allison." Ela falou baixinho quando ele se sentou na cama. "Eu não estou trabalhando, lembra?"

Tyler sentiu ela puxar sua mão e logo depois ele estava sentindo a pele macia de sua barriga.

"Me toca..." Ela pediu.

"Daquele jeito?" Perguntou nervoso enquanto deixava os dedos escorrerem por seu sexo.

"Não." Ela guiou os movimentos de sua mão. "Pra dormir eu gosto de me masturbar devagar... "

"Porra..." Ele resmungou sentindo tudo o que ela estava disposta a lhe dar. "Você está tão molhada..."

"Eu estava pensando em você..." comentou baixinho para deixá-lo com ainda mais tesão. "Assim!" Ela tremeu verdadeiramente. "Não pare!" Ela pediu antes de gemer alto.

Tyler continuou os movimentos leves e constantes sem penetrá-la. Ele amou ouvir ela gemer e pedir mais, se entregar e se derreter em seus dedos. Ela apertou os lençóis, as suas pernas e quando arquejou, ele não resistiu e a penetrou com dois dos seus dedos fazendo com que ela revirasse os olhos extasiada com o orgasmo que tinha conseguido.

Tyler estava maravilhado por conseguir que ela relaxasse de verdade como agora.

Ela sorriu e olhou em seus olhos antes de finalmente agradecer.

"Obrigada Tyler." Ela se encolheu parecendo estar um pouco insegura.

"Vem comigo..."

"Acabei de gozar em seus dedos." Comentou rindo, quase inocente. "Não precisa."

"Ok." Preferiu não insistir e a ajudou a se cobrir. "Qualquer coisa... qualquer coisa mesmo, sabe onde estou."

"Boa noite Tyler..." Ela riu. "E obrigada de novo." provocou.

* * *

**Ui. Hehehe. Tanto ainda tem que acontecer... Tanto ainda vão conversar... como será que as pessoas que se importam com eles vão reagir a isso tudo? Hmmmm**

**Me deixem saber de tudo, ok? Hehe

* * *

**

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**

**Bjs, Mi. **


	8. Cap VI

**Ufa! Ainda bem que consegui postar essa semana não é? Não vou me proolongar aqui pq não estou criativa, o sono está me roubando tico e o teco não funciona sozinho. **

**Espero que gostem de mais esse cap. **

**Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

**

Tyler praticamente pulou da cama, assustado com o toque do seu celular.

Não era o seu despertador, e sim o toque de seu chefe.

O celular não estava em seu quarto, então ele aproveitou que teria que sair do mesmo e vestiu a calça social. Se seu chefe estava ligando de seu número pessoal, com toda certeza ele estava muito atrasado.

Será que ele tinha alguma camisa limpa e passada?

Ele subiu o zíper da calça e seguiu o som que indicava vir de sua cozinha.

"Alô?"

"Tyler!" A voz dele era animada. "Como você está?"

"Bem." Puxou ar. "Me desculpe pelo atraso, eu já estou saindo."

"Seu cliente cancelou hoje." Tyler fez uma certa vendo que já estava meia hora atrasado. "Aproveite para adiantar algumas coisas do projeto de sua mãe ou da faculdade." Seu chefe estava sério. "Tire uma folga hoje."

"Ehrn.. Me desculpe pelo atraso, isso não vai acontecer nunca mais."

"Sua voz mostra que não dormiu muito, garoto. Eu entendo. Esta semana foi difícil para você, não foi?"

"Sim, foi." Tyler fechou os olhos e lembrou do rosto triste da irmã que recebeu um embrulho, no lugar de um abraço do pai em seu aniversário. "Mas está tudo bem." Ele soltou o ar com força e olhou para o sofá onde Mallory estava dormindo. "Só uma crise de insônia."

"Aproveite que sou amigo de sua família." Riu. "Tire o dia de folga, vamos ter que nos ver no domingo, não é mesmo?"

"Mesmo assim me desculpe. Não deveria ter deixado o cliente esperando."

"Não Tyler." Ele riu. "O cliente realmente desmarcou. Relaxe um pouco garoto. Você precisa."

"Ok..."

"Mas no domingo não fure comigo."

"Ok."

Tyler viu quando ela se mexeu no sofá. Ele largou o celular em cima da mesa da cozinha e andou em direção a ela.

Ele não tinha muita certeza sobre como deveria chamá-la. Allison? Mallory? Ela se moveu novamente, emburrada, e se espreguiçou um pouco. Ele sorriu tendo idéias e ela finalmente bocejou. As olheiras e o resto de maquiagem ao redor dos olhos indicavam que ela ainda tinha que dormir mais um pouco.

"Que horas são?"

"Nove da manhã."

"Porra, eu preciso dormir." Ela resmungou irritada. "Ainda está muito cedo."

"Durma." Comentou suave.

"O que diabos você está fazendo em casa essa hora?" Ela coçou os olhos. "Tenho que ir não é? Você já vai trabalhar?"

"Não." Tyler sorriu e tirou a calça social. "Hoje eu fico em casa. Meu chefe me deu folga já que meu cliente cancelou a visita que eu já estava atrasado para atender…"

"Hmmm." Ela fechou os olhos não querendo encará-lo. Talvez ele estivesse procurando palavras para colocá-la para fora de sua casa.

"Allison?" Seu coração acelerou.

"Hmmm?"

"Hoje eu quero passar o dia com você."

Ela se virou ficando de costas para ele que riu com sua atitude.

"Posso deitar?"

"Não estou afim de sexo."

"Só perguntei sobre deitar..."

"Tanto faz." Resmungou. "Só me deixa dormir."

Tyler deitou do seu lado e roubou um pedaço do lençol se segurando para não rir. Ela ficava tão bonita irritada...

O sofá não era muito grande, mas o tamanho era suficiente para que ele pudesse respeitar o espaço dela. Ele ouviu quando ela soltou um pequeno barulho indicando que finalmente tinha dormido. Sendo assim, ele também se entregou ao sono que tanto precisava.

* * *

Ela se moveu preguiçosamente no sofá. Era maior que sua cama o que permitia que ela passasse mais tempo se espreguiçando. Piscou algumas vezes e passou a língua pelos lábios secos.

Ela estava com sede.

Apertou o lençol antes de empurrá-lo irritada.

Será que ele tinha finalmente saído? Será que ele finalmente tinha enjoado de sua presença?

Ela se sentou e coçou os olhos por algum tempo até que ouviu o barulho que vinha do quarto. Parecia que alguém estava digitando.

Assim que chegou no corredor viu que Tyler estava de costas para ela, mas de frente para um computador. O cheiro do cigarro a fez salivar. Ela podia pegar alguma água depois que finalmente desse um trago.

"Ei..." Ela o cumprimentou antes de pegar o cigarro que estava apoiado em um cinzeiro cheio.

"Oi." Ele terminou de digitar o e-mail e se virou com a ajuda da cadeira que foi um pouco para trás com a surpresa que ele teve. "Porra!"

"O quê?" Ela nem mesmo se deu conta.

Ela ainda vestia apenas a sua blusa. Sem nada por baixo.

Sem absolutamente nada.

Nem mesmo uma calcinha.

Tyler não tinha acordado a mais de vinte minutos. Bebeu um copo de suco, ligou o computador, vestiu uma camisa e uma calça que estavam no chão e pegou alguns cigarros antes de entrar em seu e-mail de descobrir que tinha alguns para responder.

"Você..."

"Ah!" Ela riu quando os olhos dele se fixaram em sua intimidade. "Você já viu, não foi?" Deu os ombros. "Mas vou me vestir. As vezes eu esqueço dessas suas crises de gay."

Ela piscou e saiu do quarto indo em direção a sala.

Tyler respirou fundo antes de se levantar. Ele viu quando ela entrou na cozinha.

"Você está com fome?" Ela acenou positivamente enquanto bebia água. "Podemos..."

"Eu tenho que cair fora." Passou a mão na boca. "Que horas são?"

"Quase três."

"Está na minha hora." Ela se apressou para pegar a bolsa.

"Não está não. Eu acordei tem muito tempo..." Mentiu. "e esperei você até agora para comer alguma coisa."

Ela terminou de calçar as sandálias nervosa.

Tyler tinha mesmo a esperado para comer?

"Ok." Ela se enganou achando que ele poderia se importar de verdade. "Mas depois que a gente comer eu caio fora."

"Não precisa." Ele calçou chinelos. "Eu queria passar o dia com você, conversar..."

"Eu tenho que trabalhar." Avisou quando passou pela porta do apartamento.

Ele fez uma careta, mas ficou calado. No elevador ficaram afastados. Foi um pouco desconfortável até que chegassem ao térreo. O silêncio, a vergonha e a irritação... as dúvidas, todas ajudando ao clima não ficar melhor. Nem mesmo quando saíram do elevador e começaram a caminhar pelo grande corredor térreo.

"Você não vai ter vergonha de ser flagrado com alguém como eu?"

"Não."

"Eu realmente acho que é melhor eu ir embora."

"Você não vai."

"Eu tenho que trabalhar hoje a noite."

"Mas ainda são três da tarde." Ele tentou se conter. "E hoje é sexta, então eu imaginei…"

"Imaginou errado." Ela riu ainda com muito sono.

"E se…" Tyler tentou fazer as contas. "É deixa para lá."

"Eu sou cara, não sou?" Riu sem humor.

"Não é isso…"

"Eu só sou uma puta Tyler. E é comum caras como você pagarem para me comer."

A senhora que passava pelo corredor do prédio deixou o queixo cair. Tyler sorriu envergonhado e Mallory gargalhou.

"Viu só? Putas espantam pessoas quando não estão sendo comidas."

"Pare com isso."

Ela rolou os olhos.

"Você é apenas mais uma garota que passou a noite comigo."

"Apenas mais uma?" Ela finalmente parou para olhar para Tyler que estava bem atrás dela. "Quão modesto você é?"

"Quanto vale 24h de sua _liberdade_?"

Ela riu e estalou a língua.

"Muito mais do que você poderia pagar, de qualquer forma."

"Certo." Ele resolveu mudar de assunto. "Eu tenho que pegar algumas roupas na lavanderia da esquina."

"Ok."

"Você gosta de pizza? Eu estava pensando em pegar pizza aqui perto."

"Tá bom." Avisou mexendo na bolsa. "Ufa. Estava com medo de ter esquecidos meus documentos e o cartão do metrô lá em cima. Eu abri minha bolsa antes de dormir, para desligar meu celular."

"Nós vamos voltar." Ele avisou quando finalmente saíram do pequeno prédio.

"Vamos, é?" Ela acendeu um cigarro. "Não sei não..."

"Nós vamos." Ele sorriu para ela. "Hoje eu tenho folga no meu estágio e matei aula."

"Que bom para você." Sorriu irônica. "Minhas folgas só são nos domingos se eu não tiver nenhum cliente para atender em casa..."

"Você vai sempre na casa deles?"

"Eu estou aqui, não estou?" Ele sorriu sem humor. "Então... eu vou. Não gosto muito. Soa intimo demais. E tem todo tipo de gente, todo tipo de situação. Tem um cliente que eu fui atender uma vez que argh."

"Argh?"

"Dia de domingo a esposa dele freqüenta a igreja e leva os filhos. Eu o atendi durante quatro domingos. Ele me comeu na cama que dividia com a mulher... ele não era delicado ou calmo... era como se a mulher dele impedisse ele de ser quem ele era. Então ele tirava uma cruz que ficava na parede da cama e se soltava." Gargalhou. "Era ridículo."

"Como você consegue rir disso? Ele estava traindo a mulher."

"Eu sei." Deu os ombros. "Mas não é problema meu. Sempre atendi um bom número de coroas e casados que precisam ter na rua o que não tem em casa."

Tyler estava constrangido quando pararam na frente da pizzaria.

"Aqui não tem cadeiras."

"Eu disse que a gente ia voltar para minha casa, não disse?"

"Ok."

"Agora me diga, qual o sabor que você mais gosta?"

* * *

Eles não conversaram mais nada desde que passaram pela lavanderia. Mallory ficou distante vendo algumas cadeiras que tinham do lado de fora da loja e ficou ali, sentada e olhando seu celular.

Tyler não sabia se ela estava tomando cuidado com o horário, mas quando se aproximou, soube que ela estava triste, provavelmente estava lembrando de alguém. Ele conhecia bem esses momentos. Até algum tempo atrás era ele quem ficava assim com facilidade.

Ela se levantou calada e caminhou ao seu lado parecendo ainda mais frágil que o normal. O celular ficou em sua mão até que eles entraram no apartamento mais uma vez. Tyler colocou a pizza em cima do balcão e levou as roupas limpas e passadas para o quarto. Era melhor que ele guardasse logo para não correr o risco de passar vergonha indo para o estágio.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntou preocupado quando viu que ela estava parada, encostada na geladeira.

"Hmhum.." Murmurou roendo a unha.

"Tem certeza?" Perguntou pegando guardanapos. "Eu posso fazer algo por você?"

Ela sorriu.

"Pare de tagarelar e vamos logo comer!" Abriu a caixa, pegou uma fatia e mordeu.

Tyler que estava segurando a porta da geladeira aberta e ficou parado observando ela sorrir com os olhos fechados. _Todo aquele momento de 'estou comendo meu favorito.' _Chamou sua atenção. Assim que ela abriu os olhos, ele se voltou para a geladeira.

"Só tem cerveja aqui, serve?"

"Faz tempo que não bebo, mas aceito." Falou de boca cheia e ele riu. "O quê?"

"Nada." Ele deu um gole na sua cerveja, mas não conseguiu deixar de rir.

Ela fez uma careta.

"O que, porra?"

"Nada..." Ele sorriu e pegou um pedaço de pizza. "Nada..."

Mallory optou por tirar as sandálias de salto. É claro que ela sabia que teria que ir logo mais, mas não existia motivo para manter seus pés cansados. Essa era a sua desculpa... lógica.

Tomou a cerveja devagar. Depois de um porre que tomou com um cliente, aprendeu que deveria maneirar no álcool se não estivesse sozinha e em sua própria casa. Depois de três fatias de pizza, tudo se tornava ainda mais lento e um certo cansaço tomou conta de seu corpo de novo.

Ela fez uma careta, frustrada, pensando em como seria a noite: longa, chata, cheia de clientes escrotos.

Tyler não falou nada, para não forçar a situação.

Ele estava se corroendo por dentro, mas teria que se segurar. Ou tentar não demonstrar curiosidade demais sobre a vida dela. Tyler sabia como era chato quando pessoas ficavam fazendo perguntas para ele. Com ela, a vontade de conversar sempre era grande. Como se finalmente ele tivesse encontrado alguém que pudesse escutá-lo.

Claro que ele sabia que não era assim que as coisas estavam funcionando, mas talvez aquele fosse um começo.

"Você... você quer tomar um banho?"

"Eu posso?" Os olhos dela brilharam.

Ele se sentiu péssimo naquele momento.

Que merda de vida era essa?

"Claro que pode." Deu seu melhor sorriso. "Estava quente lá fora, não foi?"

"É..."

Definitivamente ela não queria papo.

"Vou pegar uma toalha para você."

* * *

Mallory ficou feliz sentindo a água morna de um chuveiro enorme como o de Tyler. Era como se fosse uma grande ducha. Em Vegas, no banheiro da boate tinha uma dessas. E ela só tomava seus banhos por lá. Era muito mais confortável, muito mais relaxante... E prático. Como se a água quente nunca fosse acabar.

No seu pequeno apartamento ela tinha um chuveiro que tinha água quente, mas a água não mantinha a mesma temperatura se ela fosse demorada.

Ela estava feliz por poder tomar um bom banho depois de comer bem. Talvez toda essa alegria fosse por causa do álcool. Tinha muito tempo que ela não bebia e cerveja era supérfluo. O máximo de luxo que ela costumava se dar quando queria beber algo melhor, era coca Diet. De resto, água era de graça ou custava poucos centavos que não a deixariam totalmente pobre.

Ela pegou o shampoo de Tyler e sorriu sentindo o _cheirinho_ dele.

O sabonete dele tinha um cheiro mais masculino do que ela estava acostumada a usar, mas mesmo assim era bom. A sensação de estar limpa é que era maravilhosa.

Ela secou o corpo e tirou o máximo de água que pôde do cabelo. Passou a mão no pequeno espelho e se viu sem maquiagem. Não era um resultado muito bom. Ela acabava aparentando ser nova. Nem todo tipo de homem é chegado em uma _ninfetinha. _

Ela saiu do banheiro sorridente. Tyler estava no quarto, sentado na cama, vendo algo na TV.

_A dele funcionava. _

"Vou tomar um banho também." Avisou nervoso por ver que ela estava só de toalha e logo de trancou no banheiro.

Ela se sentou na cama depois de desenrolar a toalha do corpo e tentou secar mais do cabelo. Na TV um anuncio de que um filme ia começar prendeu ainda mais sua atenção e ela largou a toalha no chão. Aos poucos foi relaxando e logo estava deitada na ponta da cama totalmente atenta ao que a TV exibia.

Tyler saiu do banheiro, mas decidiu não se aproximar ou fazer barulho. Ela estava tão bonita deitada em sua cama, nua, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. O cabelo molhado, nenhuma maquiagem...

Ele decidiu que poderia ir até o quarto para vestir uma cueca e uma bermuda antes de se aproximar dela. Aproveitando a deixa que ela deu mais cedo, ela também já tinha visto ele nu, não tinha?

Não que ela tivesse se quer notado sua presença.

Tyler pegou uma de suas cuecas de dormir – pareciam decentes para estar na presença de alguém que já tinha transado com ele – e se sentou na cama depois de arrumar os travesseiros.

Ela ficou quieta e atenta, então ele resolveu deixar ela assistir.

Ele conhecia aquele filme que estava quase acabando.

Loucuras de Uma Noite era um filme divertido. Seu irmão, seis anos mais velho vivia assistindo ele por ter uma queda por Jennifer Connely. Será que ela era como Michael?

"Você gosta desse filme?" Ela virou o rosto em sua direção. Um sorriso engraçado virou uma careta.

"Não…" Ela se virou em direção a tv novamente. Arrumou o cabelo úmido que estava com o cheiro do seu shampoo…

"É que você está tão atenta…" Ele relaxou mais um pouco.

"Só faz muito tempo que eu não assisto um filme…"

"Quanto tempo?"

"Alguns anos…"

"Mas e a TV na sua casa?"

"Ela não funciona..."

"Quando você fala anos..."

"Eu quero dizer que desde uns doze ou treze anos eu não vejo nenhum filme ou TV como agora." Ele reparou como ela pegou uma mecha do cabelo e mexeu, merecendo nervosa. "Eu ainda estava no sistema. Lá a gente até tinha uma TV para todo mundo, tinha um videogame também. Mas sempre que eu podia estar lá, o videogame era usado. O Elton era tipo... um mestre nisso. Então eu desistia de ver TV para que ele pudesse jogar. Era a única coisa que realmente deixava ele feliz."

Sistema, Elton, todos.

Três palavras chave que deixaram Tyler ainda mais curioso.

Ele não precisou perguntar. Allison se acomodou mais na cama e continuou a falar, ainda de costas para ele.

"Não é como se eu sentisse muita falta... mesmo que a TV de casa funcionasse eu não teria tempo para assistir. Sempre estou cansada e nos dias que estou um pouco menos tenho que ir me depilar, tenho que me arrumar... ao menos uma vez na semana eu faço isso. _Eu sou obrigada a fazer isso."_

Ela se calou, deu um pulo assustada com uma das cenas finais, mas Tyler pode ver, mesmo que muito pouco, o sorriso dela.

"Meu irmão tinha uma tara por essa atriz." Confessou puxando assunto quando os créditos eram exibidos.

Ela finalmente se virou em sua direção.

Mordeu o lábio inferior com força já que estava vendo ele praticamente nu. Tyler era muito, muito bonito. Os olhos claros, a pele pálida como a sua. Os poucos pêlos em seu peito, barriga. Ela sorriu quando notou que ele tinha levantado uma das pernas, nervoso. Ele também estava sentindo a mesma coisa que ela.

"Allison..." Ela engatinhou na cama em sua direção.

"Vai dizer que não?"

"Vou." Engoliu seco, mas ela passou a mão por cima do tecido.

"Você nunca vai conseguir mentir pra mim." Ela riu maliciosa. "Eu quero."

Ele fechou os olhos sentindo ela o acariciar.

"Você também quer, não quer?" Sua mão se movimentou com mais vontade. "Eu quero..." Ela tentou encontrar palavras para convencê-lo. "Eu quero cochilar. Você viu ontem... tocou, sentiu... viu como eu realmente relaxo depois de um orgasmo."

Ele gemeu alto e a puxou mais para perto.

Uma de suas mãos afastou o cabelo de seu rosto para que pudesse beijá-la e a outra escorregou por seu sexo. A mão dela nunca parou e a que estava livre apertou seu ombro, como se estivesse pedindo por apoio.

"Mais um." Ela pediu antes de voltar a beijá-lo.

Tyler fez como ela pediu e escorregou mais um dedo para dentro dela que gemeu alto e sorriu parecendo estar bem satisfeita.

"Camisinha?" Perguntou ainda sorridente e com os olhos fechados.

"Eu preciso ir pegar." Avisou com alguma dificuldade.

"Ok." Ela adorou quando ele lhe deu um beijo rápido antes de se levantar.

Ele não demorou e ela puxou a embalagem de sua mão com um sorriso travesso. Ele mal pode se sentar na cama e foi atacado. Ele sorriu e gemeu sentindo a boca pela por sua barriga e tentou não piscar para não perder o pequeno espetáculo que ele só tinha visto em filmes pornôs. Ela enrolou o preservativo com a língua antes de colocá-lo com a boca.

A pressão de seus lábios finos...

Ela sorriu e veio por cima, apoiando uma das mãos em sua barriga.

Tyler apertou seu quadril, sua cintura, sorriu vendo ela se mover de olhos fechados, cabeça jogada para trás.

Ela queria.

Ela estava mais solta.

Ela estava se satisfazendo e também estava o satisfazendo.

Cada gemido, cada aperto, cada novo movimento...

Ele não ia durar muito mais, mas precisava esperar. Precisava se segurar.

Ela sentiu as mãos dele apertarem mais sua cintura mostrando vontade. Ela queria que ele tocasse mais o seu corpo, mas não sabia pedir. Era estranho fazer esse tipo de coisa. Acabou puxando uma das mãos para massagear seu seio e ele fez isso muito bem.

"Vem por cima."

Ela pediu se jogando para trás sem delicadeza.

"Com força."

Tyler mordeu seu pescoço e gemeu alto quando ela o abraçou com braços e pernas soltando um gemido carregado por alivio. Ele praticamente se derreteu naquela hora.

Ela pediu espaço silenciosamente e correu até o banheiro. Não demorou muito por lá, mas foi até a sala e voltou para o quarto com o aparelho celular na mão.

"Só para eu não perder a hora." Comentou esbaforida e sorridente antes de se deitar ao seu lado e mesmo deixando um pequeno espaço entre o corpo dele, ela logo adormeceu.

Tyler tentou entender o quão forte foi tudo aquilo. Ouvindo seu pequeno ressonar não resistiu e dormiu também.

Horas mais tarde – já passavam das nove – ele acordou.

Sozinho.

Andou pelo apartamento e não a encontrou por nenhuma parte. Ele estava gritando por dentro por não ter coragem de ser sonoro.

Frustrado, voltou para o quarto e só assim reparou no post-it colado em sua TV.

A letra garranchosa dizia.

"eu volto."

Tyler se vestiu, pegou o livro que estava lendo e foi até a cozinha pegar uma cerveja antes de se sentar no sofá cama que agora estava como apenas um sofá com os lençóis dobrados em cima dele.

O sofá ficava de frente para a porta.

O lugar ideal para que ele pudesse esperar ela voltar...

* * *

**E aí? O que acharam?**

**QUER FAZER UM AUTORA FELIZ? **

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW! **

**Bj, Mi!**


	9. Cap VII

**Não estou muito criativa para fazer N/A hoje. Mas realmente agradeço por vcs terem esperado pelo post! **

**Semana que vem tem mais, e tem post em Kandy Life também. **

**Bem, é isso aí. Espero que gostem desse cap.

* * *

**

Mallory podia ouvir o barulho do seu salto contra o piso velho de pedra.

Ela se sentia cansada, triste... estranha na maior parte do tempo que foi gasto da estação do metrô até a porta do apartamento.

Ela pegou a chave e abriu a porta dando de cara com a amiga jogada no sofá.

"Noite ruim?"

"A mesma merda de sempre." Chutou as sandálias e puxou uma cadeira para sentar. "Você não ia ver o seu namorado?"

"Acabamos." Aquele comentário chamou sua atenção.

"Mas ele esteve na boate ontem..." Passou a mão pelo cabelo antes de pegar um cigarro. "Ele parecia bem."

"Exatamente." Suzan ofegou. "O filho da puta ficou noivo."

"Noivo?"

"Ele voltou com a ex." Limpou as lagrimas que insistiam em cair. "Ele voltou com a patricinha que tinha acabado com ele. E como consolo por nossos dois meses juntos ele me deu mil dólares para que eu não o procurasse mais."

"Filho da puta!"

"Eu sei." Suzan começou a soluçar. "Eu pensei..." fungou com força para tentar terminar o que tinha começado a falar. "Sabe eu pensei que tinha encontrado um cara legal e gentil, que tinha a chance de sair dessa..."

Mallory tentou fingir que não se importava.

"Eu amo ele Mall." Comentou desesperada. "Eu nuca amei um cara antes. Não como eu o amo."

Ela apagou o cigarro e se levantou.

"Mall... eu não sei o que vou fazer agora..."

"Suzan, ele sempre quis te comer de graça. Sabe disso, não sabe?"

"E daí? Ele acabou com a garota para ficar comigo."

"Você acabou de me dizer que ela tinha acabado com ele."

"Tanto faz!" Ela choramingou. "O que importa é que ele esteve mais tempo comigo nos últimos dois meses que com ela."

"Já passou algo na sua cabeça de que ele não acabou com ela em nenhum momento?"

"Ele não ousaria..."

"Quando é o casamento?"

"Daqui duas semanas."

"Bingo." Ela foi sarcástica. "Você foi a despedida de solteiro dele."

Suzan se encolheu e chorou mais. No fundo ela sabia que as palavras de Mallory, por mais cruéis que fossem, eram verdadeiras. Só em um primeiro momento ela chegou a acreditar de verdade que ele tinha acabado com sua namorada. Foi fácil ficar se enganando como ela queria.

O cara era mais novo, tinha dinheiro, era bom de cama e tinha sempre um bom papo para convencê-la a qualquer coisa. Ele foi carinhoso até demais. Ontem quando ele a procurou na boate ela já sabia que o tempo deles tinha chegado ao fim. Então ela lembrou que estava se enganando durante todo o tempo que passaram juntos. Ele sempre atendia as ligações da oficial. Ele sempre desviava do assunto quando compromisso era colocado em pauta.

Mas era uma chance, não era?

Quantas prostitutas não tinham melhorado de vida depois de encontrarem algum cara legal?

Não era como se ela fosse uma Julia Roberts em 'Uma linda mulher', mas os sonhos ainda eram possíveis.

Bem. Eles tinham sido possíveis até a hora que ele entregou o pequeno envelope com a quantia suficiente para que ela não o procurasse mais.

Mallory saiu do banho e fez questão de não baixar a guarda.

Se Suzan sabia que o cara tinha uma garota certa, para quê diabos ela iria investir nisso? O cara nem mesmo tinha comprado um presente para ela. Ela nunca recusava presentes que os clientes davam. A maioria acabava servindo para usar com outros mesmo...

Suzan tinha sido burra.

Bem burra.

"Não vem pro quarto se for continuar chorando, tá? Preciso dormir."

Suzan não respondeu.

Apenas pediu silenciosamente que Allison não passasse pelo que ela estava passando. Suzan poderia até estar com o coração partido, mas sabia que a amiga tinha passado o dia anterior com Tyler e não tinha sido trabalho...

* * *

Tyler passou o cinto pela calça social e o afivelou.

O cabelo estava molhado, a barba feita, a camisa branca perfeitamente limpa e passada. Os sapatos estavam lustrados – ele mesmo tinha feito o serviço na tarde de ontem – só faltava a gravata, o terno e a pasta que já estava em cima do sofá.

Tudo tão programado quanto o seu tempo gasto para se arrumar.

Ele estava sendo detalhista ao extremo.

O apartamento ainda estava uma grande bagunça e a caixa da pizza que ele comeu no almoço da sexta com Mallory continuava em cima do balcão.

Ele engoliu a saliva e com uma careta irritada terminou de dar o nó na gravata.

Em sua cabeça apenas uma frase, sendo repetida como um mantra.

"Ninguém gosta de trabalhar no domingo."

"Ninguém gosta de trabalhar no domingo."

"Ninguém gosta de trabalhar no domingo."

Ele colocou o terno e se virou em direção ao sofá para pegar a pasta.

Do mesmo jeito que estava, ficou. Até as garrafas de cerveja e o livro que ele terminou de ler ficaram no lugar onde ele tinha deixado.

Para quê se importar com o fato dela voltar ou não?

Ela não era uma garota livre.

E eles também não tinham nada.

Não existiam motivos para que ele ficasse realmente decepcionado, existia?

Era claro que existia.

Tyler sabia que estava gostando dela e sabia que era para valer. O problema é que isso não tinha como funcionar.

Ele pegou a pasta e saiu do apartamento sem olhar para trás, com medo de observar a prova de sua falsa esperança mais uma vez.

"Kevin Smith, quero que você conheça o meu melhor arquiteto no momento, Tyler Hawkins. Ele quem vai trabalhar comigo no projeto da reforma."

Tyler apertou a mão do homem barbudo e gordo, com um sorriso desengonçado.

"É uma gentileza de sua parte me apresentar assim Peter." Confessou envergonhado.

Ele observou a recepção velha e mal cuidada com cautela. O pequeno Hotel era bastante modesto e precisaria de uma boa reforma para ter o ar moderno que o dono queria. Aquele aperto em seu coração teve que ser empurrado de lado. Não importava se ele já tinha visto ela sair daqui mais de uma vez.

Kevin também era o dono do café que ele freqüentava. Seu estômago embrulhou quando ele comentou que era comum prostitutas levarem seus clientes ali, já que ele era sócio do Rick's que ficava cerca de duas quadras de onde estavam.

"O que você pretende, exatamente?" Peter perguntou e Kevin começou a explicar.

Ele ouviu toda a história de sua vida.

Como seu pai tinha chegado na cidade com poucos dólares no bolso, como ele conseguiu o café, como o irmão tinha o ajudado... Como sua família cresceu ali e como ele herdou o café junto com os dois irmãos que o deixaram na mão. Apesar de tudo ele conseguiu manter o que seu pai construiu e como ele tinha conseguido comprar este velho pequeno hotel por um bom preço, apesar de ele estar tão acabado.

Homens levam prostitutas para hotéis de beira de estrada e para hotéis de luxo também. Não existe um preconceito com relação a isso, mas o que Kevin gostaria era de dar um novo ar ao espaço. Por dentro a estrutura original parecia ser ArteDeco, mas os tons escuros só deixava o lugar sufocante, desagradável.

Tyler era um grande bagunceiro. Um grande atrapalhado com seu próprio espaço, mas sentia uma pequena falta de ar naquela pequena recepção.

Ele rapidamente entrou na conversa explicando a necessidade de tons claros, o que ajudaria a mostrar como o hotel é mais limpo do que aparenta.

O tempo que teriam para fazer algo era curto, afinal Kevin não gostaria de estar com seu hotel fechado por mais de um ou dois meses. Dessa forma ele acabaria perdendo muito dinheiro.

Eles percorreram pelos quartos que estavam disponíveis e Tyler tentou não ficar pensando sobre ela ter estado em um deles.

Muito precisava ser feito, mas o orçamento ficava mais curto com cada novo detalhe que era colocado em pauta. O último local visitado foi o pequeno bar que ainda parecia bastante elegante.

Mais e mais conversa e depois de um rápido – e ruim – almoço por conta de Kevin e o chef de sua cozinha, acertaram que ele iria pegar o orçamento e conhecer a proposta deles na terça pela parte da tarde.

Tyler se sentia aliviado por não ter mais que ficar ali. Era mais fácil de respirar do lado de fora. E muito mais agradável para não ter que pensar nela.

Na caminhada para casa ele se perguntou sobre Aly. Serpa que eles estariam juntos até agora? Apesar de ela ter sido inicialmente uma aposta, tiveram um verão maravilhoso onde ele descobriu que estava apaixonado por ela.

Seu coração apertou um pouco por sentir culpa.

Ele tinha prometido que a amaria até o fim dos seus dias, mas não podia fazer muita coisa ao ver que uma outra garota tinha roubado seu coração...

Mais uma garota cheia de problemas...

Ele entrou no mercadinho perto de sua casa e começou a fazer algumas compras. Ele ia precisar trabalhar quando chegasse em casa, então cigarros, cervejas e alguma coisa para comer seria necessário.

* * *

Mallory sabia que já era perto de três da tarde quando pegou o terceiro cigarro.

Ela estava com fome, ainda estava cansada e se sentia uma péssima colega de quarto por ter deixado Suzan chorando sozinha em casa.

Mas era o seu dia de folga e toda aquela situação de merda tinha deixado seu coração acelerado. Ela precisava conversar com alguém com urgência. Não alguém, mas com ele. Tyler deveria estar irado, mas ele precisaria entender que ela não pode voltar por causa do trabalho. O máximo de um amigo que ela teve foi Doug, que também foi como um pai e justamente por isso ela não se sentia suja por ter estado com algum outro cara.

Por mais pai que ele fosse, aquele papo de que caras mais velhos a deixava bem molhadinha era apenas da boca para fora. Ela estava feliz com a figura paternal dele por perto enquanto pôde, mas não se sentia suja com o que fazia.

Com Tyler não.

Com Tyler ela se sentiu mal em voltar para a casa dele depois de ter sido comida por quatro clientes em uma mesma noite. A zona de conforto dela ficou ainda menor quando ela cheirou o cabelo e só sentiu cheiro de cigarro. Não dava para voltar.

E de ontem para hoje também tinha sido muito cansativo.

Ela roeu a unha quando o cigarro acabou.

Será que ele não estava com alguma garota do tipo dele?

Será que ele ia voltar para casa?

Tyler saiu do elevador e não pode deixar de sorrir quando viu que ela estava de frente para a porta de seu pequeno apartamento. Ela parecia cansada, como sempre, mas também parecia um pouco mais à vontade. Ele quase se sentiu culpado. Finalmente ela parecia como uma garota de dezoito anos. Sem maquiagem, vestindo um short curto, uma blusa branca e usando tênis surrados nos pés. O cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo bagunçado e os óculos em cima da cabeça.

Ela parecia dez vezes mais frágil agora.

"Oi." Ela arriscou antes de olhar para o chão.

"Ta aqui tem muito tempo?"

"Não..."

Ele abriu a porta e ela entrou e o observou passar com as sacolas para a cozinha.

"Você está todo arrumado."

"Tive que trabalhar hoje." Explicou tirando o terno e afrouxando a gravata. "Mas e aí?" Ele também não sabia por onde começar.

"E aí?"

"Você não apareceu aqui ontem..." Ele começou a desabotoar a camisa e ela desviou o olhar para as sacolas.

"Muito trabalho."

"Ah." Ele puxou ar um pouco sem graça. "Vai trabalhar hoje?"

"Não." Passou a língua pelos lábios. "Amanhã de tarde eu tenho depilação e ginecologista."

"Hmmhumm..." Ele não sabia o que responder

"Eu trouxe um presente." Sua voz soou travessa. "Para... para compensar o meu... atraso?"

Tyler sorriu e empurrou uma cerveja para ela.

"É mesmo?"

"Aham" Ela tirou um saquinho transparente cheio de erva de dentro da blusa. "É da boa."

"Vou tirar essa roupa." Ele avisou. "Tudo bem?"

"Aham." Ela mordeu os lábios antes de dar um gole na cerveja.

"Hoje você pode beber?"

"Posso." Ele acenou positivamente antes de se virar.

"Tyler!" Ele voltou a observar a garota em sua cozinha. "Eu... você.. se importa se eu tomar um banho quente?"

"Claro que não."

Ele fechou a porta do quarto não para se trocar. Mas para afastar a barreira que foi criada entre os dois com um simples pedido.

* * *

Os dois ficaram bebendo em silêncio, jogados no sofá da sala. Uma caixa de cervejas foi consumida. Para Allison era muito, mas para Tyler já era um começo.

Ela ainda estava com o cabelo molhado e estava vestindo uma de suas camisas de botão. Ela estava tão à vontade que tudo o que ele queria fazer era beijá-la.

Na verdade ele gostaria de fazer muito mais do que isso. Ficou bem claro quando ela se inclinou para pegar a bolsa na ponta do sofá cama e mostrou como estava sem calcinha. Ele tentou agir normalmente, mas acabou tossindo sua cerveja e ela sorriu achando que ele estava nervoso por causa da droga.

"Eu fumo de vez em quando…" Comentou arrumando o fumo na palma da mão. "Me relaxa."

"Eu posso te ajudar a relaxar de uma forma mais divertida." Ele riu do próprio comentário idiota. "Acho que bebi um pouco mais do que o normal."

"E eu acho que quero falar hoje."

Tyler se levantou um pouco, já em alerta.

Ela sorriu e pegou o isqueiro sorrindo.

"É dos bons, eu garanto." Ela tentou conter um pouco mais o riso frouxo por causa da bebida. Era apenas difícil não sorrir com ele sorrindo tão 8ranqüilo na sua frente. "Hmmm." Ela tragou.

"É bom mesmo?"

"Me faz uma pergunta que eu respondo."

"Como?" Ele pegou o baseado.

"Não sei por onde começar, de verdade… Pergunta qualquer coisa que eu respondo."

"Tá bom." Ele soltou a fumaça preguiçosamente. "Qual a melhor lembrança que você tem de mim?"

Ela riu e se jogou na cama passando a mão no cabelo ainda molhado.

"O seu cheirinho…"

Ele se aproximou dela depois de tragar. Apagar o baseado era seguro.

"Sabe o que eu mais gosto de você?"

"O quê?" Ela perguntou rindo.

"Sua boca na minha."

"Hmmm. Muito safado!" gargalhou antes de fugir de um beijo que ele queria dar. "Cadê meu cigarro?"

"Então hoje é o dia de você falar?"

Ela riu e encostou a cabeça na parede.

"A culpa é sua…"

"Não tem problema conversar."

"Seu irmão conversava muito com você?"

"Sim."

"Você não consegue falar sobre isso, não é?"

"Não mesmo."

"Tudo bem. Mas como eu te disse, se eu conseguir a grana para bancar minha cirurgia, me mudo, não muito depois de fazê-la para a Califórnia."

"Pra quê?"

"Seios turbinados são exigências para quem não faz anal, como eu."

"Já disse." Ele sorriu. "Seus seios são legais."

"Mas ou eu turbino eles ou eu não posso trabalhar com filmes pornôs…"

Tyler riu, não acreditando no que ela estava falando.

Eles ficaram em um silêncio agradável por algum tempo, então assim que ela criou forças o quebrou.

"Ei Tyler…" Ela olhou em seus olhos. "Vou esperar você poder falar, tá bom?"

Tyler acendeu o baseado novamente e passou para ela.

"Que tal estudar?" Perguntou triste.

"Nunca tive muito disso. Quando consegui fugir do sistema apenas corri onde o dinheiro estava. Uma das garotas tinha explicado como as coisas funcionavam e bem... Acho que nisso eu sou boa."

"Então é assim que você vive?" Ele entregou o pequeno cigarro artesanal para ela que o aceitou de volta com um sorriso.

"Um cara já me fez essa mesma pergunta antes." Ela tragou preguiçosamente antes de passar o cigarro para ele novamente.

"Um namorado?"

"Não." Ela se encostou na parede um pouco irritada. "Algo mais próximo de um pai que eu já tive até hoje."

Tyler se questionou se deveria perguntar mais ou não, mas o silêncio dela foi a sua resposta.

"Eu acho que... que quero aquele beijo agora." Comentou cheia de incerteza.

"Sério?"

"Aham..."

Allison sorriu e se inclinou para beijá-lo. O gosto do fumo e da cerveja em sua língua, as mãos dele apertando sua cintura... ele estava tão excitado que ela até ficou com vergonha de sentir a ereção dele contra sua coxa. Ela sorriu, passou a mão pelo rosto e pelo cabelo dele antes de olhar em seus olhos.

"Você é o primeiro que eu faço essas coisas assim... tão... na boa."

"Sério?" Ele riu antes de mordiscar o lábio inferior dela. "Fico honrado."

"É legal conversar com você." Ela sentiu a pele ficar arrepiada quando ele apertou seu seio de leve. "Ainda mais com tudo isso..."

Tyler podia estar um pouco alto por causa do fumo e da bebida, mas não pôde deixar de ver que os olhos dela transbordavam sinceridade e inocência. Eles estavam se amassando de leve no sofá como adolescentes.

"É engraçado." Confessou risonha.

"O quê?"

"Atravessar a sua porta..."

Ela nunca completou a explicação, mas o abraço que ele recebeu deixou tudo bem claro. Ela se sentia segura com ele. Por dentro Tyler vibrou com um novo sentimento de proteção e a abraçou de volta com muita força.

"Hmmm." Ela sentiu o cheiro do cabelo dele. "Eu realmente adoro isso... mas estou com sono..."

"Você já quer dormir?"

"Cheguei na minha casa perto das dez da manhã... não dormi muito antes de vir para cá..."

"Então chega de conversa?" Ela acenou positivamente antes de beijá-lo na ponta do nariz e sorrir com a estranha sensação gostosa que estava tendo por algo tão bobo. "Quer dormir aqui mesmo?"

"É..." Ele começou a se afastar na hora que ela soltou um bocejo. "Ei Tyler..."

"O quê?"

"Me ajuda a relaxar daquela outro jeito?" Ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força antes de jogar a camisa para longe.

Tyler respirou fundo e sorriu abobalhado antes de finalmente começar a tirar a roupa para ajudá-la a ter uma boa noite de sono...

* * *

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW E ME CONTA O QUE VC ACHOU DESSE CAP!**

**Bjs, Mi**


	10. Cap VIII

**Cap VIII**

Dar de cara com o teto não era exatamente como Tyler imaginava que iria começar o dia.

Ele coçou os olhos, esfregou o rosto e sentiu como o seu maxilar estava áspero. Era melhor fazer antes de ir para o trabalho? Ou seria melhor esperar até amanhã? A real pergunta que lhe cortava o coração era sobre ela, sobre quanto tempo ela ainda ficaria ali.

Ontem tinha sido legal.

Eles conversaram mais, transaram com gosto antes que ela caísse no sono e assim que ele a deixou quieta e coberta ela chamou seu nome baixinho.  
Tyler levantou com a desculpa de ir até o banheiro.

Ele realmente precisava tirar a água dos joelhos, mas a curiosidade de como ela estava era maior.

Poucos passo depois, ele estava na sala e sorriu para a figura que agora vestia uma camisa, a sua camisa, e estava completamente enrolada com o fino lençol. Sorrindo ele comprovou que ela ainda estava ali e pôde começar o dia.

_Ir ate a cozinha e não fazer barulho..._ – Tyler estava criando estratégias de como fazer café para os dois sem que a acordasse. Mas foi assim que ele lembrou que a antiga cafeteira de Michael já não funcionava há muito tempo. Anos, para ser exato.

Café era algo que se comprava na rua. Quase sempre foi assim desde que ele tinha começado a morar sozinho. Aly entrou em sua vida de uma forma bem bagunçada, mas fazia coisas legais como torradas francesas, ovos com bacon. Ela sempre lembrava de comprar alguns itens para abastecer a cozinha quase sempre vazia dele.

Tyler se lamentou por não ter nada além de cervejas e cigarros para oferecer a Allison e se culpou por estar pensando em outra naquele momento.

Ele bebeu um pouco de água e refletiu sobre estar errado no que estava fazendo.

Mais uma garota problemática em sua vida comprovava como ele era um imã para problemas de curvas generosas.

De qualquer forma ele estava gostando dela e sabia disso. Só não sabia como lidaria com o _depois disso._

Tyler observou ela dormir mais uma vez. Era realmente uma grande merda ter que ir trabalhar e não poder ficar.

Ele sentiu vergonha pelo preservativo que estava jogado no chão ao lado do sofá e tratou de recolhe-lo logo. Com cuidado caminhou até o sofá cama e fez o possível para não fazer barulho. Ela parecia bastante tranquila.

Assim que jogou a camisinha no lixo do banheiro e lavou as mãos o telefone tocou.

"Alô?" Tyler atendeu enquanto separava as roupas do trabalho.

"E aí cara?" A voz de Aidan o fez sorrir.

"E aí?"

"Tyler?" Ele olhou para a sala e Mallory já estava acordada. "Eu já preciso ir?"

"Não Alisson, você pode ficar. Só um momento." Ele ficou aliviado quando viu que ela se deitou novamente.

"Alisson, é?" Aidan riu. "Ta pegando alguma gostosa e eu nem to sabendo?"

"Não é bem assim..." Tyler sorriu envergonhado.

"Vamos nos ver cara! Logo mais eu acabo me formando e a gente não vai se ocupar com as medas da faculdade."

"Eu tenho que concluir um estágio, você sabe." Procurou pela gravata. "Entenda cara, eu não sou mais um indeciso."

Aidan riu.

"Passo aí mais tarde?"

"Não cara... passa aqui amanhã." Ele olhou em direção a sala mais uma vez. "Hoje eu estou mesmo precisando ficar sozinho."

Mallory se encolheu no sofá.

´Hoje eu estou mesmo precisando ficar sozinho.´

Grande merda ela estava fazendo ficando onde estava.

Ela levantou com cuidado, sentando na cama antes de passar a mão no cabelo e Tyler apareceu bem na sua frente sorrindo.

"Bom dia."

"Eu já estou caindo fora." Seu tom estava rude.

"Ei." Ele se sentou ao seu lado. "Está tudo bem?"

"Não quero atrapalhar você, de verdade." Ela olhou para o chão. "Além disso a ginecologista atende por ordem de chegada e fica longe daqui."

"Você não está me atrapalhando." Ele garantiu e ela não conseguiu segurar um sorriso tímido. "Você pode ficar aqui numa boa."

"Mas eu ouvi você falado com alguém que queria ficar sozinho."

"Era apenas um amigo." Ele soou nervoso, arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e mostrou como era um grande mentiroso de merda.

"Mentira." Acusou.

"Não, não é."

"Sim."

"Não é uma mentira. Um amigo realmente me ligou..."

"Então para quê o nervosismo?" pegou um cigarro e lançou um olhar cheio de acusação para'ele. "Vamos lá Tyler, nós podemos contar um para o outro, não é mesmo?"

"Não tenho certeza sobre ficar à vontade falando que o Aidan estava me ligando."

"Ah." Ela fez uma careta antes de tragar. "Só porque ele já me comeu?"

"Não fala assim." Comentou desgostoso enquanto se levantava.

"Mas é por isso?" Ela debochou e Tyler notou como ela estava subindo um muro entre os dois novamente. "Você também me comeu."

"Eu transei com você, uma mulher." Preferiu deixar claro o que estava o irritando. "Não com uma boneca ou qualquer coisa sem vida e sentimentos."

A aspereza na voz dele a deixou nervosa. Ele realmente tinha ficado irritado com ela.

Tyler resolveu terminar de arrumar suas coisas e entrou no banheiro para tomar seu banho ou acabaria se atrasando. Ele sabia que tinha deixado ela assustada, mas agora não estava ligando para isso. O ciúme que ele estava sentindo por saber que Aidan também tinha estado com ela estava tirando sua razão.

Allison, nervosa e sem saber o que fazer terminou seu cigarro antes de ligar a camisa dele no chão da sala e caminhar até o banheiro que para sua sorte estava aberto.  
Tyler foi pego de surpresa quando sentiu os braços frios dela por sua barriga.

"Não fique com raiva de mim." Ela pediu encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. "Não fique com raiva de mim..."

Tyler fechou os olhos e fez carinho nas mãos dela.

"Eu não estou com raiva de você."

"Por favor Tyler." Ela finalmente ficou de frente para ele. "Por favor." Ela já estava completamente molhada, sentindo que a água estava a atrapalhando, desligou o chuveiro. "É sério!"

"Eu não estou com raiva de você Allison."

"Jura?"

"Juro."

"Eu... eu estava com medo de você estar com raiva de mim."

Ele a abraçou para mostrar que não estava cm raiva dela, para tentar afastar a raiva e o ciúme que ele sentia não só de seu amigo, mas de todos os outros homens que já estiveram e poderiam vir a estar com ela.

"Por favor..." La suplicou mais uma vez e ele abriu os olhos de verdade. Pronto para encarar e decifrar o que os seus estavam tentando dizer. " Por favor Tyler..."

"Eu prometo que não estou com raiva de você." Ele arriscou um sorriso e depois deu um beijo na testa dela. "Eu juro."

"Jurado?"

Inocência.

A pergunta, o sorriso, a voz, os olhos enormes e as bochechas suavemente coradas indicavam a grande parcela de inocência que ainda lhe pertencia e ninguém iria arrancar.

Ele respirou fundo e passou a mão carinhosamente por sua nuca molhada e a abraçou com mais força se deixando levar pelo som da risada dela assim que abriu o chuveiro e o jato frio os atingiu em cheio.

Ela encostou a cabeça em seu peito e curtiu estar abraçada com ele e se sentiu protegida mais uma vez.

Esta inocência lhe pertencia. E no que dependesse dele, ao menos essa parcela continuaria intacta. Nem que Tyler tivesse de se desdobrar por isso.

-

Os dois se secaram e começaram a se vestir com um pouco de pressa. Tyler notou quando ela ligou o simples aparelho celular e tentou não fazer a pergunta sobre quem teria ligado para ela, afinal ela fez uma careta e soltou um sonoro palavrão vendo as chamadas que perdeu.

"Isso ainda vai dar em merda." Resmungou colocando o aparelho no bolso de trás de seu short.

"Falou alguma coisa?"

"Não." Respondeu olhando para o chão. "Olha, valeu..."

Dando passos para trás ela gesticulou de forma confusa o que resultou em um lindo sorriso de Tyler.

"Onde fica o seu médico?"

"Minha médica está longe." Ela observou ele brigar com a gravata preta. "Mas se eu não me perder no metrô, não demoro muito para chegar lá."

"Que tal a gente almoçar junto?" Perguntou nervoso e ela fez uma careta. "O quê?"

"Não posso comer porcaria todo dia."

Deu uma boa desculpa. Na verdade ela não tinha dinheiro para mais do que um lanche rápido e não gostaria que ele gastasse dinheiro com ela. Não que não fosse legal da parte dele pagar por uma pizza como naquela tarde, mas não seria legal colocar o dinheiro em jogo. Perderia toda a graça do que quer que fosse que estava acontecendo entre os dois.

"Nós podemos comer algo melhor." Comentou colocando algumas pastas em sua mochila. "Eu tenho um tempo bom de almoço. Posso vir para cá e aí..." Ela o cortou.

"Não, não... não quero te atrapalhar. E eu não sei se a médica vai demorar e..." Ela não sabia como explicar sem que suasse de modo grosseiro. "Olha, a gente transou ontem e foi legal. Mas hoje eu vou na médica então você não pode me comer no intervalo do trabalho, ok?"

Tyler piscou algumas vezes enquanto registrava o que ela tinha acabado de falar.

Ele respirou fundo antes de encará-la e se esforçou para não parecer chateado ou seu tom de voz demonstrar tal sentimento.

Com um sorriso meio forçado ele finalmente explicou.

"Estou te chamando para almoçar comigo." Foi a vez dela piscar algumas vezes. "Tipo... tipo um encontro, sabe?"

Seus finos lábios se separaram e ela esbugalhou os olhos verdes antes de dar mais um passo para trás.

"Eu... eu vou almoçar em casa, de qualquer forma." Ele quase gaguejou começando a explicar. "Então se sinta..."

"Não dá." Ela engoliu seco e balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Eu... eu não posso."

Ela se virou e pegou a bolsa, correndo até a porta.

"Valeu, de qualquer forma."

Tyler apenas suspirou se sentindo fracassado.

Ela tinha ido embora mais uma vez.

-

"Allison."

Assim que levantou do banco de madeira arrumou o short. Não tinha exatamente o que arrumar, mas logo depois de fazer um exame ginecológico de rotina ela se sentia desconfortável e só conseguia sonhar com um banho.

Mas agora, o máximo que sua parte tecnicamente parte íntima iria receber era um banho de cera quente.

Ela entrou na pequena sala e tirou o short e a calcinha sem nem mesmo se importar de tirar os sapatos. A depiladora puxou o papel madeira novo por cima da maca.

"Depilação intima?"

"É." Informou subindo na maca. Assim que ficou na posição correta a depiladora deu uma boa olhada antes de puxar o balde de cera para perto. "É para tirar tudo. Não quero que fique um pêlo se quer."

"Alguns vão ter que ser tirados com pinça."

"Tá bom."

"Sabe que pode esperar mais um pouco para se depilar, não é?"

Allison se apoiou nos cotovelos e arqueou uma sobrancelha antes de olhar em sua direção.

"Você é nova aqui, não é?"

"Aham." A moça sorriu. "Comecei aqui esta semana."

"Ah, por isso."

"Vem muito aqui?" Balançou a cabeça positivamente. "Olha, se eu fosse você esperava mais uma semana."

"Não." Ela fez uma careta. "Gosto de estar sempre lisinha."

A depiladora balançou a cabeça rindo e começou a fazer seu trabalho.

"Tem um namoradinho safado, não é?"

Allison sentiu o rosto pegar fogo pensando se ele realmente gostava ou não e a mulher riu um pouco mais. Foi fácil lembrar de Tyler comentando como era legal que ela tivesse o sexo completamente depilado, tirando qualquer duvida que existisse sobre ele gostar ou não.

Rapidamente sua linha de pensamento voltou para horas atrás quando ele a convidou para um encontro.

Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia.

Algo estranho estava acontecendo em seu estômago. Não era fome, era estranho... como se fosse um frio misturado com uma leve falta de ar. Em sua cabeça apenas a imagem do sorriso envergonhado dele e os lábios grossos se movendo para que ele falasse a palavra 'encontro'.

Acostumada com a realidade sempre puxando seus pés para o chão, a dor da cera sendo puxada a acordou de seu rápido sonho em que ela poderia descobrir a graça de ter um encontro com alguém.

"É. Para ficar bonitinha para o seu namoradinho, tem que pagar um preço, não é mesmo?"

Allison apenas forçou um meio sorriso e tentou empurrar seus pensamentos para longe de onde Tyler estava, mas foi quase impossível.

Medo, ansiedade, insegurança e curiosidade.

Com esta última falando mais alto, ela tomou sua nova decisão.

-

Tyler deu mais uma mordida em seu sanduiche e se sentou em sua cama observando mais uma vez o pedido que faria para uma madeireira. Ele só podia voltar para o escritório assim que confirmasse tudo o que queria para a sua secretaria finalmente começar a fazer um orçamento final.

Mesmo que ele não tivesse duas boas horas de almoço, ele teria que voltar para casa, onde estava o restante do material que ele precisava.

Observando alguns rascunhos ele fez uma pequena alteração e ouviu a companhia soar.

Aidan era mesmo um desocupado sem tamanho.

"Entra!" Gritou impaciente, sem nem mesmo se mover. "Sabe Aidan, você bem que podia entender que quando eu digo que estou ocupado é porque eu estou ocupado e ponto final."

Allison riu e acendeu seu novo cigarro.

"Meu nome não é Aidan." Ela soltou a fumaça tranquilamente e ele a observou surpreso. "E você definitivamente precisa de um boquete."

Tyler ficou sem ar enquanto ela sorria tranqüila.

"Allison eu..."

"Eu sei." Ela rolou os olhos. "Essa coisa toda de ter um emprego deixa todos os homens muito cansados e estressados, não é mesmo? Vivo escutando essas merdas." Ela sentou na cama.

"Não." Balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Não é isso."

"O que é então?"

"Você está aqui." Ela sorriu de volta para ele.

"Mas pelo que vejo cheguei atrasada para almoçar com você."

"Eu peguei um sanduiche para ser rápido e..." Ela se levantou. "Ei!"

"É melhor eu ir indo. Tenho que ir para casa sabe?" Começou a arranjar desculpas.  
"Você está aí todo ocupado e eu não quero atrapalhar."

"É que eu pensei que você não viria." Confessou se levantando também. "Nós podemos ir comer alguma coisa." Ele passou a mão no bolso traseiro da calça para ter certeza que a carteira ainda estava ali.

"Não se importe." Engoliu seco. "É sério, eu posso comer algo em casa. E eu ainda tenho que lavar e passar roupas, sabe? Amanhã a noite já volto a trabalhar."

"Mas você foi na ginecologista hoje." Contestou.

"Sim, eu fui." Afirmou. "Mas amanhã eu volto a atender clientes."

"Então hoje você está de folga?"

"Não exatamente." Ela se sentou no sofá cama que ainda estava bagunçado. "Eu posso tirar algum ajudando Suzan no bar já que não sou boa para dançar. Minha folga mesmo foi ontem."

"Sempre folga nos domingos?"

"Geralmente domingos e segundas." Olhou nos olhos dele. "Pouco movimento... não dá para faturar muito."

"Fica aqui então."

"Não. Eu tenho minha casa. Foi legal ter vindo, ter passado a noite e a manhã com você, mas foi um erro voltar."

"Não foi." Ele olhou o relógio do celular e sorriu antes de se sentar com ela. "Ainda tenho um tempo até voltar para o trabalho."

"Você já teve muitos encontros assim?"

E lá estava a inocência mais uma vez.

Vendo que ele não tinha entendido, repetiu a pergunta.

"Você já teve muitos encontros assim?" Lambeu os lábios. "Durante a hora do almoço?"

"Acho que não." Ele sorriu e passou a mão no cabelo e ela sorriu maliciosa.

"Então eu estou tirando mais um tipo de virgindade de você?" Os olhos verdes estavam brilhantes.

Tyler riu e a puxou para o seu colo antes de beijá-la com gosto.

Ela sorriu quando os lábios se encontram e adorou o ritmo novo que ele estava guiando o beijo. Pequenos detalhes como a língua quente dele enroscada com a sua, seus dedos longos por sua nuca e a textura dos fios penteados dele na palma da sua mão. Tudo fazia uma grande diferença e ajudava aquela sensação a crescer mais uma vez. Ela quebrou o beijo para sorrir, afinal era gostoso sentir aquilo. Tyler fez aquele carinho que só ele sabia fazer em seu rosto e a apertou com mais força contra seu corpo antes de olhar em seus olhos mais uma vez. Ela deu um beijo estalado nele, fazendo com que ele pudesse rir também. Era uma pequena comemoração por ela não estar mais sendo mecânica com ele.

Mas algo mudou, de repente, quase que do nada.

Os olhos dele não estavam mais em contato com os seus e seu corpo ficou firme de uma forma ruim.

Ela se virou para saber para onde ele estava olhando e se espantou em ver uma garotinha limpa, bem vestida, tão sorridente que transparecia totalmente a sua vida de princesinha do papai.

"Oi Tyler!" Ela acenou com a chave da porta em sua mão. "Esta quem é sua nova namorada?"

.

.  
Fim do cap.


	11. Cap IX

**Mais um cap que espero que gostem! =) O proximo? Na terça! **

**bjs**

* * *

**Cap IX**

A música estava alta demais para uma quarta-feira. Tyler não sabia mais o que fazer, então acabou indo até o local de trabalho dela.

Como se não bastasse a música bate estaca alta demais, a boate estava cheia e ele tinha acabado de ver a sua suposta garota se esfregando com outra em cima de um palco.

Em outros tempos ele acharia sexy ver duas garotas literalmente se pegando. Mas a cena era tão grotesca quando a de um filme pornô classe C que incluía um péssimo cenário de sala de aula e um homem muito próximo a ela bancando o professor malvado.

Aidan que estava bem ao seu lado com outro amigo da faculdade riram e debocharam quando ele usou uma régua para bater na bunda das duas. Tyler sentiu o estômago embrulhar quando viu que o desconhecido agarrou o cabelo de Allison e a empurrou sem nenhuma delicadeza em direção ao chão. Ela fingiu muito mal a dor que sentiu com o impacto dos joelhos sob o palco e sua colega logo apareceu a abraçando por trás. Talvez ela tivesse sussurrado palavras amigáveis enquanto apertava seus seios pequenos por cima do sutiã, mas Tyler sabia que não ia agüentar ver muito mais.  
Ele se sentou em uma mesa próxima ao palco e seus amigos logo fizeram pedidos de bebidas.

Ele viu quando as duas se beijaram. Os gritos animados dos homens e mais uma rápida cena de sexo mal improvisada depois, Tyler se levantou para ir ao banheiro vomitar. A desculpa que ele deu foi a de que tinha bebido sua cerveja rápido demais, mas tudo o que seus amigos fizeram foi rir e empurrar uma nova bebida para ele.

Mallory já estava de saco cheio de contracenar com a amiga novata. Ela era uma putinha nata, mas não tinha a idéia do que significavam limites. Tudo o que eles estavam fazendo não passava de uma grande encenação, mas a garota quase a expos na frente de todos na hora de insinuar que estava fazendo sexo oral nela.

"Você é estúpida ou o quê?" Gritou com ela quando voltaram para os bastidores. "Se quiser mostrar a porra da boceta, mostra a sua!"

"Ei! Calma aí!" Ela se encolheu. "Eu não sabia que você era da linha da auto preservação!"

"Eu só não vou sair mostrando o ouro assim! É para isso que esse bando de filho da puta paga pela cabine!"

"Mallory, vai com calma. Ela é novata." Suzan pediu e ela se irritou ainda mais.

"Cala a boca!" Se virou para a novata. "Aqui não é o fim de mundo de onde você veio, está ouvindo? Temos uma porrada de regras para cumprir e eu não estou louca de fazer diferente do que os chefes mandam!"

"Ok Mallory!" Tentou se desculpar. "Foi mal!"

"Mall!" Suzan chamou sua atenção mais uma vez. "Você tem um cliente na cabine."

"Merda!" Resmungou. "Porra! Eu já atendi quatro caras hoje!"

"Se continuar reclamando assim os chefes vão acabar te colocando para fora."

"Vão porra nenhuma." Ela retocou o batom. "Infelizmente eu sou a boceta que Sr Kevin mais gosta nessa porra de lugar." Repartiu o cabelo de qualquer jeito. "Merda! Cadê a porra da liga de cabelo?" bagunçou mais a mesa e finalmente amarrou as marias chiquinhas. "Aposto que esse nojento veio me encontrar na vip para passar a porra da noite comigo de novo. Argh!"

Ela saiu batendo a porta e Suzan se encolheu um pouco. Sua colega não tinha dado a chance de falar quem é que realmente estava a esperando.

"Ela é sempre assim?" A novata perguntou e Suzan balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Não. Ela só parece estar com o coração partido."

Tyler continuou fumando impaciente.

A sala hoje parecia um pouco escura demais e ele ainda estava com raiva de Aidan. Não que ele tenha feito por mal, mas pelo fato dele ter oferecido Mallory para seu amigo. Ivan não era o tipo do cara que se daria bem contratando prostitutas, mas ficou encantado com a indiferença da _ruivinha._ Ele quase se levantou da mesa para fechar uma cabine com ela, mas Tyler fez questão de bancar o escroto e deixar claro que estava ali para isso.

Os amigos vibraram por achar que ele finalmente tinha superado a morte da ex e estava deixando a vida rolar. Tyler, por outro lado, sabia que estava bem encrencado quando fosse explicar tudo o que ele ainda tinha esperança que continuasse acontecendo entre eles dois.

A porta foi aberta e ela parou exatamente onde estava depois de ver quem a esperava.

"Tyler..."

"Entra, por favor." Pediu impaciente e ela se encostou na porta assim que a fechou. "Você sumiu."

"É melhor assim." Engoliu seco. "Por favor. Não dá."

Ele encostou a cabeça na parede e tragou impaciente.

A barba estava por fazer, o rosto aparentava cansaço, os olhos fechados demonstravam uma irritação que ela já conhecia.

"Uma hora você estava no meu colo, me beijando... iríamos sair para almoçar." Ele começou a explicar para que ela se sentisse culpada. "Então minha irmã chega e você sai correndo de mim, de minha casa." Ele abriu os olhos e a encarou.

"Só... não dá." Se sentiu infinitamente pequena enquanto tentava se explicar. "Não dá."

"Me explica então." Suplicou. "Me explica o motivo de não dar." Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Você não veio trabalhar ontem."

"Na verdade eu trabalhei sim. Só não foi aqui." Ela fechou os olhos envergonhada.

"Onde trabalhou então?"

"Passei a noite com um cliente."

"Quem?" Ele já tinha se levantado. "Com quem você passou a noite?"

"Com um cliente, já disse." Puxou ar com força. "Olha Tyler, não dá ok? Essa amizade entre a gente não pode rolar."

"Amizade?" Perguntou entre dentes. "Sério? Você acha que isso é uma amizade?"

Ela mordeu a parte interna da bochecha e criou coragem de encará-lo.

"Eu sou uma prostituta. Você estava me comendo de graça. Isto está errado."

Tyler balançou a cabeça positivamente, demonstrando sua raiva.

"Você acha que eu apenas como você? Como um cliente?"

"E o que você é então?"

Ela sabia que estava bagunçando tudo, mas não resistiu. Ela precisava se afastar antes que acabasse se machucando que nem Suzan. Na verdade ela sabia que podia se machucar um pouco mais.

"Tudo estava indo tão bem..." Ele se aproximou um pouco mais. "O que falta para ficar tudo bem de novo?"

"Não é assim." Resmungou se afastando. "Agora se você não quer nada comigo, pegue o seu dinheiro de volta e caia fora."

"Eu quero você." As mãos dele se encaixaram perfeitamente em sua cintura.

"Não posso transar com você aqui."

"Eu não quero transar com você." Falou suavemente. "Eu quero estar com você."

Ela fechou os olhos e se aproximou um pouco mais para sentir o cheirinho dele. Foi a melhor desculpa para abraçá-lo.

"Vai embora."

"Vem comigo."

"É caro e você não tem essa grana." Ela se afastou dele. "Por favor, vai embora."

"Não sem você."

"Tyler, eu preciso atender outros clientes para fechar a cota."

"Já é quase uma da manhã e eu sei que você já fechou a cota da boate." Ela olhou para o chão. "Eu pago a você se esse for o problema."

"O problema é você e eu." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não pode rolar essa amizade. Você tem uma vida, uma família... logo mais eu vou me mandar daqui."

"O que fez você sair correndo daquela forma?"

"Cai fora."

"Não."

"Tyler, por favor... não fode."

"Eu estou saindo." Avisou com uma voz firme. "Mas você pode ir se arrumar."

"O quê?" Perguntou espantada.

"Você vai comigo para casa." Informou. "Já que não quer ir numa boa, vai como quer."

Ele bateu a porta e ela se escorou na parede nervosa.

Como é que ela ia explicar aquilo para ele? Podia parecer uma grande bobagem, mas não era. Ela sabe a vida que tem. E sempre detestou quem tinha uma vida ainda melhor que ela por apenas não ser justo.

Depois de enxugar o rosto ela saiu da pequena sala para se arrumar.

O caminho até a casa dele não foi divertido.

Ela se encolheu em seu enorme casaco, já que estava estranhamente frio para uma noite de fim de Maio e observou Tyler se despedir dos amigos.

É claro que ela preferiu se manter afastada. Tudo o que ela mais queria era manter distância de Aidan neste momento. Se ela podia culpar alguém pelo que estava acontecendo agora, este alguém era ele.

Em pensar que a melhor gorjeta que ele lhe deu foi justamente no dia que ela conhecer Tyler.

"Vem, já chamei um taxi." Avisou com a voz calma.

Eles entraram no taxi o rápido percurso foi em silêncio.

Ele pagou ao motorista e respirou fundo quando abriu a porta do prédio. Ela não reclamou quando ele optou subir pela escada. Quando passaram por um dos andares, o barulho da música alta e muitas pessoas falando a assustou. Um garoto estava sentado na escada e duas garotas estavam nervosas tagarelando sem parar, nervosas.

O vomito no chão não fez com que ela torcesse o nariz, mas o que mais incomodou foi quando as duas garotas praticamente pularam em cima de Tyler para que ele ajudasse o rapaz a ir para dentro.

"Toma." Ele avisou entregando o chaveiro. "É essa aqui." Indicou uma chave grande e prateada. "Vai indo, eu já chego."

Ela pegou a chave e observou Tyler ajudar o garoto a se levantar. Os dois saíram andando com alguma dificuldade o que foi o sinal para subir logo.

"Quem será essa garota esquisita?" Ela escutou uma delas perguntar.

"Será que é a nova namorada dele?"

Allison parou onde estava para ouvir a conversa.

"Tyler só namora com loiras." Uma delas riu. "Nunca conheci nenhuma garota que estivesse com ele mais do que uma semana que não fosse loira."

Ela se escorou na parede.

"Deve ser só mais um momento de diversão dele."

"Ou caridade."

As duas riram e Allison correu para chegar logo ao apartamento de Tyler.

Será que a tendência era de apenas piorar?

Tyler demorou mais do que desejava, mas assim que entrou em seu apartamento teve uma surpresa. Allison estava falando com alguém e parecia estar chorando. O som de sua voz vinha da cozinha, o único cômodo que estava com a luz acesa.

"Eu não sei Doug." Ela fungou. "Sei que estou em divida com vocês, mas não dá para largar tudo assim."

Tyler afastou os pensamentos ruins e tentou não fazer barulho para poder ouvir toda a conversa.

"Não! Não Doug! Você não precisa vir aqui! É só um... um carinha!" Um soluço alto. "Não, eu vou ficar bem, eu sempre fico bem! É bom que as pessoas pisem em mim, ok? Aí eu lembro como as coisas devem funcionar!"

Tyler se sentiu péssimo nessa hora.

"Não." Ela fungou alto. "Não, não. Não precisa. Meu emprego como garçonete não é muito bom, mas é suficiente."

Tyler pegou um cigarro. Ele daria um dedo para saber para quem ela estava mentindo tão mal.

"Ok, mande um beijo para ela, certo?" Ela fungou mais uma vez. "Quem sabe?" O seu riso saiu engraçado, quase como um soluço. "Quem sabe ainda não existe esperança para nós? Posso acabar fazendo uma visita qualquer dia." Uma outra risada. "Ok, preciso dormir. Tchau."

Ela se assustou quando viu Tyler entrando na cozinha.

"Para quem você estava mentindo?" Ela permitiu que ele se aproximasse, mas ainda assim fez questão de manter um espaço.

"Lembra do cara que eu disse que era o mais próximo de um pai que eu já tive?" Tyler acenou positivamente. "Era ele." Ela fungou. "Eu nunca o atendo. Não gosto de decepcioná-lo."

"Mas ele se preocupa com você." Tyler tentou se aproximar mais.

"Não estou aqui para conversar." Ela limpou o rosto. "O que vai querer?"

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto com força.

O seu maior problema agora era não encontrar paciência à venda.

"Eu só quero que você esteja aqui comigo. Que você fique bem, que a gente possa conversar e eu possa entender o motivo de você ter corrido quando minha irmã chegou aqui na segunda."

"Tyler, para com isso." Resmungou tirando o casaco e indo até a sala.

"Allison, por favor."

"Mallory!" Ela gritou ainda de costas para ele. "Se você pagou, é Mallory!"

"Você é Allison aqui dentro!" Ele levantou a voz e caminhou para ficar de frente para ela. "Entenda isso de uma vez! Aqui você pode ser você mesma! Você é Allison!"

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e começou a chorar.

"Não. Eu ainda não sou a Allison."

"Como não?" Ele tentou afagar seu rosto mas ela não permitiu.

"Eu estou suja." Se afastou. "Muito suja."

Ele compreendeu o que ela estava falando e sorriu.

"Tome um banho então." Ele tirou a camisa. "Eu vou te esperar no meu quarto."

Tyler se segurou para não dormir.

Ele sabia que teria que acordar em poucas horas para trabalhar, mas precisava ter certeza de que ela poderia sair do banho e se deitar ao seu lado para ter uma noite mais confortável. Se ela quisesse conversar, ela conversaria. Ele decidiu que não forçaria a sua barra.

A TV estava ligada em um canal qualquer e os bocejos foram ficando mais freqüentes.  
Talvez ela estivesse se sentindo mal...

Antes mesmo que ele pudesse se levantar, ela apareceu no quarto encolhida em sua camisa. A mesma que tinha usado dias atrás.

A ponta do nariz ainda estava vermelho, o que indicava que ela ainda chorou mais.

"Vem cá." Ele chamou e ela foi até onde ele estava e se deitou ao seu lado, permitindo que ele a abraçasse. "Sabe que quando você falou sobre existir esperança, eu vejo que existe? Para nós dois?"

Naquele mesmo momento ela voltou a chorar.

Tudo o que restou para Tyler foi abraçá-la e tentar fazer com que ela ficasse mais calma. Ele fez carinho em seu cabelo úmido, cantou uma musica inexistente para que ela caísse no sono e nunca soltou o seu corpo de seu abraço apertado.

Ele quase chorou, não tendo certeza do que poderia acontecer depois dessa noite.

"Ainda está acordado?" Ela perguntou quando acordou e viu que já estava amanhecendo.

"Sim."

"Dorme..."

"Não estou conseguindo."

"Me desculpa." Pediu sonolenta. "Eu não sei como lidar com toda essa merda."

"A gente vai dar um jeito." Foi a vez da voz dele aparentar ficar sonolenta. "Eu tenho certeza disso."

Ela já tinha voltado a dormir e ele acabou acompanhando a garota que estava em seus braços.

_Sem soltar seu corpo pequeno._

.

.Fim do Cap


	12. Cap X

**Feliz Páscoa todo mundo!**

**Demorei, mas aqui estamos. Espero que gostem desse cap! Outro deve sair ainda esta semana! E aí os posts vão ter que começar a ser de 15/15 dias novamente! Infelizmente a vida real está bem complicada para mim este semestre. **

**Boa leitura! **

* * *

Tyler observou o rosto cansado dela enquanto dava um nó em sua gravata. Ele estava tão cansado quanto ela e ainda não sabia como ela iria reagir quando acordasse. Nem mesmo sabia se seria uma boa idéia acordá-la.

Ele suspirou desejando um cigarro que não tinha e se sentiu na ponta da cama cuidadosamente. Sentindo a textura dos fios ainda úmidos do cabelo de Allison ele se amaldiçoou pela vida que ela levava.

O que fazer?

Como agir?

Como tirar ela dessa?

Tyler não conseguiu dormir mais do que um par de horas. Assim que acordou tentou afastar os problemas pessoais verificando seu e-mail. Nada de novo. O trabalho bem que poderia ajudar agora, o deixando em alerta desde cedo. Ele se sentiu culpado por fazer barulho digitando no seu teclado velho e empoeirado, mas precisava buscar uma resposta.

Uma esperança.

O seu despertador tocou e ele teve que deixar sua pequena busca de lado para ir ao trabalho. Já estava na hora de ir, mais uma vez.

E ele não queria.

Seus dedos finalmente tocaram a pele pálida do rosto fino e delicado como o de uma boneca de porcelana e ele fechou os olhos se sentindo péssimo por não poder ficar. Ele podia sentir a respiração dela contra sua palma e quase pôde sentir um pouco de paz. O seu coração ainda estava estranho. Incomodava, dava sinal de que parecia que podia parar. Ele sabia o que isso significava.

Era algo que ia muito além de uma simples dor.

Era medo.

Medo.

Apreensão.

Nervosismo.

Incerteza.

Tudo isso estava ajudando para que ele não se sentisse bem. A falta de ar se tornou palpável e ele teve que afrouxar a gravata e respirar pela boca. O calor da pele da bochecha dela só demonstrava como ele estava literalmente frio.

_´Em que merda você está se metendo cara?'_

Tantos questionamentos diferentes...

E o medo bem ali.

Aly se foi deixando um espaço que ele agora entendia o quão pequeno tinha sido. Ainda mais se em comparação com rombo que Michael tinha deixado. Era como se algo estivesse o alertando para se afastar antes que não sobrasse mais nada.

"Já tenho que ir?" Ela perguntou baixinho e ele aproveitou para finalmente fazer carinho por seu rosto.

"Não."

"Cheirinho de shampoo." Mesmo com os olhos fechados, ela arriscou um sorriso. "Eu adoro esse cheirinho."

"Fica."

Ela apenas acenou positivamente e puxou mais do lençol para cobrir o corpo.

"Volta."

"Vou voltar." Tyler deu um beijo em sua testa e depois se levantou pronto para enfrentar um longo dia de trabalho.

Ela puxou ar com força antes de se mover com mais vontade por cima dele. Os olhos verdes pareciam sorrir cheios de malicia como ela gostava. As mãos de Tyler pareciam perfeitas para apertar sua cintura e seu quadril.

Se ela soubesse que o almoço deles fosse ser tão gostoso assim, não teria escapado dele pela manhã se cobrindo com força.

"Hhmmmm"

Ele gemeu gutural antes de puxá-la pelo pescoço para um beijo delicioso. Ela ainda não tinha fumado, mas o gosto do cigarro junto com o de cerveja fizeram com que ela o beijasse com mais gosto ainda.

Ela se afastou um pouco para puxar ar e sorriu, quando ele tomou o comando da situação e os rolou pela cama, ficando por cima dela. Ele não estava sendo gentil e ela estava adorando isso. Os beijos que ele dava por seu rosto e pescoço, os gemidos dos dois. O vai e vem, o barulho de pele com pele, o suor... tudo estava fazendo com que ela ficasse louca.

"Mais!" Pediu com um gemido e Tyler sorriu, se inclinando para beijá-la mais uma vez. "Porra."

Ela sabia que estava próxima, mas quando ele mordeu o seu lábio superior com força demais tudo foi jogado para o ar. As mãos dele pareciam pesadas em seu corpo e seu total relaxamento entregava o obvio.

Ele já tinha vindo.

Rindo, Tyler se jogou de lado na cama e pegou mais um cigarro.

"Allison?" Perguntou com a voz suave demais em comparação com seu rosto. Ela se encolheu claramente chateada. "Allison? Quanto eu te devo?"

Seu coração parou e seus olhos ficaram esbugalhados.

"Allison?" Ela sentiu o corpo tremer. "Allison?"

Esbaforida, ela empurrou o lençol para longe do corpo.

"Ei. Calma!" Tyler fez uma careta, parado ao lado da cama. "Está tudo bem... sonho ruim?"

Ela fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Você ainda parece cansada..." Suspirou. "Vamos almoçar?"

"Sei lá." Resmungou insegura de costas para ele.

"Allison..." Ele sorriu de sua atitude infantil e se sentou na cama. "Vem cá, sou eu."

"Que horas são?"

"Uma da tarde."

Ela esfregou o rosto com força.

"Não estou com fome."puxou ar com força. "Nem era para eu ter ficado aqui."

"Eu pedi." Ele finalmente passou a mão em seu braço. "E exatamente como você pediu, eu voltei."

"E eu pedi isso?"

Ele não tinha certeza se devia rir da sua pergunta.

"Vamos lá. Não seja dura comigo." Forçou um sorriso. "Trouxe comida chinesa, da esquina."

"A porra da sua esquina também tem algum remédio que me faça dormir sem que eu tenha sonhos?" Perguntou irritada.

"Quer conversar sobre isso?"

"Não quero porra nenhuma além de ir para a minha casa." Ela se levantou, mas Tyler a segurou pelos braços.

"Escuta bem." Pediu atenção. "Foi só um sonho."

"Tyler..." Ela fechou os olhos. "Você não entende."

"Não importa." Ele afrouxou o aperto. "Eu posso entender."

"Vamos comer." Se deu por vencida observando o chão.

Assim que Tyler a soltou, caminhou sem esperar por ele até a cozinha.

As duas caixas de yakssoba estavam em cima da pequena mesa. Os dois mal beliscaram, enjoados demais com toda a situação. Ela o observou com cuidado pensando em como puxar conversa e como puxar conversa com ele. Eles poderiam falar sobre qualquer coisa, quem sabe sobre como usar as coisas da TV dele?

Claro que não.

Isso soaria completamente mal.

Como se ela só fosse uma puta folgada e interesseira.

Tyler pensou em como conversar com ela. Mas o muro estava presente e muito forte. Ele se sentiu frustrado além da conta. O trabalho parecia ocupar a sua cabeça para o seu bem, mas ele estava irritado. Quando pensou em tocar na mão dela por cima da mesa, ela a retirou de seu alcance. Não fora de propósito, mas ele não gostou disso.

Era melhor abrir logo a boca.

"Olha..." Seu celular vibrou. Era o seu chefe, o que indicava que ele estava atrasado. "Droga! Droga!"

"O quê?" Perguntou tediosa.

"Tenho que ir, já estou atrasado."

Ele correu para o lado de fora e para Allison, ou Mallory, como ela insistia que teria que pedir para que ele se dirigisse a sua pessoa tudo o que restou foi apoiar o rosto em uma das mãos e fazer com que seus cotovelos agüentassem o peso de sua cabeça.

Ela olhou para as caixinhas e as fechou pensando no que faria durante o resto do dia.

Ela não sabia se ia ou ficava.

Agoniada, se mudou para o sofá cama que ainda estava bagunçado. Um livro de Tyler estava lá e ela debateu com sua curiosidade se deveria arriscar a leitura ou não.

Suas unhas da mão estavam grandes o suficiente para que ela acabasse arranhando a bochecha enquanto coçava o rosto por puro nervosismo.

Quando se jogou de costas para deitar, foi com tanta força que observou a poeira subir. Ela riu daquilo, achando algo tão familiar como jamais poderia imaginar. Poeira no sofá era o que a sua avó mais detestava, então em poucos flashes suas lembranças iam surgindo.

A mulher que tomava conta dela, que provavelmente seria sua tia, batiam na mobilha com um objeto estranho em formato de flor para limpá-la. Allison se lembrou de quando ajudou a tia a carregar o grande tapete verde para o varal que elas tinham no quintal, mas não se afastou quando sua tia deu o sinal. Ela riu achando engraçado ver os flocos minúsculos voando por toda parte. Naquele fim de tarde a garotinha de enormes olhos verdes ficou de castigo.

Para quê ela estava se lembrando disso?

Ainda mais colocando as lembranças de formas como se não a pertencesse. Ela podia lembrar e lamentar sobre o ocorrido, mas não conseguia lembrar nada sobre sua própria mãe ou sobre como entrou no sistema. Ela nem mesmo podia lembrar como tinha sido a sua entrada na instituição. A psicóloga que tentava fazê-la falar geralmente acabava desistindo e sempre fazia questão de lembrar que o que ela estava fazendo era fugir da dor.

Fugir.

Nisso, até algumas semanas atrás ela era expert...

Chorar foi o que lhe restou até que caísse no sono novamente.

Tyler se sentia exausto. A obra de mais um cliente finalmente estava chegando ao fim e várias mudanças ainda tinham de ser feitas. Ele não sabia dizer não para o dono do simpático café que adorou o seu trabalho, mas estava o deixando exausto.

Ele sabia que para o escritório e para o seu currículo esta obra era importantíssima.  
Mesmo assim, quando ele o chamava e começava a dar sugestões o tempo custava a passar.

Como profissional, Tyler não podia estar mais completo e pleno.

Já na vida pessoal, tudo não poderia estar mais bagunçado. O pouco tempo que teve na frente de seu computador do escritório, ele não pode finalizar sua busca. Era nessa mentira que ele preferia acreditar, mas novamente a frustração de não conseguir saber por onde começar o incomodou profundamente.

Assim que desceu em sua estação do metrô comprou um novo copo de café.

A noite seria longa se ela ainda estivesse em casa.

Allison caminhou em círculos pela pequena sala.

Ela tinha acordado no final da tarde e não tinha conseguido emitir o som de nenhuma palavra. Nem mesmo um palavrão quando viu o seu rosto no reflexo do espelho do banheiro.

Prendeu o cabelo de qualquer jeito e tomou um banho rápido para tentar fazer com que o que quer que fosse que estivesse a incomodando pudesse ir pelo ralo.

De nada adiantou.

Ela teve o cuidado de se vestir ainda no banheiro apenas para gastar menos tempo olhando a porta da frente.

Seu celular estava com a bateria fraca quando ela conferiu a hora pela última vez. Já passava das sete.

O livro de Tyler chamou sua atenção mais uma vez. Ele já era velho, surrado e tinha uma etiqueta que indicava que na verdade não era dele, mas da faculdade que ele estudava. Ela se sentou na ponta do sofá e arrumou o cabelo solto para trás antes de observar o título com calma.

_O pássaro raro._

Ela fez uma careta e abriu o livro. A careta nunca sumiu de seu rosto. As palavras eram difíceis, e em conjunto não pareciam fazer muito sentido. Ela continuou se esforçando para continuar a ler, mas nada pôde ser absorvido.

Uma nova e amarga memória lhe atacou. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela lembrava de sua primeira vez na escola, que só ocorreu depois que ela entrou para o sistema, uma professora gritou com ela por não ter entendido o texto que mal tinha conseguido ler. Ela ainda não sabia exatamente qual era o significado do xingamento usado pela professora, mas a raiva foi tanta que ela jogou o livro na parede e se levantou disposta a ir embora.

Assim que chegou no quarto dele, onde estava sua pequena bolsa, a porta da frente foi aberta. Tyler parecia exausto quando encontrou os olhos cheios de raiva dela que caminhava dando passos fortes em sua direção.

"Meu cliente me prendeu por mais tempo que o esperado."

Ela riu sem humor.

"O meu também."

Tyler fechou os olhos e se encostou na porta após fechá-la. A bolsa e a pasta caíram no chão e ele passou as mãos no rosto demonstrando total frustração.

"Por favor, foi um dia muito longo. Eu acabei de chegar e você já me trata assim?"

"O que você quer que eu faça?" Perguntou verdadeiramente angustiada. " Me diz porra! O quê? O quê você quer que eu faça?"

"Que você se acalme primeiro." Puxou ar com força antes de finalmente tocar os ombros finos dela. Suas mãos percorreram pelos braços dela com cautela. "Agora, me abrace."

Um novo nó se formou na garganta dela na hora em que ele a abraçou com força. Aquele estranho conforto estava bem ali.

"Fiquei sozinha aqui a porra do dia todo." Resmungou o abraçando de volta, feliz por poder percorrer suas mãos nas costas dele. "E eu já tenho que ir."

"Não. Não tem não. Acabei de chegar." Seus dedos percorreram a nuca dela de forma carinhosa. "Fica."

"Você também teve que ir." Comentou baixinho.

"Mas eu voltei." Ela ficou calada e o abraçou com mais força. "Vem cá."

Os dois caminharam até o sofá e Tyler se sentou a puxando para o seu colo. Antes ele se inclinou e pegou o livro no chão.

"Desculpa." Assumiu envergonhada.

"O quê?"

"Desculpa." Assumiu envergonhada.

"O quê?"

"Eu não deveria ficar mexendo em suas coisas." Ela roeu uma das unhas da mão e colocou a cabeça em seu ombro. "Me desculpa."

"Tudo bem." Ele riu. "Você gosta de ler?" Começou a puxar assunto animado.

"Sobre o que é esse livro?" Os olhos dela agora estavam enormes. Lindos e com um brilho de curiosidade inocente. Isso acabava com ele.

"Filosofia." Ela fez uma careta por não saber do que se tratava. "Não é um livro muito fácil, apesar de parecer."

"Como é a estória dele?" Se arrumou mais confortavelmente. "Vi que você estava lendo ele na semana passada."

Tyler sorriu animado e orgulhoso.

Ainda existia uma saída...

"São várias. Não uma só. Todas muito boas, na verdade. Em cada caso as pessoas começam a refletir, pensar e se dão conta da verdade. É bem profundo. Eu adoro." Comentou ainda mais animado e cm um grande sorriso galanteador. Uma de suas mãos fez carinho na coxa dela enquanto continuava a falar sem parar. "Minha favorita é 'O critico'..."

Frustrada ela fez uma enorme careta e ele gargalhou.

"Eu tenho um livro ótimo que posso te emprestar." Avisou apertando a ponta do nariz dela que sorriu. "Se chama ' O mundo de Sofia'. Você vai entender melhor sobre a filosofia. Pena que esteja com minha irmã..." A careta dela agora era de raiva. "O quê?"

"Ela é uma criança."

"Eu comecei a ler sobre filosofia e sociologia aos doze anos também." Informou vagarosamente. "Foi muito importante para mim e ainda é."

O coração de Allison ficou pequeno. Não era só a questão da irmã dele ter uma vida perfeita de dar nojo, mas ela também sabia compreender as coisas que o irmão lia. Tyler notou como ela ficou nervosa do nada e a segurou em seu colo.

"Allison... Fala comigo."

"Eu odeio sua irmã." A confissão o deixou em choque.

"Você não gosta dela por causa do susto que tomou?"

Ela não falou nada.

"Você pode conversar comigo."

"Não. Eu odeio crianças, todas elas." A voz estava carregada de rancor. "Mas odeio ainda mais as princesinhas do papai que tem tudo. Que sabem tudo e que ainda acham que só por causa do dinheiro podem se meter na vida de alguém, igual a maldita da sua irmã."

Ele perdeu o ar.

"Allison."Sua voz demonstrou choque, mas ela não se sentiu culpada. Estava sendo sincera.

"É a minha hora." Ela se levantou e ele não reagiu. "Não se preocupa." Falou olhando para o chão. "Não volto."

"Volta sim." Comentou decidido. "E eu vou esperar. Temos muito o que conversar."

"Não temos não."

"Temos sim." Ele se levantou também e a beijou na testa. "Muita coisa não é como você imagina. Você não tem o direito de julgar ninguém assim."

O olhar dela foi de desprezo.

"Nem você."

"Ok, então vamos ter essa conversa agora."

"Conversar sobre o quê?" Praticamente gritou.

"Você vai conhecer a minha irmã para saber que ela não é apenas uma garotinha mimada."

"Eu não quero conhecer a sua irmã!" Grunhiu. "O que isso vai mudar minha vida? Nada! Só vai me dar raiva! Uma menina mimada, que tem tudo! Que tem pais!"

Tyler finalmente entendeu a questão.

"Meu pai não liga para ela." Avisou cheio de pesar. "Na verdade ele não liga para nenhum de nós. Nunca ligou."

"Você tem um." Esfregou a mão no rosto com força. "Não que eu me importe com este tipo de coisa."

Tyler balançou a cabeça negativamente e a puxou para seu colo novamente.

"Fica comigo? Vamos conversar, comer, ver filme... amanhã eu pego tarde no trabalho."

"Não posso. Da mesma forma que você eu preciso trabalhar."

"Eu assino um cheque." Avisou enquanto esfregava o nariz no cabelo dela. "Isso resolve o seu problema?"

"Não é só isso."

"E o que é então?" Puxou o rosto dela para perto e colou sua testa na dela. "Sabe que não adianta fugir de mim, não é?"

Ela apenas sorriu.

"Promete não tocar mais no assunto ?"

"Por enquanto? Sim." Ele finalmente deu um beijo nela. "Mas nós podemos conversar sobre outras coisas?"

"Que coisas?"

"Você. Eu." Ele fez carinho no rosto dela. "Eu quero conhecer mais você e vou te dar a chance de me conhecer mais também." Ela ficou tensa.

"Ainda acho que é melhor eu ir." Tyler sorriu e fez carinho em seu rosto antes de puxá-la para vários beijinhos. "Tyler..."

"Fica." Ele pediu mais uma vez entre beijos. "Eu vou fazer o meu macarrão especial, nós vamos ver um filme, tomar cervejas e nos divertir, eu prometo." Ela mordeu os lábios. "Confia em mim."

"Eu confio..."

"Vamos jogar um jogo." O olhar dela foi duvidoso.

"Que jogo?"

"Vinte perguntas."


	13. Cap XI

**Aqui vamos nós. Ai, eu nem sei o que colocar no N/A, pois quero ver a reação de cada uma de vocês pós cap. Ou seja... *corre depois de desejar boa leitura para todas vocês***

* * *

**Cap XI**

Ela observou como ele estava lidando com a panela e um misto entre graça e nojo tomaram conta dela. Talvez ele não fosse pior que ela na cozinha, mas aquela panela estava bem feia. Parecia velha e suja.

"Que cara é essa?" Perguntou divertido. "Confie em mim!"

Forçando o riso ela continuou a fumar observando cada novo movimento dele.

"Se o molho já é pronto, o que porra você tanto faz?"

Ele riu.

"Molho pronto é muito acido. E não tem lá muito gosto então eu coloco um pouco de sal e pimenta nele. Essas ervas secas aqui também são..." ele sentiu o cheiro delas pelo vidro. "_Antigas_, mas vão deixar o molho um pouco melhor."

Dando os ombros ela finalmente se sentou.

Tyler só se sentiu envergonhado por não ter nem tomates frescos para fazer o seu molho como gostava.

"Você gosta de bolo?"

"Quem não?" Perguntou curiosa.

"Eu tenho em algum lugar do apartamento uma máquina de fazer bolos."

"Máquina?"

"Sim." Ele finalmente abriu o pacote de macarrão instantâneo. "Sempre gostei muito de bolos e biscoitos. Então quando saí de casa minha mãe me deu uma."

"Legal."

"Pode dizer que é tedioso." Ele finalmente se virou em sua direção. "Três minutos e nosso jantar está pronto."

Os dois comeram sentados na pequena mesa da cozinha em silêncio. Não era tão ruim assim, ela tentou se convencer. Tyler teve certeza de que tudo estava uma grande porcaria. Para sorte de ambos, cerveja era o único item que nunca faltava na casa dele.

"Preciso ir ao super mercado."

"Você passa muito tempo fora de casa. Se comprar coisas, vão estragar."

"Noções de economia domestica?" Brincou e ela riu.

"Apenas sempre poupando dinheiro." Ela deu um grande gole na cerveja antes de empurrar o prato, já se sentindo muito cheia. "Sabe que quero fazer uma plástica."

"Sabe que eu adoro os seus seios." Ela gargalhou a passou as costas da mão na boca. "O quê? O que é tão engraçado?"

"Seios." Ela fez bico para falar. "To acostumada com os caras falando peitos, peitinhos, tetas." rolou os olhos.

Tyler perdeu a fome na mesma hora.

Definitivamente o que ela vivia estava longe de ser uma vida de verdade. Sem ter controle de nada, sem saber como carinho é importante e fundamental para qualquer pessoa, sem conhecer o mundo, sem nem mesmo se dar ao prazer de fazer algo que ela gostasse, isto é, se é que ela sabia de algo que a agradava o suficiente para relaxar.

"Vou tomar um banho." Avisou se levantando. "Vai lá pro quarto."

Ela apenas acenou positivamente, mas tinha outros planos em mente.

Com pressa jogou a louça na pia e foi tirando a roupa até chegar no banheiro. Prendeu o cabelo em um coque antes de colocar a mão no trinco da porta. Para sua surpresa estava trancada.

O banho foi longo. Ele quis ter certeza de todas as perguntas que faria.

Encontrou ela sentada na beirada da cama, vestindo sua camisa, igual como na noite anterior. Sorriu empurrando a tensão de lado e vestiu uma cueca boxer sem se importar de ficar nu perto dela.

"E então, quer brincar?" Ela lançou um olhar cheio de malicia para ele que pegou seu cigarro.

"Outro tipo de brincadeira? Sim." Riu da careta dela. "Eu começo."

"Tudo bem..." Pegou o cigarro de volta.

"Eu vou fazer vinte perguntas e você vai me fazer vinte perguntas também. Pode ser sobre qualquer coisa. Só para que a gente possa se conhecer melhor." Ela se encolheu um pouco e ele a abraçou, assim que deitou na cama. "Relaxe... Eu vou fazer uma pergunta primeiro. Você responde e me faz uma pergunta. Depois eu respondo e faço outra pergunta."

"Ok."

"Como é o seu nome? Digo o verdadeiro, completo."

"Allison. Allison Mellanie Williams" Ele engoliu seco. "E o seu? Como é?"

"Tyler Hawkins"

"Só?"

"Só." Sorriu. "Onde você nasceu?"

"Flórida." Ela fez uma careta, demonstrando estar pensativa. "Na verdade eu imagino que tenha sido lá."

"Como é que você não tem certeza?" Ela riu.

"Ei! Não roube! É a minha vez!" Ele a abraçou com força sabendo que ela estava se divertindo. "Bem... O que você mais gosta de fazer?"

"Ler."

"Muito vago." Resmungou.

"Sempre gostei de ler. De aprender com os livros, de pensar. É por isso que eu gosto tanto de Filosofia." De novo aquele nome que ela não conhecia. "Desde novo sempre li muito. Meu irmão mais velho, o Michael sempre me disse que ler é o melhor modo de alimentar minha própria opinião."

"Profundo..." Ela fez uma careta.

"O que você mais gosta de comer?" Ela abriu um enorme sorriso.

"Fácil! Cheeseburguer, batata frita e coca-cola normal"

"Coca-cola normal?"

"Bem, desde que eu vivo do meu corpo, não posso engordar, então comer sanduiche não é legal. Coca-cola comum também engorda. Então quando eu posso tomo da Diet. Mas sempre prefiro água." Ele quis fazer uma nova pergunta. Ela sorriu e negou. "Minha vez."

"Ok."

"Se você gosta tanto dessa coisa... Filosofia... isso quer dizer que é isso o que você faz no trabalho?" O coração de Tyler ficou apertado. Ele fez carinho em seu rosto com muito cuidado. "Tyler?"

"Não. Eu estudei filosofia. Mas agora eu sou arquiteto. Meu campo é o planejamento físico e de interiores." Ela fez uma careta. "Eu vou te explicar melhor qualquer dia."

Ela deu os ombros.

"Você falou que prefere água..."

"É de graça." Ele esbugalhou os olhos. "O que dignifica "eu vou te explicar melhor qualquer dia"?"

"Vou te levar para comer um sanduiche em um café que acabei de reformar. Na verdade ele vai estar aberto de verdade na semana que vem. Era lá onde eu estava mais cedo... o dono me deu algum trabalho."

"Hmmm." Ela não resistiu e beijou o ombro dele. "Se você pudesse mudar algo em meu corpo, o que seria?"

"Nada."

"Nada?"

"Já disse que adoro seu corpo como é." Apertou a cintura dela com gosto. "Você é tão bonita... tudo tão natural. Mas nem se dá conta disso." Ela se encolheu um pouco. "Qual o seu maior sonho?"

"Meu maior sonho?" Ela riu sem humor. "Eu voltaria dois anos e abraçaria os Riley no lugar de espantá-los..."

Depois de molhar os lábios desviou o olhar. Ela sabia que agora não tinha mais volta. Tudo o que podia fazer era tentar se manter afastada, mas com o telefonema dado ficava impossível. Seria muito mais fácil se eles conseguissem ignorá-la como todos faziam.

"O que você mudaria em você mesmo?" Perguntou sem muita criatividade, apenas para mudar logo de assunto.

"Talvez eu colocasse colágeno nos meus lábios para que eles ficassem maiores." Ela não captou o sarcasmo na voz dele.

"Sua boca é perfeita!" Replicou irritada e ele riu fazendo com que ela ficasse envergonhada.

"Viu só?" Ele riu e apertou a ponta do nariz dela. "Eu não mudaria nada em mim. Nem mesmo como pessoa."

"Você não precisa..." Deu os ombros ainda envergonhada.

"Nem você." Ela relaxou mais. "Quem são os Riley?"

"Eu sabia que você não ia deixar passar." Resmungou. "É uma longa história, não sei se você vai mesmo ter saco de ouvir."

"Vou sim." Afastou o cabelo do rosto dela. "Estou esperando minha resposta..." Brincou.

"Uns dois anos atrás eu trabalhava em Nova Orleans. Era quase a mesma coisa que aqui, sabe? Mas o lugar era um pé sujo muito pior que essa unidade do Rick's. Eu ainda era menor, então não tinha do que reclamar. Eles estavam me dando trabalho sem problemas e ainda me arrumaram uma ID falsa. Um dia qualquer o Doug, Doug Riley apareceu lá. Eu consegui convencer ele a ir até a sala vip, mas ele não queria nada comigo. Ele nunca encostou um dedo em mim. _Nunca_. Sempre me respeitou demais, não interferiu o meu trabalho, sabe? Ele estava lá por causa do trabalho, mas acabou se mudando para a minha casa no lugar de ficar sozinho num hotel. Ele me pagava para estar lá... o tempo foi passando e ele continuou lá. Ele cuidou de mim, da minha casa... foi tão estranho. Digo, alguém que se importa comigo o suficiente para gastar seu dinheiro com coisas para mim?" Com uma careta ela puxou ar com força. "Não parecia justo, sabe?"

Tyler mexeu em seu cabelo.

"A gente meio que foi ficando amigo. Ele ia me buscar no trabalho e tal. Então um dia a mulher dele chegou. Pensei que ela ia ficar uma fera!" Esbugalhou os olhos e gesticulou de forma infantil. "Mas na verdade ela só cuidou de mim também. Me ajudou com uns problemas femininos..." O rosto dela estava ficando vermelho e Tyler adorou isso. "E ela me contou que eles tinham tido uma filha também. Ela morreu em um acidente de carro que nem minha mãe. Eles não estavam bem como casal. Mas acho que agora estão bem de novo. Um ano atrás soube que eles viajaram para algum lugar. Eles cuidaram de mim o quanto eu permiti, mas eu tive medo. Muito medo. Não é normal se importar com alguém que você mal conhece. E eu odeio ser motivo de algo para alguém. Então foi assim que eu resolvi os afastar de mim sabe? Uma noite prenderam todas nós e eu chamei o Doug para me ajudar. A mulher dele, a Lois já não queria mais que eu trabalhasse, mas como eu ia sobreviver? E eu ia mesmo roubar o lugar da filha deles? Não! Eu jamais ia querer algo do tipo!" Ela estava assustada e ofegante. "Eu nunca roubei ninguém, nunca! Nem nada! E nunca pretendo ter que fazer isso. Posso até ser burra, mas sei onde posso e devo pisar. Se me arrependo de não ter abraçado os dois não é por causa do conforto que eles podiam me proporcionar. Mas sim... a amizade. Eu sei que jamais seria como uma filha para eles. Esta seria só uma ilusão. Mas eu sinto falta de ter com quem conversar, de alguém que me dê dicas, sei lá."

A saudade estava esmagando o coração dela. Ela lembrou de como Doug ensinou coisas simples como separar as roupas para lavar, como forrar uma cama, como arrumar e cuidar de seu dinheiro. Coisas simples e não sentimentais as quais ela sempre tentava se apegar. Era impossível ela admitir que sentia falta do abraço, das palavras doces, do carinho. Até mesmo dos olhares que ela imaginava que ele daria para a filha, mas estava dando para ela.

Se encolheu mais demonstrando como estava incomodada.

"Tá tudo bem." Tyler comentou baixinho não gostando dela ter se afastado.

"Como é crescer tendo uma família?"

Tyler sentiu algo tão ruim quanto um soco no estômago.

"Não necessariamente ruim, não necessariamente bom." Deu os ombros. "Eu vivi muito mais com minha mãe do que com uma família formal. Meu pai sempre esteve fora, e acho que para os padrões de paciência, minha mãe agüentou bastante tempo." Suspirou. "Ela estava grávida de minha irmã quando pediu o divorcio. Meu pai nem mesmo se abalou. Foi estranho. O Michael era mais velho que eu... agüentou confusões demais. Não fomos uma família completa. Não como minha irmã tem. Meu padrasto é o pai que eu nunca tive."

Ela abriu e fechou a boca por saber que não era a sua vez de perguntar.

"Como foi crescer sem família?"

"Eu sobrevivi, não sobrevivi?" Avisou.

"Sim."

"Então é isso." Rolou os olhos irritada.

"Como era sua relação com seu irmão?" Tyler sorriu.

"Ele era o meu maior ídolo. O maior, maior, maior. E eu era o seu maior fã também." Sorriu lembrando de vários momentos únicos. "Ele não era apenas o meu irmão, sabe?" Ela notou como seus olhos estavam brilhantes e se sentiu bem para se aproximar mais novamente. "Mais velho do que eu é claro que ele conhecia e sabia muito mais. Tantas coisas pequenas para outras pessoas são grandes para mim."

"Me conta." Ela praticamente suplicou borbulhando de curiosidade.

"Uma lembrança boa que eu tenho é do meu aniversário de cinco anos. De noite, bem depois que a festa acabou, meus pais estavam dormindo e eu queria comer mais sorvete. Minha mãe não queria que a gente comesse mais e eu jamais alcançaria o pote de sorvete no refrigerador, mas ele conseguia. Foi como se ele fosse o meu maior herói, sabe?"

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça ligando as informações.

"Ele me ajudou a aprender a ler. Me ensinou os melhores lugares para ir nesta cidade, me conseguiu uma primeira garota..." Gargalhou. "Michael era incrível. Até hoje tenho algumas coisas que ele escreveu. Estudou ciências humanas, ou tentou." Começou a ficar tristonho. "Até hoje minha mãe não se conforma com seu suicídio." Enrolou o dedo no cabelo dela. "Meu pai parece entender, assim como eu." Balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Ele era um gênio. Um gênio... aprendia tudo sozinho, sabia ser racional, mas também era bastante passional quando se deixava levar. Ele teve bolsa de estudos aqui na NYU e sonhou se formar em sociologia. Ele tinha sede por entender o mundo, as pessoas, seus comportamentos." Allison o abraçou com força. "Ele não queria ser como meu pai. Ele tinha horror a tal estilo de vida. Ele se formou e não conseguiu um bom emprego como meus pais esperavam dele. Foi uma fase sombria. Ele começou a trabalhar com meu pai. Parecia que tudo o que ele tinha aprendido e tudo o que ele mais detestava tinha sido deixado de lado. Do nada ele estava agindo que nem o meu pai."

"Isso é tão ruim assim?"

"Para ele foi. Depois de um jantar com alguns colegas da faculdade ele se suicidou." Ele pareceu devastado. "Ele claramente deve ter visto que tinha se tornado um monstro."

"Trabalhar muito é tão ruim assim?"

"Não é o simples ato do trabalho." Ele beijou a testa dela. "Mas a forma como ele acabou mudando bruscamente. Ele detestava a forma que meu pai agia, mas acabou agindo da mesma maneira, o que foi terrível. Nos distanciamos, ele só pensava no trabalho. Ele queria deixar meus pais orgulhosos e largou o próprio. Foi muito triste ver tudo acontecendo. Eu quem encontrei ele." Engoliu seco e se prometeu falar que não tinha sido no apartamento onde estavam. "E tinha um bilhete perto do copo. Tudo o que estava escrito era 'Nunca tenha medo de ser você mesmo'. Os amigos dele foram no funeral e uma garota que eu sabia que ele tinha saído várias vezes veio falar comigo. O tal encontro tinha sido planejado para resgatá-lo. Sabiam que ele tinha mudado, virado um homem de princípios capitalistas." Balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Tinham conseguido um emprego para ele. Na NYU. Ele poderia acabar se tornando um professor, como sonhou por tantos anos. Mas a pressão de ser o mais velho, de ter que ser bom, ser o exemplo o aprisionou. Ainda lembro do meu pai no dia que ele trabalhou pela primeira vez em seu escritório. Ele comentou em alto e bom som que Michael finalmente estava virando um homem decente."

"Ei." Notando como ele tinha ficado tenso, fez carinho em seu braço. "Está tudo bem."

"Eu só sinto raiva. Meu pai fica pensando que tudo o que meu irmão aprendeu era o mesmo que nada. Anos de estudo, anos sendo elogiado por todos. Meu irmão foi premiado. Premiado! Um dia vou te levar lá no campus. Tem uma placa de homenagem a ele no departamento."

"Ele era importante, não é?"

"Muito." Suspirou. "Mas chega, minha vez."

"Ok..."

"Você já gostou o suficiente de alguém para querer largar essa vida incerta?"

Instantaneamente Allison chorou.

"Você não tem o direito de perguntar isso para mim." Balançou a cabeça. "Sabe que não."

Tyler a abraçou e sorriu sabendo que o sentimento dele era correspondido. Quando ela ficou mais calma ele arriscou uma nova pergunta.

"Tudo bem." A beijou. "Você sairia comigo e com minha irmã?"

"Eu não sei." Fungou. "Já disse que odeio crianças. Pior ainda as que são mimadas."

"E se..."

"Minha vez!" Esbravejou. "O que faz você... gost... estar comigo?"

"Você." Sorriu e limpou o rosto dela com as costas da mão. "Eu gosto de você do jeitinho que você é. Previsível, eu sei, mas é a verdade. Tudo em você me atrai."

Ela piscou várias vezes.

"Você iria para um jantar na minha casa? Na sexta?"

"Eu estou em sua casa."

"Não. Eu quero te apresentar a minha mãe."

"Tyler." Ficou séria e se apoiou no braço para encará-lo por cima. "Tyler, isso é tão errado. Eu não sou nada além da prostituta que você come."

"Você é a minha garota. É isso que você não entendeu."

O coração dela que parecia estar pequeno, do nada voltou a ser grande. As borboletas faziam um vendaval em seu estômago, o ar pareceu faltar...

_É esse tipo de merda que dizem ser paixão? – _Se perguntou com determinação.

"Quem sabe?" Respondeu com a voz trêmula. "Minha vez. Como é ser atraído por uma prostituta?"

Ele riu sem humor.

"Você nunca se permite, não é mesmo?"

"Não é isso." Confessou chateada. "Eu sou o que sou, você é o que é. Eu estou aqui com você, mas você ainda está pagando por isto."

"Eu posso dar um jeito de não precisar mais pagar. Posso tentar um emprego decente para você e..."

"Chega!" Se afastou bruscamente e levantou da cama. "Responda a merda da minha pergunta."

"Prostitutas me atraem quando quero transar. Você não é uma prostituta Allison. Não ache que Mallory é você. Você quem criou a Mallory para trabalhar e se manter distante de toda essa merda. E sinceramente, você me atraiu por ser uma mulher, uma jovem mulher linda, com olhos que gritam coisas que um dia ainda irei decifrar. Você batalha ao seu modo e por mais que eu não goste, reconheço que você dá duro para conquistar suas poucas coisas. Por pior que seja, você ainda é uma mulher que como qualquer outra merece respeito e admiração!" Se sentou no meio da cama com raiva. "Você quer sair dessa vida?"

"Eu não posso. Não ainda." Balançou a cabeça. "E na verdade não pensei em fazer algo diferente da minha vida. Eu não presto para nada."

"Não diga isso..."

"Minha vez." Roeu a unha antes de finalmente fazer a pergunta. "O que você fez você trancar o banheiro hoje?"

"Eu não quero que você ache que isso." Apontou para os dois "é só sexo. Eu não quero que você ache que o que estamos tendo aqui é uma prestação de seus serviços. Eu não quero que você desista de estar aqui." Se levantou e pegou as mãos dela de maneira carinhosa. "Eu não quero que você fuja de mim."

"Tyler..."

"Se você não sentisse a mesma coisa, não teria vindo para cá. Não teria me esperado o dia todo."

"Você não vai agüentar. Ninguém agüenta, ninguém precisa agüentar..." Ela voltou a chorar. "Não é justo. Eu não sou nada."

Tyler a abraçou e balançou um pouco na tentativa de acalmá-la, niná-la. Demorou um pouco até que ela o abraçasse também. Não foi claramente um abraço, mas na verdade ela estava tentando se deixar levar o agarrando com muita força. Algo dentro dela gritava para que ela não confiasse nele dessa forma, mas o seu coração parecia bater rápido demais para que sua mente pudesse separar o certo do errado.

"Me deixe ajudar você..." Ele pediu com a voz serena. "Me deixa mostrar a você que algo melhor a maior pode te esperar lá fora."

"Eu não sei fazer nada Tyler." Confessou triste e o agarrou com mais força. "Eu mal sei ler e escrever. Eu não tenho mais concerto."

"Eu vou te ajudar." Ele caminhou lentamente para a cama e se sentou, a colocando em seu colo. Limpou eu rosto, beijo suas bochechas. "Isso é o de menos. Eu vou te ajudar. Eu vou te mostrar que você é capaz de melhorar."

"É complicado. Eu tenho um contrato no Rick's." Passou os braços pelo pescoço dele. "É melhor eu ir. Isso tudo não me faz bem. Não vai te fazer bem."

"Se vai me fazer bem ou não, eu quem decido." A abraçou de maneira protetora. "Mas você também precisa decidir o que quer. E se você quer a minha ajuda Allison... eu prometo que vou me esforçar o máximo que posso."

"Não quero mais brincar." Avisou com a voz embargada. "Podemos dormir?"

Tyler acenou positivamente com a cabeça e beijou a testa dela antes de se deitarem. Ele não precisou fazer muito, pois ela mesma puxou o lençol e o abraçou colocando a cabeça em seu peito.

Em dias, os dois estavam tendo um sono merecido.

O barulho do toque do celular a acordou.

Tateou a mesa de cabeceira e viu que não era o seu, mas o dele que estava tocando.

"Doug." O chamou fazendo carinho em suas gostas. "Doug!"

"O quê?" Se virou com rapidez. "O quê? O que foi?"

"É a Allison..."

Ele não pensou duas vezes e atendeu, nervoso.

"Alô?"

"Doug?" A voz dela era de quem tinha chorado. "Nós podemos falar?"

"Sempre querida." Se sentou na cama e acendeu o abajur. A sua esposa o observava com os olhos bem atentos. "O que aconteceu? Está chorando?"

"Eu só preciso de você por perto, ok?" Fungou com força e finalmente se sentou no vazo do banheiro. "Eu estou nervosa. Eu preciso conversar com você. Eu preciso de você por perto Doug. Ou eu vou pirar."

"Allison, calma." Ele pediu tremendo. "O que aconteceu?"

"Eu não posso falar muito." Adiantou. "Ele está dormindo agora."

"Ele? Ele quem?"

"Agora não importa." Explicou. "Você pode vir para cá? Pode vir me ver? Eu não vou conseguir sem você por perto."

"Allison querida, você está me assustando."

"Desculpa." Ela chorou mais. "Não posso acordá-lo. Não depois de hoje..."

"Você ainda está em Nova York?"

"Sim, estou. Quando chegar me liga." Ela notou que já estava demorando demais. "Me liga. Eu prometo que sempre vou atender agora."

"Allison! Allison!" Doug gritou nervoso depois que ela encerrou a ligação.

"Doug?" Ele observou a esposa, que tremia nervosa. "O que aconteceu com ela?" Ele se levantou. "Doug!"

"Nós vamos saber. Assim que chegarmos em Nova York."

"Aonde você vai?"

"Vou procurar bilhetes para nós dois." Avisou passando a mão no rosto, tentando acordar. "Me faça um favor querida. Arrume nossas malas."

Allison lavou o rosto e voltou para a cama, se aninhando em Tyler para se sentir segura.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou com muito sono.

"Sim." Ela colocou a mão por baixo da camisa dele para aproveitar um pouco do seu calor. "Só estava fazendo o que eu acho que é certo." Avisou antes de cair no sono mais uma vez.

* * *

**E aí? O que vcs tem a dizer? Hmmm? Hmmm? Prox update? Dia 19! ;)**

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**

**Bjs, Mi**


	14. Cap XII

Tyler acordou ouvindo o despertador tocar.

Foram poucas horas de sono, mas ao lado de Allison, depois da longa conversa que eles tiveram na noite passada, tudo finalmente parecia estar sendo acertado.

Ele faz carinho no pescoço dela e beijou sua testa de maneira carinhosa. Seu sorriso ficou enorme quando os olhos verdes dela o encararam e com um pequeno sorriso ela o abraçou mais apertado.

"Bom dia."

"Bom dia..."

"Eu tenho que levantar. Não posso me atrasar no trabalho, mas dá tempo da gente tomar um café."

"Você já fez muito por mim." Avisou se afastando. "E eu tenho outras coisas para resolver também."

Ela passou as mãos pelo rosto, depois pelo cabelo. Puxando ar com força se levantou e caminhou até a sala.

Tyler não podia acreditar que de alguma forma eles estavam se afastando. Não depois de tudo o que passaram e conversaram.

Ele tomou banho e quando saiu do banheiro ouviu algum barulho na cozinha. Se vestiu com um pouco de pressa e sentiu o cheiro de ovos e café. Ele não tinha coisas do tipo em sua dispensa. Como...

"Espero que não fique chateado." Avisou entrando no quarto já usando suas roupas. "Tinha dez dólares em cima da mesinha, então eu comprei algumas coisas no mercadinho aqui embaixo."

"Tudo bem. Nem notei você sair."

"Se você não tivesse demorado tanto no banho..." Apontou cheia de malicia. "Vai comer."

Sorrindo envergonhado ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. Sem acreditar que seu medo era uma grande o suficiente para quase fazer com que acreditasse que ela estava se afastando mais uma vez.

Ele comeu algo com pressa se certificando de deixar um pouco para ela. Colocou café em uma caneca limpa e voltou para o quarto, onde encontrou ela forrando a cama com o mesmo cuidado que já conhecia.

Agora ele tinha que tocar no assunto chato.

"Allison..." Ela, que estava ajoelhada na ponta da cama parou o que fazia para olhar para ele. "Não precisa fazer isso."

"Tudo bem. Eu gosto."

"Certo..." Colocou a caneca com o café junto do teclado do computador. "Eu preciso saber quanto foi."

Ela fechou os olhos e não escondeu a mágoa.

"Eu sei que isso é chato. Mas eu tenho um cheque para assinar, não tenho?"

"Sim, você tem." Ela sentou no chão. "E é sobre isso que nós temos que conversar também."

"O quê?"

"Eu tenho pouco mais de um mês de trabalho. Seria bacana a gente não se encontrar, sabe?"

Tyler pegou um cigarro e puxou sua cadeira para sentar. Era mais do que obvio que ele ia chegar atrasado no trabalho, mas era por uma boa causa, afinal.

"Allison, isso não me parece um bom plano."

"Para mim parece." Se virou para encará-lo. "Eu... eu não posso continuar fazendo isso e estar com você. Tenho minha vida, minhas obrigações... Eu assinei um contrato. Não sou tão burra assim. Sei o que devo fazer."

"Quanto tempo?"

"Um mês, uma semana e dois dias." Lembrou de ter feito as contas com os dedos enquanto esperava a água ferver. "Exatamente esse tempo."

"Você não pode cancelá-lo? Eu pensei que..."

"Você pensou demais." Encarou o chão.

"Acredite em você mesma." Suplicou se sentando no chão também. "Acredite, por favor."

"Isso não é um conto de fadas." Comentou observando a clara diferença entre suas roupas. Ele ficava tão bonito usando roupas sociais...

"Isso é a vida. Não é fácil ou bonito."

"Se eu quebrar o contrato tenho uma multa para pagar. E eu não tenho esse dinheiro."

"Posso..."

"Pare!" O encarou. "Isso é um problema meu. Minha vida, minhas escolhas."

"Eu só quero ajudar." Pegou as mãos dela. "Só isso. Eu posso arrumar algum dinheiro e resolver isso."

"Merda Tyler, se você quer que essa porra toda funciona, vai ter que entender que não é tão simples assim. Problema meu, é meu e só meu."

Irritada, se virou para continuar o que estava fazendo.

"Não entendo você."

"Não entenda." Ela continuou forrando a cama. "Só não posso mais."

"É claro que pode." Observou ela trabalhar. "Você pode sair dessa."

"E vou fazer o quê da minha vida?" Riu sem humor. "Sabe o tamanho da multa que eu teria que pagar? O pouco dinheiro que tenho é para pagar minha plástica."

"Você tem um corpo lindo."

"Tyler…"

"Então digamos que você conclua a merda deste contrato." Seu coração ficou apertado. "Eu espero e depois a gente vê o que faz."

Allison o observou com atenção, pronta para chorar mais uma vez.

"Você espera?" Sua voz quase não saiu. "Mesmo?"

Ele sorriu passando a mão no seu rosto com carinho.

"Só com uma condição."

"Qual?"

"Na verdade são duas..." Molhou os lábios, demonstrando estar nervoso. "Eu quero o seu número de celular e você tem que almoçar comigo hoje."

Allison fez uma careta e pensou um pouco.

"Ok." Concordou dando os ombros numa tentativa de ignorar a repentina falta de ar.

Para Tyler, duas letras nunca fizeram uma diferença tão grande.

Lois sorriu com a imagem que tinha bem na sua frente. Apesar de toda a situação que eles sabiam que teriam de enfrentar, era engraçado ver como o marido estava agindo ansioso e apressado o tempo todo.

"Doug."

Tentou chamá-lo mais uma vez, mas apenas sorriu observando que ele estava se contendo para não correr.

"Doug!"

Ela se apressou um pouco mais e o alcançou sentindo um pouco de falta de ar.

"Doug! Querido!"

"Nós ainda temos que encontrar um hotel." Avisou balançando a cabeça. "Primeiro um quarto de hotel e depois ligamos para ela. Eu não conheço nada dessa cidade, não sei onde ela está."

"Ligue." Avisou dando os ombros. "Ou eu ligo?"

"Vamos tentar." Tirou o celular do bolso, mas ele indicava estar sem sinal. "Sem sinal. E o seu?"

"Também."

Os dois se olharam tristes.

"É só o sinal do celular." Procurou se confortar. "Nada demais."

"É." Lois concordou. "E ela nos quer aqui..."

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Vamos pegar um taxi, ficar em um bom hotel e tentar falar com ela. Nem que eu tenha que ligar de um orelhão."

"Isso mesmo querido." Afagou as costas dele. "Eu tenho fé que dessa vez..."

Observando os olhos brilhantes e esperançosos da esposa, Doug acenou positivamente. Ele também esperava que Allison pudesse aceitar a ajuda deles.

De verdade.

Allison desceu do seu vagão do metrô e subiu a escadaria da estação apreensiva. Tyler tinha marcado na frente _daquele _café. Fazia muito tempo que ela não se encontrava com Sr. Kevin e definitivamente não gostaria de fazê-lo.

Sentou na última parte da escadaria para esperar que Tyler ligasse, mas o segurança pediu para que saísse.

Será que ela seria tão azarada assim?

Tentou se manter afastada, não muito visível para as pessoas que passavam pela rua.

Seu coração acelerou de nervoso quando como previa, o velho atravessou a rua de seu hotel até o seu café.

Com uma careta tentou afastar as lembranças do dia que ele confirmou que tinha comprado o velho hotel. Ela tinha sido escolhida para comemorar com ele. Fora uma noite longa que ela jamais iria esquecer. De todos os seus clientes pervertidos, ele era um dos piores que ela já teve.

Ela viu Tyler entrar no café e se sentiu impotente mais uma vez.

Não conseguia se mover.

Demoraram quinze minutos – pelo o que ela estava observando no relógio de seu celular – para que Tyler finalmente ligasse para ela.

"Cadê você?" Perguntou divertido. "Não vai me dar um furo, vai?"

"N-não." Avisou se encolhendo contra a parede. "Eu só... não gosto desse lugar. Me encontra no metrô, ok?"

"Tá bom." Seu tom de voz ainda estava divertido.

Ela aguardou nervosa e ele apareceu com um lindo sorriso no rosto. O terno estava no braço, mas nem a pasta nem a bolsa carteiro dele estavam lá. Ela tentou entender o motivo dele ele não andar com o seu material de trabalho, como ela.

Como ela...

"Está se escondendo de alguém?" Perguntou sorridente.

"Mais ou menos." Respirou fundo antes de explicar. "Vi um cliente. Acho melhor a gente não ficar aqui, sabe?"

Tyler se esforçou para manter o sorriso, mas não funcionou.

"Viu só?"

"Não..." Vestiu o terno. "Não vamos deixar que isso nos atrapalhe."

"Ok..."

"Tem um lugar legal para gente almoçar duas quadras daqui. Tudo bem?"

"Sim." Acenou positivamente antes e acompanhá-lo na curta caminhada.

O lugar era simples, Mas ainda assim não era algo como ela estava acostumada a freqüentar.

Tyler mesmo se ofereceu para escolher o seu prato e ela ficou contente quando notou que os dois comeriam a mesma coisa. Já fazia algum tempo que ela não comia carne sem ser em sanduiche, e quando notou que ele tinha pedido uma entrada também sorriu demonstrando como estava completamente constrangida com tanto.

"É muita comida." Avisou.

"Sim, é." Ele sorriu pegando uma das torradas e colocando um pouco do molho nela. "Mas isso é besteira. Provavelmente nem vou jantar."

"Não vai?"

Ele sorriu com a boca cheia.

"Hoje é o dia que finalizo uma obra." Ela observou cada movimento que ele fazia. "Mais uma, na verdade. O cliente está tão satisfeito... e meu aproveitamento, no escritório já passa de cem por cento neste tempo do estágio. Isso é terrivelmente bom!"

Ela sorriu tentando imaginar se era assim que os casais agiam.

Conversando sobre suas vidas durante os almoços, transando antes de dormir, comendo muito mais do que deveriam...

"O que foi?"

"Nada." Balançou a cabeça.

"Não gostou?"

"É só... um pouco demais, sabe?"

Tyler respirou fundo sabendo que isso ainda iria acontecer muito. Ele se levantou e no lugar de continuar sentado de frente para ela, se sentou ao seu lado.

"Estou aqui." A abraçou carinhosamente. "É isso que eu quero que você entenda. Que eu sempre vou estar aqui."

Ela balançou a cabeça e finalmente começou a comer.

Depois do prato principal, Tyler queria uma sobremesa. Ela negou, mas ele insistiu com a desculpa de que ela tinha de se acostumar com isso. Louco por doces, ele raramente conseguia passar algum dia sem consumir algum açúcar.

"No que está pensando?"

"Não sei. Talvez em ser melhor para você."

"Não precisa disso."

"Tyler... estou com medo. Eu não sou nada. Não sou ninguém."

"Mas eu estou aqui. Vou te ajudar."

"Isso não é suficiente. Eu preciso ser melhor. E no final, não é só para você." Comentou se lembrando dos Riley.

"Allison..."

"Uma pessoa melhor…" Ela riu. "Não sei como isso pode funcionar…"

"Você não tem que ser melhor para os outros."

"Como não? Não é assim que as coisas funcionam?" Debochou."Quanto melhor você aparenta, mais as pessoas vão gostar de você?" Riu sem humor. "Resumindo, eu estou na merda."

"Gosto de você do jeito que você é." Confessou olhando para a mesa.

Ela sorriu, mas ficou completamente sem graça quando notou que ele estava sério. Isso significava que ela nunca seria uma pessoa boa o suficiente para ele.

Ela jamais poderia ser melhor.

Apenas era… o que era.

"Tenho que ir." Avisou com medo de se aproximar um pouco mais dele. "Só fui na minha casa muito rápido, hoje."

"Você está fugindo de mim."

"Não estou." Garantiu. "Só quero me organizar. Rever os detalhes do meu contrato e tudo mais."

"Tudo bem." Ele respirou fundo e se aproximou mais para beijá-la, mas ela recusou.

"Não."

"Mas..."

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, ainda muito triste e se levantou da mesa. Não precisava dizer nada. Tyler sabia que ela estava indo embora.

Ainda estava nervoso quando o garçom entregou a fatia de torta que ele não tinha mais vontade de comer. Ele pegou o celular e começou a colocar o seu plano em prática. Bastou apenas um toque.

"Quem é vivo sempre aparece!" A voz de Aidan transmitiu um certo conforto para ele.

"Bem, deixa eu te contar." Começou, já tentando ser direto o bastante. "Além de vivo, eu estou namorando."

**Bem, aqui estamos nós. Soou bem esse final? Ou não? Prox post apenas dia 09/06. Eu sei que é muito tempo, mas terei prova durante as próximas duas semanas e isso vai ser bem cansativo e puxado. A boa noticia é que a partir de Junho voltaremos a ter posts todas as semanas, o que vai significar que até o inicio do mês de agosto eu pretendo concluir a fic. **

**Hmmm, agora eu corro? Haha!**

**Faça a autora feliz!**

**ENVIE UMA REVIEW!**

**Bjs, Mirela. **


	15. Cap XIII

**Demorei, não foi? Mas fiquem tranqüilas! Agora os posts vão ser semanais... Mas vou logo avisando: A fic já está em reta final! **

**Para ver o look da Mallory/Allison tirem os * : **http*:/*www*.polyvore.*com*/cgi/set?id=32467955&.locale=pt-br

**Ok? Todos prontos? Boa leitura e até quinta que vem!**

* * *

"WHOA!" Aidan gritou animado. "Mas que porra é essa? Namorando?"

"É." Ou viu o amigo rir. "Algo mais ou menos assim."

"Porra cara." Aidan se encostou na prateleira da biblioteca. "Não pode esquecer de avisar a garota que ela está namorando com você e tudo mais..."

"Não é bem isso." Notou como o amigo ficou sério. "Mas só dá para te explicar quando a gente se encontrar."

"É?" Coçou a sobrancelha. "Que tal uma despedida de solteiro lá no clube?"

"Não."

"Qual é cara!" Aidan tentou animá-lo. "Nunca mais a gente saiu e eu aposto que a Mallory vai adorar divertir a gente."

"Passa aqui em casa quando estiver livro ok? Eu chego às sete da noite e te conto tudo."

"Tá bom. Mas..." Mal teve tempo de terminar o que ia falar. Tyler já tinha desligado.

Depois de fazer uma careta, Aidan resolveu cuidar um pouco de sua vida. Pelo o que ele imaginava, em poucas horas teria que cuidar da vida do amigo também.

* * *

Encarar o espelho não era algo que ela gostava de fazer, mas era preciso.

Mallory estava usando o seu conjunto de enfermeira. O top branco com uma enorme cruz vermelha, a barriga completamente de fora. A calcinha pequena um pouco para fora do pedaço de pano que era uma saia, a liga e as meias vermelhas demais e os saltos altos.

A maquiagem muito forte, o cabelo preso em um coque.

Ela suspirou não gostando do que via. Não que algum dia ela tivesse gostado, mas agora era ainda pior.

Como alguém poderia se importar tanto? Talvez se ela tivesse conhecido melhor os Riley, já entendesse um pouco melhor este tipo de situação. Mas aí ela não ia encontrar Tyler, algo que não parecia possível neste momento. Apesar de não ter certeza sobre o seu futuro, ela sabia quer ter ele por perto neste momento era algo que jamais poderia descrever.

Ela era capaz de entender que ele sentia atração por ela, que ele tinha tesão por ela, mas ainda não tinha conseguido entender como ele poderia ser bom o suficiente para gostar dela. Por querer ajudá-la.

E ele era tão carinhoso...

O sorriso dele, a forma como ele já conhecia o seu corpo, os abraços, os beijos... Ela ficou completamente arrepiada por lembrar dos beijos que ele adorava dar em seu pescoço, aspirando o seu cheiro...

Com um suspiro ela resolveu afastar as lembranças boas demais e encarar a sua verdadeira vida. Peter já estava no clube, então ela ia poder falar com ele sobre o seu contrato.

Depois de caminhar lentamente pelos corredores do clube que já estava funcionando, ela subiu aquele último lance de escadas com o coração na mão. A cada novo degrau o seu pulso acelerava mais. Seus pés pareciam estar fracos.

Quando ficou de frente para a porta respirou o mais fundo possível, como se soubesse que ao entrar naquela sala, respirar seria um luxo.

Três batidas depois ela ouviu que Peter falando que ela podia entrar.

Ele estava de frente para o seu computador, não dando a mínima para quem estava entrando em sua sala.

"Peter? Tem um minuto?" Ele a observou de cima a baixo e sorriu.

"Posso ter até dois."

"Hm..." Ela tirou o cheque de dentro do top. "Eu sei que faltei, mas aqui está o pagamento."

"Que bom que você sabe que tudo tem um custo."

"Eu... enhr.. estava com um cliente."

Peter sorriu animado quando viu o valor.

"Generoso enh? O que você fez para ele não te largar por tanto tempo? Caiu com seus joelhos lindos no chão?"

Ela engoliu seco.

"Algo do tipo."

"Não importa. Você está dando a nossa parte, então o que quer que faça com que seu cliente te foda e fique satisfeito não é problema meu." Balançou a mão para que ela saísse.

"Eu gostaria de falar com você sobre mais uma coisa."

"O quê?"

"Meu contrato." Apertou as mãos completamente nervosa.

"Ok."

Peter era um cara bem alto. Ele não deveria ter mais do que trinta anos e um dia teve algum charme. Ele tinha olhos cor de mel e o cabelo bem loiro, a pele quase tão branca quanto a dela. Quando ela veio de Vegas, ele a buscou na grande central. É claro que ela sabia que seria testada com as outras garotas que estavam com ela, mas ele quase fez com que fosse mais fácil.

Não existia papo, mas sim existia a praticidade. Ele fez com que todas rissem bastante antes de chegarem até o Rick's. Então, uma vez que eram chamadas em sua sala, sabiam o que tinham que fazer. Ele não tinha complicado para Mallory como ela sabia que tinha sido com as outras. Ofereceu uma bebida, conversou com ela e tentou fazer de conta que estava paquerando antes de beijá-la e dar inicio ao seu teste de verdade.

Só de lembrar ela podia sentir os joelhos ardendo por causa do contato de sua pele contra o carpete velho.

"Aqui está." Ele balançou a pasta. "O que você quer saber exatamente?"

"Quanto tempo ainda resta."

"Eu posso chamar você para renovar." Lançou um sorriso charmoso. "Não precisa se preocupar."

"Hm.. enhr.. hmm."

"Não adianta tentar mudar os valores. Já sabe disso não é? Mesmo que você me atenda todos os dias gracinha, isso é uma tabela que todas vocês seguem."

"Enhr... na verdade." Ela estava tremendo. "Eu não vou... não... não vou... ren...não vou renovar."

"O quê?" Ele fez uma careta. "Bebeu?"

"Não. S-só-só não quero renovar."

"Como não?" a puxou para perto. "Oh gracinha... você está tremendo. O que teme?"

"Eu só não quero mais renovar."

"E o que alguém como você vai fazer da vida?" Ele segurou seu queixo com força. "Sabe que esse corpinho lindo não vai durar para sempre, não sabe?"

"S-sei." Tentou se afastar, mas ele não permitiu, a apertando com mais força.

"Sei cliente está afim de comprar você?"

"Não." Engoliu seco. "Eu estou pensando em voltar a estudar."

Peter soltou seu rosto e gargalhou alegre, como se ela tivesse contado uma grande piada. Ela ficou extremamente quieta, quase imóvel, se não fosse por seu peito subindo e descendo graças a sua respiração acelerada.

"Bem Mallory, você sabe que não vai conseguir fazer isso, mas já que quer saber quando o seu contrato acaba daqui a duas semanas."

"Duas semanas?" Perguntou sem acreditar. "Só isso? Apenas duas semanas? Sério Peter?"

"Você sabe ler. Então veja você mesma." Jogou a pasta no colo dela. "Faltam duas semanas e quatro dias.

Foi impossível não sorrir com a boa noticia.

Duas semanas!

Tyler ficaria feliz ouvindo aquilo?

E bem, duas semanas... seria o tempo suficiente para que ela enganasse os Riley. Ela não queria mentir, mas sabia que eles ficariam muito tristes se soubessem que ela estava trabalhando como uma prostituta mais uma vez.

Ela podia fingir que era garçonete daqui.

Duas semanas... duas semanas seriam molesa total.

"Agora..." Peter puxou a pasta de seu colo e segurou seu rosto com força mais uma vez. "Já que você pretende me privar de sua presença por algum tempo, mesmo este sendo bem pouco..." Sorriu. "Coloque esses joelhinhos lindos no chão da minha sala e agradeça por eu ter te dado atenção durante todo esse tempo."

Ela sentiu um frio estranho na barriga.

"Vamos lá gracinha. Eu não quero perder a paciência com você..."

Depois de engolir seco ela respirou fundo e resolveu encarar a sua triste realidade.

* * *

"Ela está com o celular desligado!" Doug reclamou mais uma vez. "Como ela pode?"

"Calma Doug." Lois fez carinho em seus ombros. "Ela mandou uma mensagem avisando que viria nos encontrar amanhã."

"Eu sei. Mas não é suficiente."

"Claro que não é." O abraçou. "Mas dessa vez nós vamos conseguir que ela nos dê atenção."

"Será?" Doug ainda tinha muito medo de que ela não aceitasse o carinho deles. "E não vejo a hora de encontrá-la."

"Eu também." Lois sorriu. "E para conhecer o tal namorado dela também."

"Você acha mesmo que ela está namorando?"

"Acho."

"Já eu acho que é algum idiota se aproveitando dela."

"Seja razoável." Pediu. "Caso seja um idiota se aproveitando dela, vamos dar apoio o suficiente para que ela se afaste dele."

"Isso mesmo." Avisou. "Agora vamos dormir um pouco."

* * *

Mallory estava feliz de estar com seus chinelos na mochila.

Graças a queda que ela tinha levado na escada do escritório, seu pé direito estava doendo muito. Ela estava triplamente cansada na noite de hoje. Além disso, teve que lidar com o novo de tocar e ser tocada por outros homens.

Ela gostaria de desistir de tudo e correr para os braços de Tyler, mas isso não era certo. Algo dentro dela gritava para que ela não se tornasse dependente dele. Mais duas semanas de trabalho não iam matá-la.

E Peter fez questão de relembrar o valor da multa que ela teria que pagar. Trinta mil dólares.

Algumas das garotas explicou que a multa era cara assim por causa de outros cafetões e até mesmo alguns raros clientes apaixonados que era capazes de fazer qualquer coisa para ter a garota de seus sonhos por perto.

Mesmo que ela estivesse disposta a pagar a multa, não poderia. Ela não tinha dinheiro suficiente para isso.

Assim que ela saiu pela porta dos fundos, notou que estava amanhecendo. Engoliu seco colocando o cartão do metrô no bolso da calça, junto com o celular que continuava desligado.

"Mallory?" Observou Aidan se aproximar.

"Já encerrei por hoje."

"Você me ignorou a noite toda." Avisou.

"Eu sei..."

"Eu também sei de tudo." Ela parou de caminhar.

"E daí?"

"Se afaste dele."

"O quê?" Perguntou irritada. "O que você acabou de dizer?"

"Eu quero que você se afaste do Tyler." Passou a mão no cabelo nervoso. "Olhe para você! Olhe para ele! Eu não sei o que diabos você fez, apesar de já imaginar, mas você não pode continuar com isso."

"Eu gosto dele..."

"Gosta tanto que continua dando para qualquer um que te pague!"

"Aidan não é tão simples..."

"Ele me disse que você contou sobre um contrato e tudo mais." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Se é dinheiro o que você quer me diz. Me diz que eu arranjo."

"Não é isso!" Ela se afastou com raiva. "Eu só não posso estar só com ele."

"Viu só? Se não pode, não fica!"

"Aidan, por favor, não se meta."

"Não é simples assim." Avisou irritado. "Além do mais, já pensou na família dele? Mallory, a família dele nunca vai te aceitar! O pai dele é um dos maiores empresários do país, a mãe dele é dona de uma galeria de arte... acha mesmo que vão querer que ele se relacione com uma prostituta?"

"Isso não é problema seu!"

"Eu não tenho nada contra você... mas isso é impossível."

"Saia da minha frente!" Avisou querendo passar.

"Me escute! Me escute garota idiota!" Aidan segurou seus ombros com força. "Você não pode ser tão burra a ponto de não entender que a família dele, os outros amigos dele e quem mais tiver bom senso não vão te aceitar. Nunca."

Ela se afastou com raiva, depois de conseguir arranhar o braço dele e correu.

"Eu só não quero que alguma outra garota magoe ele!" Ouviu Aidan gritar.

Mas tudo o que ela pode fazer foi correr o mais rápido que podia para que ninguém visse que ela estava chorando.

* * *

Já passava do meio dia quando Allison subia a escadaria do metrô em direção ao hotel dos Riley.

Seu rosto mostrava como ela estava cansada.

Ela estava usando as suas melhores roupas para causar uma boa impressão aos dois, mas os tênis que ela estava usando não eram tão novos assim. Também não estavam limpos. Longe disso.

Ela respirou fundo quando ouviu o celular tocar e notou que era Tyler quem estava ligando. Horas atrás Aidan fez questão de mostrar a realidade a ela. Não tinha nada que Tyler fizesse que pudesse ser suficiente. Ele continuava sendo tudo e ela continuava sendo nada.

"Alô?"

"Ei..." A voz dele era tão bonita... "Seu celular tinha descarregado?"

"Não, eu quem optei por desligar. Foi melhor."

"Você trabalhou ontem?"

"Tyler..."

"Eu só queria ouvir a sua voz. E avisar que na sexta você tem um jantar para ir."

"Tyler, eu..." Ele a cortou.

"Você vai conhecer a minha mãe amanhã de noite." Ele riu. "Na verdade, ela é quem está louca para conhecer você."

"Sério?"

"Sério." Reforçou. "Eu contei um pouco sobre você, sobre nós."

"Oh merda..."

"Não, não se preocupe." Sua voz estava mais suave agora. "Ela vai amar você. Não se preocupe. Bem, se preocupe em estar linda e em comer muito." Ela riu. "Adoro o seu riso. E já estou com saudades."

"Mas eu não vou poder ir." Ela mordeu os lábios quando passou pela recepção do hotel simples. "Você sabe..."

"Eu vou ter esse cheque para você." Sua voz estava tensa agora. "Não se preocupe."

Allison mal teve tempo de escutar, já que viu os Riley sentados em uma mesa do pequeno restaurante do hotel. Seu coração ficou acelerado e ela teve vontade de chorar. Não de tristeza como ontem, mas por não acreditar que saudade podia machucar tanto.

"Allison?"

"Hmm... eu te ligo depois, tudo bem?"

"Onde está?"

"Vim resolver algumas coisas." Ela ainda não estava preparada para dizer a ele que os Riley estavam em NY. "Nada demais, não se preocupe."

"Ok." Avisou tristonho. "Se cuide, tudo bem?"

"Tá ok."

Ela desligou e notou que os dois já estavam encarando ela que caminhava lentamente.

Doug se levantou primeiro, andando em sua direção pronto para abraçá-la, mesmo sabendo que ela poderia afastá-lo. Para sua surpresa ela não o fez.

"Oh garota..." Ela sorriu contra seu peito. "Finalmente você nos deu uma chance."

"Desculpa."

"Tudo bem." Doug avisou fazendo carinho em suas costas. "Agora vai ficar tudo bem de verdade."

Ela mal teve tempo de se afastar dele e puxar ar, Lois já estava a abraçando também. Tudo o que se passava em sua cabeça era um sonho. Um sonho no qual ela estava abraçando a sua mãe, de tão confortável e segura ela se sentia nos braços daquela amiga.

O almoço não foi fácil.

Os Riley notaram como ela estava mentindo muito mal sobre o seu emprego, mas não questionaram, com medo que ela corresse deles. Doug contou como agora tinha a sua própria empresa e Lois explicou como o seu novo passa tempo era fazer bolos, e que eles estavam fazendo sucesso. Ela agora vendia muitos deles para ocasiões especiais como aniversários e casamentos.

A conversa foi longa. Entre copos de coca diet e um almoço de fazer inveja a qualquer um os três conseguiram entrar em uma zona de conforto boa o suficiente para que suas gargalhadas chamassem atenção de todos.

No final, marcaram de almoçar juntos mais uma vez no dia seguinte e ela sabia que naquele almoço ela não escaparia como o de hoje.

Com a desculpa de ter que ir comprar uma roupa para um evento importante no dia seguinte, ela pensou que conseguiria se despedir de ambos, mas Lois se ofereceu para ir junto com ela. Não existia maneira de recusar. Ela sabia que a ajuda dela era importante.

As duas entraram na Macys.

Allison não se sentiu confortável sabendo que não poderia comprar nada dali. Notando a postura dela, Lois avisou que gostaria de dar alguns presentes para ela.

"Qual é a ocasião?" Allison mordeu os lábios nervosa. "Aniversário de namoro?"

"Oh." Esbugalhou os olhos. "Não é isso. Na verdade eu não sei se consigo me considerar namorada dele... Não ainda."

"Vocês estão... ficando?"

"Algo do tipo." Deu os ombros olhando para um vestido preto e curto. "Aqui é tudo tão caro..."

"Mas tudo vai ser um presente meu." Lois arriscou apertar seu ombro. "Eu faço questão."

"Não precisa, você sabe, não sabe?"

"Sim, eu sei." Sorriu puxando um vestido cinza que era de um tecido fino e brilhoso. "Mas como já disse, faço questão."

"Vai ser um jantar." Seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho. "Um jantar na casa da mãe dele."

"E você já a conhece?" Sorriu com a noticia. Se ele estava levando ela para junto de sua família, não deveria ser um rapaz tão ruim assim.

"Não. Vou conhecê-la amanhã."

"Então isso pede mais opções." Ela pegou um vestido cor de rosa e outro marrom. "E sapatos também."

Allison deu os ombros e pegou o vestido preto que tinha chamado sua atenção antes de seguirem até o provador.

Chegando lá, o vestido cor de rosa pareceu horroroso em seu corpo, não valorizando suas curvas. O marrom dava a impressão de que ela era uma pessoa rica, mas bastava olhar para o seu rosto que isso ficava claro. Era completamente visível que ela não era a pessoa com mais dinheiro no mundo.

"Nada parece bom o suficiente." Resmungou. "Ele... ele não deveria estar com alguém estranha assim como eu."

Lois ponderou um pouco, mas não pode deixar de se sensibilizar com o nervosismo dela.

"Ele… ele é legal com você?"

Allison encarou Lois pelo espelho do trocador e ficou sem palavras no primeiro momento.

"Ele é… mais do que legal comigo." Admitiu olhando para o chão. "Só não tenho certeza do que significa tudo…" Agitou os braços. "Toda essa merda e tudo mais."

"Tente este aqui." Lois mostrou o vestido cinza que era um pouco mais longo do que ela estava acostumada a usar. "Acho que você vai ficar bonita nele."

Ela notou como Allison observou o vestido com outros olhos quando ela comentou que ela ficaria bonita. Era claro que a garota estava apaixonada, mas vivendo no mundo como aquele, como ia diferenciar cada sentimento?

"É importante para você?" Lois perguntou subindo o ziper nas costas dela.

"O quê?"

"Ficar bonita para ele?"

Ela riu sem humor algum e voltou a encarar o chão.

"É tão importante quanto um montão de outras coisas…"

"Que outras coisas?"

"É estranho dizer algo assim, mas eu não me importo de parecer louca. É tão estranho... nunca me senti assim. É tipo... tipo respirar, sabe?"

Lois sorriu e ajudou ela a fechar o vestido cinza.

"Wow!" Allison se observou com um enorme sorriso. "Esse é realmente bonito."

"Exatamente." Riu. "Agora só faltam os acessórios."

* * *

Horas depois ela estava trabalhando.

A meta de clientes pareceu ser impossível de ser atingida, já que ela estava o tempo todo arrumando a quem ajudar no bar. Quando Sr. Kevin apareceu ela não teve como fugir. Ele só gostava dela e costumava a fazer um grande tumulto para conseguir ser atendido. No final não tinha sido assim tão ruim. Ele deixou uma gorjeta gorda o suficiente para que ela pudesse atender menos clientes naquela noite.

Seu pé ainda estava doendo muito e ela não conseguia arriscar seus passos de dança no palco.

A noite estava ruim e ela sabia que estava prestes a piorar quando viu que Aidan apareceu por lá com cara de poucos amigos.

Se Tyler conseguia entender a situação de merda que ela vivia, como porra o melhor amigo dele também não era capaz?

Pra fugir dele, acabou aceitando dois clientes que queriam ser atendidos ao mesmo tempo.

Uma vez que conseguiu atingir a meta da noite, correu para entregar o dinheiro para a secretária de Peter e caiu fora.

Quando chegou em casa tomou um longo banho e escovou os dentes várias vezes tentando se livrar do gosto amargo que estava em sua boca.

Ela se deitou encarando o celular desligado e chorou até conseguir dormir.

Talvez duas semanas não fosse tão pouco tempo assim.

* * *

Quatro horas da tarde.

Doug quase fez um buraco no chão de seu quarto de hotel quando ligaram avisando que Allison tinha chegado.

Lois conseguiu falar com ela duas horas atrás, pedindo para que ela fosse até o hotel para ajudá-la a se arrumar.

"Me desculpem." Avisou assim que entrou no quarto. "Mas ontem o serviço no bar foi muito puxado, eu fiquei muito cansada."

"Você me disse que faltam apenas duas semanas para o contrato acabar, não é?" Doug perguntou a abraçando. "Nós vamos esperar esse contrato acabar."

"Não precisa..."

"Allison." Ele olhou em seus olhos. "Você nos chamou aqui. Permita que a gente te ajude."

Ela ficou automaticamente tensa.

"Bem, nós podemos falar sobre isso depois, não podemos?" Lois não queria dar a chance para ela sair correndo por se sentir pressionada. "Querida, que tal tomar um banho? Eu posso ajudar a arrumar o seu cabelo."

As duas se afastaram em direção ao banheiro e quando foi fechar a porta, Lois o encarou. Ele sabia que estava agindo por impulso, mas como agir diferente? No que dependesse dele, Lois não estaria alimentando o relacionamento de Allison com este garoto e sim mostrando que o lugar dela era com eles.

Ele sentou na cama e ligou a TV, tentando ensaiar mentalmente um discurso que fosse bom o suficiente para que pudesse convencê-la, mas acabou se distraindo com as risadas das duas que vinham de dentro do banheiro. Uma hora o barulho do secador começou e ele se irritou por não poder mais ouvir os cochichos delas.

Dessa vez, ao menos, ela estava aceitando a ajuda deles.

_Amanhã, quem sabe..._

Após o tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, Lois abriu a porta do banheiro e Allison saiu junto com ela parecendo uma princesa. Ela nunca tinha estado tão linda como agora. Doug praticamente pulou da cama para abraçá-la.

"Nós vamos conversar amanhã." Ela prometeu. "Eu só preciso que você me deseje boa sorte hoje."

Ele beijou a sua testa sorridente.

"Só volte para nós, ok?" Ele passou a mão no seu cabelo que estava mais liso que o normal. "Não importa a hora, nós vamos estar aqui."

"Eu vou voltar." Ela prometeu o abraçando.

"Agora o toque final." Lois avisou colocando algo em seu pulso. Allison se sentiu estranha, mas sorriu. "É uma borboleta. Comprei para você no natal do ano retrasado... mesmo sem saber se um dia ia te dar."

"Parem com isso, ok?" Pediu emocionada. "Eu não posso lidar com tudo isso e..." Ela a abraçou.

"Boa sorte querida. Eu tenho certeza que todos vão adorar você." Lois fez carinho em suas costas por cima do bolero bordado. "Não existe possibilidade de alguém não gostar de uma princesa como você."

"Vamos arranjar um taxi para você." Doug avisou voltando a abraçá-la.

Os três caminharam juntos até o elevador e não se desgrudaram quando chegaram até a recepção do hotel onde Doug solicitou um taxi. Quando o carro chegou os dois abraçaram a frágil garota com tanta força que ela sentiu que com eles seria capaz de conquistar o mundo.

"Eu volto." Garantiu pouco antes de fecharem a porta e ela passar o endereço da casa de Tyler.

* * *

Depois de um longo dia de trabalho, tudo o que Tyler queria era tirar aquela roupa formal e beber uma cerveja. Bem, ele já estava bebendo para tentar se acalmar. Tinham sido dois dias muito longos sem a presença dela.

Mas bons o suficiente para que ele pudesse pensar melhor em tudo o que poderia fazer por ela. Assim que tirou a gravata olhou para o celular para ver que horas eram. Ela ainda não estava atrasada, mas ele precisava se organizar logo ou sua mãe ficaria chateada com o atraso.

"Tyler?" Ele ouviu a voz dela e correu para fora da cozinha. "Desculpa, mas a porta já estava aberta."

Seu queixo caiu.

Se ele já tinha certeza de que Allison era a garota mais linda que ele já tinha visto, agora isso tinha ficado ainda mais claro. Ela não parecia muito confortável com suas roupas que fugiam de seu estilo, mas não pôde deixar de admirar.

"Demais?" Perguntou envergonhada. "Oh merda..."

"Não.." Ele se aproximou e passou a mão nos cabelos mais lisos antes de olhar nos olhos dela. "Você está perfeita."

O vestido cinza valorizava o seu corpo de uma maneira mais discreta e a deixava linda. O casaco curto que ela usava dava um toque romântico ao visual e a maquiagem leve que destacava seus lindos olhos verdes completava o conjunto que ele poderia tranquilamente descrever como perfeição. As bochechas dela estavam maquiadas, mas leve o suficiente para que ele pudesse ver que ela estava envergonhada.

"Não sei se vou ser capaz de sair de casa com você assim." A abraçou com força. "Você está linda demais para que tantas pessoas vejam."

"Obrigada." Ela ficou satisfeita em sentir o cheiro dele. "Senti a sua falta."

"Eu também." Assumiu quase com um engasgo. "Você..."

"Agora não." O apertou um pouco mais. "Por favor Tyler, agora não."

"Tudo bem." Ele avisou beijando a testa dela. "Vamos?"

"Vamos." Ela sorriu nervosa.

"Está tudo bem." Ele segurou o seu rosto com as duas mãos. "Mas vai ficar melhor ainda se eu puder estragar esse seu batom."

"Tudo bem." Ela avisou antes de roçar os lábios nos dele. "Eu posso lidar com isso."

Ela sorriu se sentindo limpa e segura o suficiente para que ele finalmente a beijasse.

Afinal, daqui duas semanas ele poderia fazer isso sempre que quisesse.

* * *

"Mãe?" Caroline apareceu na cozinha segurando o telefone de casa. "Telefone para você."

"Quem é?"

"O Aidan." Ela sorriu ao entregar o telefone. "Será que _eles _demoram?"

"Acho que não." Pegou o telefone. "Agora vá ver se está tudo como queremos na sala de jantar, tudo bem?"

"Tá bom."

"Aidan?" Diane já perguntou rindo. "Devo colocar mais um lugar na mesa?"

"Não tia..." Ele suspirou. "Eu só preciso alertar você."

"Alertar?" Ela parou de arrumar a salada. "Alertar o quê?"

"Tyler contou a você quem ela é?"

"Sim. Uma garota nova na cidade, humilde." Diane enrugou a testa. "Qual o problema afinal?"

"Ela é uma prostituta." Avisou fazendo com que ela risse. "É sério tia! Ela é uma prostituta. Fui eu quem apresentei ela ao Tyler, não agüentava mais ele na fossa. Mas isso não tem como dar certo... eu não sei se ela notou que ele é rico... sei lá tia, quero o melhor para o meu amigo."

"Você sabe que não precisa implicar tanto, caso não goste da menina." Avisou nervosa. "Tyler me falou que você não gostou muito dele estar namorando com ela."

"Olha tia, eu vou fazer o seguinte: vou enviar uma foto para o seu celular. Você compara." Diane viu o celular vibrar em cima do balcão da cozinha. "Só não diga que eu não avisei depois, ok?"

"Mãe! Eles chegaram! Eles chegaram!" Caroline gritou animada.

"Eu tenho que ir Aidan. Até logo."

Irritada, pegou o celular e abriu a foto e ficou chocada que a garota não estivesse vestindo uma blusa. Não era uma imagem muito agradável e apesar da pouca luz ela podia ver o rosto dela.

"Vem mãe!" Caroline a puxou para o hall de entrada onde Tyler ajudava uma garota de cabelo longo a tirar o bolero. "Ela é tão bonita!"

"Pronta para conhecer minha mãe e meu padrasto?" Ele perguntou depois de dar um beijo no ombro dela.

"Com toda certeza sim." Ela finalmente se virou mostrando o rosto.

Chocada, Diana olhou para o celular mais uma vez antes de observar o rosto da garota ao lado do filho.

Seu celular caiu no chão chamando atenção do casal.

Quando Allison observou a mulher colocar as mãos no rosto em um gesto de pura angustia, soube que algo estava muito errado.

* * *

**E aí? O que acharam?**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Mesmo que eu tenha que correr. Haha!**

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**Envia um comentário!**

**Bjs, Mirela Paes**


	16. Cap XIV

**Opa! Aqui estamos nós! Um pouco mais cedo que o normal, mas não é um problema, certo? Meu Orkut ainda não está funcionando e é por isso tenho postado só por aqui. Prox cap, na quinta que vem! **

**Lembrando que agora só faltam um ou dois caps mais o epilogo que é bem curtinho e já está pronto! Junho de despedidas hunh? Kandy Life também acaba amanhã! ;) **

**Bjs e boa leitura.**

* * *

"Mãe?" Tyler se aproximou nervoso. O que teria acontecido para que sua mãe ficasse assim? "Mãe? O que aconteceu?"

"Ela..."

Diane observou mais uma vez a garota que estava na sua frente. Tão arrumada, parecendo tão frágil. Mas aquele rosto era igual. Ela era mulher também. Sabia que não podia se deixar enganar por causa de uma maquiagem forte.

"Por favor, Tyler." Diane se afastou. "Eu não posso." Balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Não posso."

"Como não pode?" Ele ainda não tinha entendido.

"Eu não quero ser grosseira." Continuou balançando a cabeça. "Só leve ela embora."

"O quê?"

"Eu não posso acreditar..." Ela ainda estava muito nervosa. "Ela é uma prostituta. Eu não posso aceitar que você esteja trazendo uma prostituta para casa!"

Por mais baixo que Diane tivesse falado, Allison escutou. Depois de respirar fundo, se virou e saiu da casa.

"Allison!" Tyler a segurou pelo braço. "Calma! Não vai."

"Me solta Tyler." Pediu o mais calma que pode. "Sua mãe está certa."

"Por favor... vamos entrar." Forçou um sorriso. "Vamos entrar, aí vocês duas vão se conhecer. Você não é uma..."

"Viu?" Ela finalmente estava com raiva. "Você fantasia que eu não sou, mas eu ainda sou uma prostituta."

"Você vai parar com isso." Tyler a abraçou com força. "Você vai sair dessa e nós vamos ficar juntos!"

"Eu não sou boa para você." O empurrou. "Me deixa ir."

"Não." Se ele aproximou com algum cuidado. "Fica, por favor, fica."

Ela quase disse sim.

O que atrapalhou a sua decisão foi notar que a mãe dele estava parada na frente da casa.

"Não posso." Ela sussurrou antes de correr.

"Allison!"

"Tyler!" Diane o abraçou o filho com força. "Deixe ela ir! É melhor!"

"Não!" Empurrou a mãe e correu na direção que sua garota tinha ido.

"Tyler não faça isso!" Suplicou. "Por favor, Tyler!"

Ele correu o máximo que pode, mas não chegou a tempo. Mal tinha dobrado a esquina, viu Allison entrar em um taxi, ainda distante de onde ele estava.

"Merda!"

"Tyler!" Diane finalmente o alcançou.

"Ela fugiu de mim." Lamentou.

"Deixe ela ir." Avisou. "É melhor assim."

"Não mãe, você não entende."

"Tyler... vamos para casa." Pediu o puxando um pouco. "Nós precisamos conversar."

* * *

Tyler se sentou na sua antiga cama e observou sua mãe caminhar pelo quarto.

"Onde você estava com a cabeça?"

"Mãe..."

"Eu quero a verdade." Exigiu irritada. "O que fez você se envolver com uma garota desse tipo? Tyler... eu esperava mais de você."

"Eu não sei como explicar."

"Claro que não." Resmungou. "Eu sou a sua mãe, não seu amigo."

"Como você soube?"

"Aidan!" Ela jogou os braços para cima. "Tyler, você me disse que essa menina era nova na cidade, estava sozinha... não era alguém com muita instrução! Mas uma prostituta? Meu filho..."

"Ela é nova na cidade, não tem muita instrução e sim, ela está sozinha."

"Tyler..."

"Você não sabe a história dela!"

"E quem garante que ela não está mentindo para você?" Devolveu. "Quem garante que ela não estava só tentando te conquistar?"

"Eu sei que não!" Finalmente se levantou da cama. "Ela é tão frágil! E você apenas a chutou daqui por causa de seu preconceito idiota!"

"Tyler! Ela é uma prostituta! Alguém que você paga para ter sexo!"

"Não! Ela é a minha namorada!"

"Pelo amor de Deus!" Diane cobriu o rosto. "Ela pode estar só se aproveitando de você! Querendo o seu dinheiro!"

"Ela não é assim!"

"Se ela fosse realmente honesta não teria fugido!"

"Você pediu para ela se retirar!"

"Se você parasse para pensar um pouco, saberia que não existe como uma mãe aceitar que um filho se envolva com uma prostituta."

"Você está sendo tão injusta!" Derrubou alguns livros que estavam em cima de sua antiga escrivaninha. "Tão injusta!

"Eu estou preocupada com você!" O abraçou. "Não quero que você se machuque!"

"Você mesma me machucou." Assumiu a abraçando com força. "Ela é importante para mim."

"Não quero que você se dê mal... me diga... me diga que usou camisinha todas as vezes que esteve com ela."

"O que isso muda?"

"Você podia pegar uma doença!" Passou as mãos nas costas dele. "Ou ela poderia engravidar! Usar uma criança contra você."

"Ela jamais faria isso."

"Você não pode saber Tyler..."

"Então você também não pode ter certeza que me conhece." Se afastou.

"Você é o meu filho." Colocou a mão no ombro dele. "Como não vou te conhecer?"

"Mãe... ela não é mais uma prostituta." Tyler engoliu seco. "Quando nos conhecemos sim, ela era. O Aidan me levou até ela, pensando em me fazer relaxar, esquecer os problemas."

"Tyler..."

"Você não tem ideia de como foi difícil para ela se abrir comigo. Para ela assumir que também gosta de mim. Ela não tem pai, não tem mãe... não tem ninguém."

"Mas agora que tem você, está se aproveitando."

"Não." Massageou a cabeça. "Droga mãe! Não! Allison não sabe que eu tenho dinheiro. E mesmo que soubesse isso não faria diferença. Ela gosta de mim pelo que eu sou, e eu gosto dela por quem ela é."

"Isso não está certo." Suspirou. "A vida não é como um filme."

"Não! Não é e você sabe disso." Balançou a cabeça nervoso. "Eu esperava mais de você." Avisou se afastando mais uma vez.

"Tyler... espero que você entenda que eu não fiz nada por mal e eu não fui grosseira com ela."

"Você só pediu para ela se retirar de sua casa." Riu sem humor. "Assim como ela, eu também estou me retirando."

Diane não sabia o que fazer. Que mãe gostaria de ver um filho apaixonado por uma garota de programa? Tyler era tão frágil, tinha um coração tão grande... E sempre estava se envolvendo com as garotas erradas. Ele não era mais um garotinho. Era um homem que podia tomar suas próprias decisões, mesmo que nem sempre fossem as melhores.

Após um longo período de luto por causa do irmão e depois um novo período de luto por causa da ex, se envolver com alguém como aquela garota seria como seguir pelo mesmo caminho.

"Deus." Ela limpou o rosto ainda nervosa. "O que eu vou fazer para que esse garoto entre na linha?" Suplicou.

"Mãe?" Caroline entrou no quarto segurando o telefone. "É o papai. Ele disse que é urgente."

"Claro querida." Pegou o telefone. "Charles?"

"Eu posso encontrar você?" Perguntou irritado. "Aidan acabou de me ligar e..."

"Não precisa terminar." Respirou fundo. "Venha, nós precisamos mesmo conversar."

* * *

Lois mal teve tempo de abrir a porta do quarto.

Allison soluçou alto antes de abraçá-la e fazer Doug pular da cama, nervoso.

Fora uma surpresa ela chegar tão cedo. E pela forma que ela chegou, as coisas tinham ido muito mal.

"O que aconteceu querida?"

"A mãe dele já me odeia."

"Venha comigo querida..." Lois caminhou em direção da cama e Doug fechou a porta. "Tenha calma. Me conte tudo."

"Ela me odeia com toda razão." Respirou fundo. "Não sou boa o suficiente para ele. Tyler é muito para mim."

"Deixe disso." Lois Se aproximou e a abraçou carinhosamente. "Ninguém é melhor que ninguém."

"Claro que ele é!" Alterou a voz. "Eu sou uma puta! Ele é um arquiteto!" Cobriu o rosto. "Eu nunca deveria ter me aproximado dele. Nunca!"

Doug e Lois se olharam rapidamente.

O que eles fariam agora?

Allison contou tudo.

Absolutamente tudo, com mais detalhes que o casal talvez quisesse escutar. Agora eles sabiam como tinha sido a vida dela em Vegas e como estava sendo a vida dela aqui, em Nova York. Ela assumiu que os evitou por ter vergonha de não conseguir outro emprego decente. Por saber que não era boa o suficiente para eles que alertaram mais uma vez que ninguém é melhor que ninguém.

Doug ficou irritado quando escutou sobre Tyler.

A imagem que Allison tinha do rapaz não era fantasiosa, o que foi um alivio. Ela não o via como um salvador ou como um príncipe encantado em sua vida, muito pelo contrario, ela o via como um cara bacana com quem ela gostaria de passar o máximo de tempo que fosse possível, até que algo não desse certo, como acontece com muitos casais.

Mas ela ser tão pé no chão também não era bom.

Ela explicou que tinha planos. Que iria, com a ajuda dele, arrumar outro emprego digno e também voltar a estudar, para ser boa para ele.

Ser boa para ele.

Conseguir ser digna para ele.

Estar minimamente à altura dele.

Doug não aguentava mais ouvir aquelas coisas. Ela tinha que pensar nela, não nele. Em ser melhor para ela mesma, não para os outros.

Lois notou como ele estava incomodado, mas não disse nada.

Naquela noite, mesmo quando ela estava mais calma, o casal apenas a escutou. Deixaram que ela contasse tudo, absolutamente tudo. Somente quando ela dormiu, os dois tiveram uma rápida conversa dentro do banheiro.

Doug estava decidido.

Ele não voltaria para casa sem ela.

Lois concordou que eles deveriam pagar a tal divida que ela ainda tinha com a boate, mas achava que não seria correto tentar afastá-la de Tyler. Ela gostaria de ter a chance de conhecer o rapaz, mas Doug não gostava da possibilidade de ver um homem a machucando novamente.

Quando ele dormiu, deitado no sofá, Lois foi cuidadosa. Allison também dormia profundamente em cima da cama quando ela pegou a bolsa dela e buscou o celular que estava desligado.

Será que ele ainda tinha alguma carga?

Ela fechou a porta do banheiro e ligou o aparelho. Nervosa por causa do barulho ligou o chuveiro e procurou uma forma de baixar o volume dele, já que não sabia como colocá-lo automaticamente no silencioso.

_20 ligações perdidas_

_Tyler_

Ela apertou o botão para conferir o número e logo o anotou no seu celular.

Desligou os aparelhos e guardou cada um em seu devido lugar antes de voltar para o quarto. Quando se deitou, Allison se mexeu, mas apenas se encolhendo um pouco mais, agarrada ao travesseiro. Lois suspirou, com medo de ser pega por um dos dois, mas não foi.

Era a hora de dormir um pouco, já que amanhã seria um longo dia.

* * *

Allison estava feliz de não estar usando um vestido chique como aquele que tinha usado ontem.

Ela estava bem confortável usando uma blusa velha e seu jeans surrado. Os tênis também eram mais confortáveis que saltos.

Os três desceram para tomar café da manhã e começaram a comer em silêncio. Parecia que uma bolha que estava prestes a estourar. Antes disso, Doug chamou a atenção das duas.

"Bem." Soltou ar com força. "Acho que temos que conversar e resolver algumas coisas."

"Como assim?"

"Allison..." Lois deu o seu melhor sorriso. "Queremos que você volte para casa. Com a gente."

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e partiu um pedaço de seu pão com cuidado.

"Não... não se preocupe com nada querida." Doug apertou sua mão carinhosamente. "Eu posso pagar a divida, e aí você vai estar pronta para começar de novo."

"Não!" puxou a mão irritada. "Eu quero fazer isso."

"Você pode pegar o nosso dinheiro como um empréstimo." Lois avisou nervosa.

"Não! E eu também não quero ir embora daqui!"

"Allison, este rapaz..." Os olhos dela brilharam quando ela pensou em Tyler. "Ele que não é bom o suficiente para você. Acredite em mim..."

"Você disse que ninguém era melhor do que ninguém." Se exaltou. "E eu não quero ir embora de Nova York!"

"Nós podemos ficar." Lois avisou. "Não para sempre, mas por algum tempo... o tempo que você precisar."

Allison sentiu o seu coração apertado.

"Eu preciso ver o Tyler."

"Não, você não precisa." Doug se exaltou também. "Esse rapaz só vai machucar você! Se ele ficou com a mãe dele esperando você ir embora, ele não presta!"

"Não fale assim dele!" Se levantou. "Ele teve seus próprios motivos!"

"Allison, calma." Lois se levantou também e segurou os ombros dela. "Nós só queremos o seu bem."

"Vocês querem me afastar dele! Quando eu nem sei se isso é algo que ele quer!"

"O que importa é o que você quer! Você! Não ele!"

"Doug..."

"Não! Ela vai ouvir." Olhou nos olhos dela. "Você tem que fazer as coisas por você! Tem que querer melhorar por você! Não por ele!"

"Mas eu preciso ser boa para ele! Se não nós não vamos ficar juntos!"

"Não Allison! Não!" Lois notou como eles já estavam chamando muita atenção. "Pense em você primeiro!"

"Dane-se!"

Allison puxou a toalha da mesa, empurrou a cadeira em direção de Doug e saiu correndo.

"Maldição!"

"Doug!"

"Ela vai voltar." Avisou envergonhado. "Ou então nós vamos buscá-la."

* * *

Naquela noite o humor dela estava ainda pior. Ela não se escondeu.

Ela esperou que Tyler pudesse aparecer, mas talvez ainda fosse cedo. Ou ele estivesse respeitando o acordo de deixar ela em paz até que o contrato acabasse... Só que ele não sabia quanto tempo ela ainda ia ter que trabalhar.

Ela não teve medo de Doug aparecer.

Qual era o problema dela quer fazer suas coisas?

É claro que ela planejava pedir desculpas para ele depois...

"Mall!" Uma atendente chamou sua atenção. "Tem uma vip para você. Sala seis."

"Ok."

Ela tirou o batom vermelho e sorriu para o seu reflexo. Ainda estava como Mallory, mas com toda certeza Tyler ia ficar feliz em vê-la de qualquer jeito.

Quando ela entrou na pequena sala, ficou surpresa. Um homem alto e bem vestido a esperava. Ela nunca tinha visto ele antes.

"Mallory... Allison, não é isso?" Ele parecia impaciente.

"O que o senhor vai querer?"

"Na verdade." Ele coçou o nariz fazendo ela sentir nojo. "Eu quero saber quanto você quer para se afastar do meu filho."


	17. Cap XV

**Eu pensei em postar dois caps, mas aí seriam dois caps pequenos. Não que esse último cap seja enorme de grande... São apenas quinze páginas. Eu sou péssima com despedidas, então... Nos vemos no epílogo, que posto na quinta! **

**Ok?**

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

Ela encostou na porta não acreditando no que ouvia.

"Eu sei que você precisa de dinheiro." Adiantou. "É só me dizer o valor."

"Não quero o seu dinheiro."

"Claro que não." Sorriu. "Vamos, me diga. Trinta? Cinquenta? Quem sabe cem?"

Quando ela ofegou ouvindo ele falar em valores tão astronômicos, imaginou que tinha conseguido um acordo. Ela observou ele tirar a carteira do bolso e abrir um talão de cheques. As roupas dele eram caras, o cabelo dele estava perfeitamente arrumado com Gel e seu perfume era bom. Tudo nele gritava dinheiro, dinheiro e mais dinheiro. Até a caneta que ele estava usando parecia cara demais.

O cheque foi oferecido, mas ela não o pegou.

Era melhor se levantar.

"Cento e cinco mil dólares." Praticamente esfregou o cheque em seu rosto pequeno. "Aceite. Pegue. Tyler não vai saber. Só o deixe em paz."

"Por favor..." Suplicou.

"Pegue!" Exigiu.

Assim que ela pegou o cheque, viu ele jogar algumas notas no chão.

"Não esqueça." Passou a mão no rosto. "Fique longe dele. Avise que não gosta mais dele, mostre o que realmente sente por ele sem medo. Isso deve cobrir os gastos."

Com raiva, Allison picotou o cheque.

"Isso prova alguma coisa?"

"Você está louca?" Perguntou chocado.

"Existem coisas que dinheiro não compra!" Praticamente gritou. "Agora se você não veio me foder, caia fora!" Abriu a porta do vip. "Eu não vou ter medo de chamar um segurança aqui!"

Charles fechou a cara e saiu da pequena sala mal iluminada. Uma vez que ele estava fora, ela bateu a porta com força e voltou a se encostar nela, nervosa com o que tinha acontecido. Seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca e sua respiração também estava acelerada.

Antes que alguém aparecesse, ela precisava pegar os cacos do cheque e se livrar deles.

Alguém poderia desconfiar.

Assim que saiu da vip, correu para o banheiro, onde jogou os cacos no vaso. Só depois de dar descarga se sentiu realmente aliviada.

Quando voltou para o andar de baixo, deixou o dinheiro com a amiga, no bar e seguiu para a parte de trás da boate, onde bebeu um pouco de água e passou água no rosto sem se importar de borrar a maquiagem.

"Você está bem?" Uma das garotas perguntou.

"Estou ótima." Avisou pegando um cigarro. "Só um desses velhos nojentos."

"Ah." Fez uma careta. "Eles são os piores."

Depois de meia hora de descanso, ela se sentia mais aliviada.

Talvez ela pudesse enrolar um pouco e ajudar no bar até que encontrasse algum babaca para arrastar para a vip. Ela estava a fim de cuidar de clientes que não conhecia. Seria mais fácil de enganar e conseguir cumprir com a cota do dia.

Como se o azar fosse pouco, assim que pisou no segundo andar, viu Aidan.

"Porra."

"Eu preciso falar com você, sério."

"Você já conseguiu o que queria." Praticamente cuspiu as palavras. "Me deixe em paz."

"Eu sinto muito eu só..."

"Vai se foder!" Avisou o empurrando para longe.

"Mall?" Um dos seguranças se aproximou. "Ele está te deixando chateada?"

"Sim!" Aidan viu como os olhos dela brilharam. "Esse filho da puta está me chateado. Acha que vai conseguir me comer por trás do palco."

"Ei, ei!" Ela riu quando o segurança o segurou pelo ombro.

Ela apenas deu as costas e seguiu para o primeiro andar.

Estava muito cheio. Cheio de gente bebendo e fumando, música alta, homens passando a mão em sua bunda.

O de sempre para uma vida de merda como a dela.

Ela continuou caminhando para chegar até o palco lateral quando viu que Tyler estava entrando na boate.

Mesmo não tendo aceitado dinheiro nenhum do pai dele, ela ainda não estava preparada para encontrá-lo.

"Ainda não..." Falou para si mesma antes de correr em direção ao segundo andar e esbarrar em alguém.

"Doçura..." Senhor Kevin pegou no cabelo dela. "Preciso falar com você..."

"Me encontre lá atrás." Avisou praticamente para se livrar do velho e correu.

O que ela não imaginava era que Peter já tinha feito um acordo no qual ela teria que aceitar.

Aqueles seriam os três dias mais longos de sua vida.

* * *

Hoje era o dia de ir à faculdade.

Tyler estaria mais animado se sua vida não estivesse tão bagunçada.

Três dias sem ela.

Sem nem mesmo uma pista.

Nem na boate, nem na casa dela... O celular então era algo que ele praticamente já tinha desistido de tentar.

A biblioteca ainda era a sua melhor amiga. Pena que Allison não saia de sua cabeça. O casaco brilhoso e uma pulseira com uma borboleta de ouro eram os únicos vestígios de que algo tinha acontecido aquela noite.

Tyler sorriu lembrando da borboleta.

Era exatamente algo que ela deveria desejar. Ser livre. Fazer o que quisesse esbanjar a sua beleza de modo natural...

A única coisa que o intrigava, era a peça ser de ouro.

Será que era algo que um dia pertenceu a sua mãe?

Tyler tinha tantas perguntas, tantas dúvidas e tanto medo que preferiu se focar em devolver os livros para as sessões corretas.

"Ei cara." Tyler virou o rosto. "Tyler…"

"Estou ocupado."

"Você está puto comigo."

"Não preciso responder, preciso?"

"Você faz parecer como se fosse possível ela ficar com você."

"Mais alguma coisa?" Finalmente colocou os livros no lugar.

"Cara, por favor…"

"Se você queria que ela se afastasse de mim, fique feliz." desceu da pequena escada.

"O quê?"

"Ela…" Balançou a cabeça nervoso. "Sumiu. Completamente."

"Sinto muito cara."

"Muito tarde para isso…"

"Nós somos amigos! Não acredito que você pode colocar uma garota no meio disso."

"Não é _uma garota." _Comentou irritado. "E quem fodeu tudo foi você. Sozinho."

"Qual é!" Aidan bateu em uma das prateleiras. "Eu sou seu amigo! Estava preocupado com você!"

"Eu te entendo." Tyler continuou fingindo prestar atenção nos livros. "Mas não quer dizer que eu te perdoo ou algo do tipo."

"Tyler... você acha mesmo que não iam saber nada?"

Se deu por vencido e resolveu encarar o amigo.

"Não como se não fossem desconfiar de nada. O meu pai não ia dar a mínima, e a minha mãe não ia precisar saber do passado dela. Eu podia conseguir um emprego simples para ela no meu escritório, ou até mesmo no atelier da minha mãe..."

"Pare de sonhar." Aidan lamentou. "O mundo real não é como a gente sonha."

"Eu sei." Balançou a cabeça. "Mas ela ia sair dessa. Ia voltar a estudar... ia morar comigo."

"Você não vê o absurdo da situação?" Contestou chocado. "Você praticamente ia casar com alguém que não conhece!"

"Você não sabe de nada." Falou entre dentes. "E é melhor se manter afastado." Ameaçou antes de caminhar para longe do amigo.

Aidan estava realmente arrependido, mas poderia apostar todo o seu pouco dinheiro que Tyler acabaria fazendo o mesmo por ele.

Fora que mais cedo ou mais tarde eles iam se resolver de novo.

Ou algo perto disso...

* * *

No dia seguinte, Tyler chegou cedo ao pequeno hotel. Todo o projeto de reforma tinha sido aprovado, então era a hora de começar a acompanhar tudo de perto. Ele estava feliz em poder se ocupar com o trabalho. Se estes teriam de ser seus últimos meses estagiando, que fossem cheios de projetos.

Apesar de tudo, nesta manhã ele se sentia estranhamente animado.

Caroline estava com ele, fazendo uma pesquisa sobre profissões. Ela esperava poder apresentar o irmão a todas as suas colegas de classe daqui uma semana. Antes disso ela precisava entregar um trabalho escrito e a professora precisaria aprová-lo.

Ela foi com o irmão até o escritório onde o viu sorrir pela primeira vez desde que ele tinha tentado levar a namorada para casa de sua mãe.

Ela também não tinha esquecido da noite esquisita que tiveram, mas como sempre não comentou nada.

Quando ela chegou ao pequeno hotel, sorriu vendo como ele estava ganhando cores. A parte que ainda estava intocada era tão escura e sóbria que não dava vontade de ficar. Seu irmão tinha um dom de arrumar as coisas e dar vida aos lugares. A parte que já tinha começado a ser reformada agora tinha um belo tom de marfim misturado com nuances de azul.

Definitivamente ela estava encantada com o que tinha visto.

Ela continuou caminhando pelo hotel e começou a subir pelas escadas antigas de madeira. Parte dela ainda estava lixada e o começo já estava envernizado. Tyler tinha dado um crachá para ela que seria sua assistente pessoal no dia de hoje. O maior brinde era poder circular sozinha até o terceiro andar do prédio.

"Não se esqueça de tomar o seu café." Sr Kevin lambeu os lábios vendo Mallory olhar para o chão. "Você é tão boa para mim."

"Eu posso ir?" Suspirou.

"Claro que pode doçura."

Caroline pensou estar louca em reconhecer a namorada do irmão naquele hotel, mas apenas se escondeu para não ser vista assim que notou que estava no sétimo e ultimo andar.

Tyler tinha sido bem claro. Ela só poderia ir até o terceiro.

Depois dos últimos três dias Allison teve muito que pensar. Na noite anterior, quando Sr Kevin dormiu, ela ligou para os Riley e se desculpou. De fato ela não estava na cidade, mas não deu muito mais detalhes sobre isso. Depois de se desculpar e saber que eles ainda estavam em Nova York, ela foi clara avisando que queria conversar e que aceitaria a ajuda deles.

Foram os três dias em que ela mais se sentiu humilhada na vida.

Ele tinha fechado com Peter um belo pacote de três dias com ela. Quando ela tentou contestar, Peter disse que diminuiria uma semana do seu contrato, caso ela aceitasse. O velho realmente estava a fim de tê-la por alguns dias. O dinheiro era tão bom que ele poderia fazer essa troca.

Talvez, se ela não tivesse agido por impulso...

Mas ela agiu. E aceitou viajar com ele ainda naquela noite em direção de Morrisville. Foram boas duas horas silenciosas onde ele não se importou que ela fosse no banco de trás. Tudo o que ele pediu que ela fizesse, era amarrar o cabelo no estilo Maria Chiquinha.

Ela poderia se sentir aliviada quando soube que ele só a tocaria na noite que voltassem para Nova York, mas é claro que nem tudo seria simples assim.

Ela tinha sido um presente de aniversário para o seu sobrinho que tinha acabado de completar dezesseis anos. O pior foi ela ter ficado na casa dele, a verdadeira, onde sua função era passar o dia trancada no quarto com o garoto que mais parecia ter sido ligado na tomada, nunca se cansando de implorar por atenção.

Mas isso tinha acabado.

Já tinha passado por humilhação demais.

Era a hora de ser melhor.

Ela estava tão certa disso quanto uma pessoa precisava respirar.

Sr Kevin foi bondoso. A Gorjeta de pouco mais de mil dólares estava dentro de seu sutiã. Seu próximo passo era se encontrar com Peter e negociar as diárias dela, para que não tivesse de pagara divida de valor tão absurdo.

Ela sabia que esse seria o seu grande passo.

Não precisar do dinheiro dos Riley seria o seu grande passo para a liberdade.

Para se manter acordada, resolveu descer pela escada.

"Oi." Caroline se colocou bem na sua frente, fazendo com que ela ficasse arrepiada de terror. "Oi?"

"Tchau." Disse apressada, praticamente correndo pelas escadas.

"Ei, espera!" Correu também. "O Tyler está com saudades."

Ao ouvir aquilo, Allison parou.

"Eu sou a Caroline." Se apresentou falando baixinho. "E eu sei que você é a Allison." Sorriu.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"O Tyler trabalha aqui." Comentou orgulhosa. "Não sabia? Ele está na frente da reforma do hotel. Está esperando o dono chegar... ou eu acho que já chegou, para falar sobre alguns detalhes. Ele veio acompanhar a obra e eu vim com ele. Estou fazendo um trabalho sobre a profissão dele."

Allison piscou várias vezes seguidas.

"Falei muito rápido?" A garota riu. "Normal. O Tyler diz que quando me aproximo de alguém viro uma tagarela."

A tosse comum de Sr Kevin fez com que Allison tremesse. Deus sabe como o velho era um nojento tarado e uma vez que ele colocasse os olhos na irmã de Tyler, ninguém sabe do que ele seria capaz.

"Vem comigo." Pegou na mão dela e voltou a correr pela escada, até que passaram pela recepção do pequeno hotel e chegassem à rua.

"O que foi isso?" Perguntou esbaforida.

"Me prometa uma coisa." Allison pediu segurando os ombros dela. "Ok, não por mim, mas pelo Tyler."

"O que?"

"Fique no café." Apontou para o outro lado da rua. "Vem comigo."

"Mas o que..." Se sentiu ser levada para o café.

"Janete tá aí?" Perguntou nervosa assim que entrou no café.

"Mall?" Olhou para a garotinha. "Quem é essa fofa?"

"Janete, me faz um favor."

"Claro."

"Como é mesmo o seu nome?"

"Caroline." Bufou. "Eu sei que o seu nome é." Allison tapou a sua boca.

"Não pode falar alto." Avisou nervosa. "Olha, se senta naquela mesa ali." Apontou. "Gosta de sorvete?"

"De flocos." Sorriu.

"Então vai lá."

Caroline se sentou na mesa imaginando que poderia conhecer melhor a namorada do irmão.

"Ela é irmã do Tyler." Janete se perguntou quem era Tyler. "Tyler, um bonitão quem vem aqui sozinho e escreve no diário."

"Ah!"

"Não deixa Sr Kevin chegar perto dela, ok?" A garçonete fez uma careta. "É, é exatamente por isso."

"Pode deixar. Ele é o meu chefe, mas eu sei como ele é nojento."

"Pede para ela ligar pro irmão avisando que está aqui."

"Como você o conhece?"

"Cliente." Sussurrou tentando se enganar. "Mas não me viu e deixou a irmã solta no hotel." Tirou uma nota de dez tolares do sutiã. "Isso cobre?"

"Cobre."

"Faz como eu te pedi ok? Por favor. Não aguentaria ver o Tyler mal por alguma coisa do tipo."

"Fica calma. Ele não ia assediar a menina assim, na frente de todos."

"Tanto faz." Grunhiu antes de sair correndo do café.

Pelo resto dia ela ouviu a frase se repetir em sua cabeça.

_O Tyler está com saudades._

* * *

Bom humor era algo que Tyler parecia não conhecer. Depois de ficar nervoso com o sumiço da irmã, descobriu que ela estava no café, aguardando por ele. Caroline tinha um celular, mas só se lembrou de enviar uma mensagem para o irmão quando acabou de tomar o seu sorvete.

Como se ainda pudesse piorar, ela insistiu que Allison a levou até lá.

No final, coube a Janete explicar toda a situação.

Toda.

Desde o envolvimento de Mallory com Sr Jenks, ao cuidado que ela teve de deixar a irmã de Tyler o máximo distante do velho.

Ele sentiu nojo do seu mais novo cliente e perdeu o tesão de continuar trabalhando naquela obra, o que resultou uma reunião de emergência logo após o horário do almoço. Ninguém do escritório tinha entendido a necessidade de tal reunião. Quando ele explicou que estava fora do projeto por motivos pessoais, acabou decepcionando o seu chefe pela primeira vez.

Ciente do estrago que tinha feito para si mesmo, Tyler resolveu ir para casa mais cedo.

A porta aberta não o deixou surpreso. Era algo tão comum de acontecer que ele não se importou. Pendurou seu terno na cadeira, afrouxou a gravata e aí sim, trancou a porta. Sua pasta ficou junto de seu terno e ele caminhou até a cozinha. Bebeu um pouco de água e tirou os sapatos que precisariam ser engraxados mais tarde e caminhou para o quarto.

Seu coração parou no instante em que ele viu o corpo pequeno deitado na cama.

Allison estava dormindo. Usando uma de suas camisas e com o cabelo ainda muito úmido depois de ter tomado banho. Ele sorriu e ficou muito tempo parado no mesmo lugar, sem saber o que fazer ou para onde ir. Ainda sem ter certeza, deitou na cama e a puxou para perto. Ela se virou e sorriu, satisfeita por sentir o cheiro dele.

"Você sumiu."

"Eu também estava com saudade." O abraçou com força.

"Nós precisamos conversar."

"Agora não..."

"Allison."

"Por favor..."

"Obrigado por cuidar de Caroline." Ela fechou os olhos. "Eu já sei de tudo."

"Tudo?" Ela o ouviu suspirar e entendeu o que _tudo _significava. "Eu posso ir..."

"Não!" Tyler se apressou e abraçá-la com força. "Não. Fique aqui. Eu nã..."

Allison fez exatamente o que queria e o que tanto sentia falta. O beijou com vontade, apreciou a pele macia de seu pescoço e se derreteu ao ouvir um de seus gemidos altos. O gosto de Tyler era tão masculino, mas ao mesmo tempo ela também achava delicado. Cigarros e café, misturado com algo mais que ela não sabia dizer o que era só conseguia sentir. Era tão único, tão ele, que com facilidade ela ficava arrepiada, sentia faltar ar em seus pulmões e se excitava.

Para ele também era da mesma forma. E dessa vez ele não conseguiu se deixar levar. Sexo era algo completamente natural, mas ele tinha se prometido que não iria além dos beijos para não confundi-la. Allison tinha um enorme coração e precisava aprender a lidar com ele. Nem tudo poderia se resumir a uma boa transa, mas como resistir? Os dois estavam apaixonados demais para pensar em consequências naquele momento. Eles só queriam matar as saudades e para ela, o mais importante daquele momento, era que a despedida fosse algo único. Ela já tinha um plano em sua mente e no meio dele, deixar Tyler livre para viver uma vida como merecia era uma das suas metas. Ninguém a culparia por ser egoísta. Era claro que ele também gostava dela, mas com pouco tempo poderia esquecê-la.

As roupas foram jogadas no chão do quarto e o simples fato de sentir o calor do corpo do outro quase contribuiu para que ela jogasse sua paciência longe. Foi o cuidado de Tyler que a fez relaxar. Ele queria explorar cada parte do corpo dela. Queria descobrir cada novo lugar que ela pudesse sentir prazer, queria mostrar a ela como aquela não seria uma simples transa. Ele estava determinado a mostrar a ela como fazer amor.

Allison percebeu isso quando se sentiu diferente, não sexy ou poderosa, mas única. Um beijo no peito do seu pé a deixou arrepiada, uma mordida leve na lateral de seu joelho fez com que ela se excitasse e o beijo na parte interna de sua coxa pareceu ser suficiente para que seu mundo se perdesse. Mesmo sendo tocada por tantos homens, nenhum deles tinha chegado tão longe. Quando Tyler beijou o seu baixo ventre ela tremeu e congelou. Ela já tinha sido chupada antes, mas não estava preparada para o que Tyler ia fazer. Ele a beijou com tanto carinho, que de nervoso ela sentiu cócegas. Ela sentiu as borboletas fazendo um vendaval em seu estomago. Ela sentiu ser dividida em várias partes ainda chocada com a possibilidade disto acontecer com alguém sendo tão delicado. O gemido baixo o deixou completamente encantado. A forma com que ela fez carinho no lugar de puxar o seu cabelo, a forma como ela agarrou e puxou o lençol...

Agora ele podia ter certeza de que ela poderia saber o que significava ter um orgasmo sem culpa. Sem armaduras, sem medos. Quando ele se levantou para observá-la, ficou surpreso em notar os olhos inocentes e as bochechas coradas. Ela estava se descobrindo de uma maneira diferente. Era fácil de notar que isso estava acontecendo. Ele beijou sua bochecha, seu pescoço e ela o puxou para um beijo que apesar de casto, fez toda a diferença. Ela não sabia explicar como, mas ela se sentia nervosa. Tão nervosa como não esteve nem no dia em que tiraram a sua virgindade.

Tyler sorriu quando ela o abraçou com força e beijou seu pescoço. Ela poda não saber como usar bem as palavras, mas aquele pequeno gesto de agradecimento jamais seria esquecido. Sua mão pequena o tocou com cuidado. Ela fez questão de apreciar a pele macia e quente entre seus dedos até que sentisse coragem de seguir em frente. Bastou olhar nos olhos dele uma vez para que o recado fosse dado. Observou tudo ainda sorridente. Ele levantar da cama e ir até a gaveta do armário para pegar uma camisinha e colocá-la. Foi quando ele se colocou em cima de seu pequeno corpo que ficou ainda mais claro o significado de entrega.

Os dois se moveram lentamente e continuaram abraçados por todo o tempo que pareceu durar uma eternidade. Ela conseguiu se segurar. Não por medo ou apreensão. Ela só queria ter o privilegio de saber como seria vir junto com ele. Tyler a abraçou com mais força e gemeu alto antes de ser beijado por ela. Um beijo tão doce e profundo quanto o seu orgasmo. Os dois continuaram abraçados por bastante tempo, fazendo carinho um no outro. Quando ele dormiu, ela pode ter certeza de que jamais seria capaz de esquecê-lo. Antes de se levantar, ela beijou o peito dele, exatamente na altura do coração e a bochecha. Quando finalmente colocou os pés no chão, fez como se prometeu: não olhou mais para trás.

* * *

No momento em que Tyler acordou, entendeu tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Ele se levantou com raiva e vestiu a primeira roupa casual que viu na sua frente.

Quando saiu do apartamento, encontrou com Aidan entrando.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Calma cara!" Levantou os braços. "Eu só queria conversar um pouco."

"Não." Tyler grunhiu. "Eu tenho que ir buscar a Allison."

"Eu vou com você."

"Você não vai para canto nenhum!" Gritou. "Você já fodeu a minha vida uma vez, não precisa fazer isso de novo."

"Não cara!" Aidan suplicou realmente arrependido. "Me deixa ajudar você. É sério! Eu estou realmente arrependido que as coisas acabassem assim. Eu só..."

"Pare de se explicar e venha logo." Avisou fazendo sinal para um taxi.

"Ei Doug." Allison comentou com a voz mais alegre que pôde. "Eu consegui me livrar do contrato. Estou dois mil dólares mais pobre, mas consegui."

"Não precisava se preocupar com isso." No fundo ele estava orgulhoso. "Lois já arrumou nossas malas. Quando quer partir?"

Ela engoliu seco e continuou pensativa.

"Allison?"

"Eu..."

"Tem algo que você queira pegar na sua nova casa?" Ela olhou para usa bolsa, onde uma camisa de Tyler estava guardada. "Allison?"

"Não." Deu os ombros. "Vida nova, certo?"

"Muito bem." Riu. "Quer que eu busque você?"

"Não. Eu quero fazer uma longa caminhada para me despedir da cidade. Chego por aí ainda hoje, eu prometo."

"Diga a ela que estou mandando um beijo." Ouviu Lois gritar e sorriu. "Ouviu, não foi querida?"

"Eu vou tentar não demorar, eu prometo." Desligou.

Existia esperança, afinal. Com três mil dólares Allison conseguiu se livrar do contrato e ter um recibo comprovando que ela estava livre. Peter imaginava que Sr Kevin tinha conseguido conquistá-la com seu dinheiro. O que ele não imaginava é que a falsa conversa dela não fosse ser verdadeira. Ele sabia que se insistisse demais só teria problemas. Mallory tinha um péssimo temperamento e ele não queria ter problemas com as outras garotas. Era melhor se livrar logo dela e uma vez que ela conseguiu o valor do restante das diárias que ainda teria que trabalhar, ele não pensou duas vezes.

Se ela estava pronta para uma nova vida ou não era a dúvida que martelava em sua cabeça. Mas ela sabia que precisava de um rumo, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Se não desse certo com os Riley, infelizmente ela já sabia de uma saída. Los Angeles só estaria a distancia de uma passagem de ônibus.

Ela caminhou pelo beco escuro que dava para a frente da boate pela última vez. Ela podia sentir que algo diferente estava acontecendo.

Quando chegou à frente do clube o observou pela última vez.

"Tchau lugar escroto." Praticamente cantarolou.

"Mallory!" Um homem que ela não reconheceu se apaixonou. "Vim aqui justamente te ver gracinha. Vamos comigo para casa?"

"Não." Se afastou.

"Você não tem o que escolher, eu vou pagar ao Peter e a gente vai." Ele riu a segurando pelo braço.

"Eu já disse que não." Tentou se afastar, mas ele a empurrou em direção à parede. "Me larga!"

"Hmmm." Beijou o pescoço dela. "Hoje você está tão cheirosa..."

"Eu disse pra me largar!" Choramingou nervosa, tentando se afastar.

"Ei!" Tyler chamou atenção. "Tira as mãos dela! Agora!"

O homem riu e continuou a segurando pelo braço.

"É minha. Já vou acertar com o Peter. Vai procurar outra."

"Eu disse para soltar ela."

"Tyler... vá embora."

"Oh." Sorriu mais uma vez. "Vocês se conhecem?"

"Tyler!" Ela suplicou. "Aidan! Tira ele daqui!"

"Eu disse para você largar ela! Tire as mãos da minha namorada!"

Allison sentiu o seu braço ser solto, mas antes mesmo que pudesse correr, ficou horrizada em ver que Tyler tinha partido para cima do homem. Ela morria de medo de brigas e situações violentas.

"Tyler pare já com isso!" Ela gritou "Vamos embora!"

Aidan tentou ajudar o amigo, mas outros dois homens se aproximaram e entraram na briga. Nem mesmo quando a policia chegou eles pararam. Allison ainda conseguiu se esconder com medo que algo acontecesse com ela também, afinal, de quem era a culpa?

Quando os dois carros se afastaram levando todos os cinco envolvidos ela segurou o seu cabelo com força e se deixou escorregar pela parede, chorando.

Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa para tirá-lo dessa situação.

* * *

Cerca de duas horas depois de ser preso, Tyler ouviu o seu nome e o nome de Aidan serem chamados.

"Estão livres." Avisou o carcereiro.

"Eu sabia que o seu pai não ia nos deixar na mão." Aidan suspirou aliviado, sentindo o rosto formigar.

"É claro que ele não ia." Resmungou sentindo o nariz quebrado latejar. "Merda."

"Vai ficar tudo bem agora. Nós vamos ao hospital resolver isso. Ver se eu também não quebrei mais nada."

"Eu não quero saber de meu nariz, eu quero saber dela."

Aidan caminhou calado.

Quando chegaram à recepção da pequena delegacia, Charles não estava lá. Tyler estranhou e resolveu perguntar onde o seu pai estava, mas ninguém tinha visto o homem entrar lá. Ele perguntou quem tinha pagado a fiança dos dois e um policial explicou que tinha sido uma garota pequena, magra e branquela que estava nervosa e preocupada com ele. Parecia que o seu mundo tinha parado, afinal, o valor de seis mil dólares era muito para ela.

"E ela deixou esse bilhete aqui também." O policial entregou. "Acho que ela estava com medo que os pais dela descobrissem que estava aqui. Mas te livrou legal dessa enh?" Sorriu. "Veja se melhora o seu comportamento garoto." Pediu. "Uma namorada que se preocupa com você e seu amigo de tal forma... é de ouro." Concluiu antes de se afastar.

Tyler se encostou na parede e abriu o papel mal dobrado com cuidado. A letra garranchosa estava lá. Eram poucas palavras, mas que ele jamais ia esquecer.

_Obrigada por tudo, desculpa qualquer coisa e fique bem. ~ A_

"Só não foi um mal entendido por causa do sangue que vejo em seu rosto." Charles anunciou assim que entrou na delegacia. "Sua mãe pagou a fiança?"

"Não." Respirou fundo. "A Allison."

Charles ficou branco como papel e lembrou que ela não tinha aceitado o dinheiro dele. A imagem dela gritando com ele, avisando que existiam coisas que o dinheiro não poderia comprar o fez infeliz. No momento em que ele confessou para o filho o que tinha tentado fazer, descobriu que só tinha o perdido ainda mais, sendo dessa vez sem volta.

* * *

Tyler teve uma folga do estágio de três dias.

Não foram suficientes para que ele estivesse realmente descansado, menos ainda para procurar por ela. Ele soube pela sua colega de quarto que ela tinha conseguido se livrar do contrato e estava livre. Ela tinha deixado todas as suas coisas para trás. Ficou feliz em ouvir que ela tinha planos para estudar e arrumar um emprego melhor.

Ele só queria estar por perto.

* * *

**Um mês depois.**

Lois continuou nervosa dentro da pequena loja de eletrônicos. Bateu o pé agoniada e quando a atendente apareceu, se levantou tão rápido que se sentiu tonta.

"Aqui está." Avisou. "Todas as vezes que a Sra quiser que a chamada seja feita sem que o número de seu aparelho apareça, é só clicar aqui, aqui e selecionar esta opção."

"Obrigada. Quanto foi?"

"Apenas cinco dólares." A garota sorriu ao receber o dinheiro e Lois pegou o celular.

Foi do lado de fora que ela fez a ligação.

Um toque, dois toques, três toques, quatro toques...

"Alô?" Ela sorriu com a voz dele, que era bonita.

"Tyler?"

"Sim, sou eu." Juntou as sobrancelhas estranhando a voz. "Quem é?"

"Me desculpe, meu nome é Lois. Não desligue por favor. Eu só quero dar notícias de Allison." Ele parou o que estava fazendo na mesma hora.

"Allison? Está tudo bem com ela?"

"Eu não sei se ela mencionou sobre mim ou sobre o meu marido, Doug."

"Sim... ela mencionou." Tyler avisou nervoso. "Ela está com vocês?"

"Sim." Lois se sentiu em uma situação agridoce. "Ela está com a gente. Mas está com medo de falar com você. Está com medo de se aproximar de você... ela ainda acha que não é boa o suficiente."

"Vocês estão em Nova York?"

"Não." Lois passou a mão no cabelo. "Nem vou dizer onde estamos. Me desculpe. Eu sei que ela deveria ligar. Mas até o terapeuta dela pediu que ela se concentrasse nela mesma."

"Terapeuta?"

"Sim. Nós estamos cuidando dela Tyler. Ela não pode mais ser adotada, já tem dezoito anos, mas é como nossa filha. Ela tem ido para médicos, está fazendo um check-up. Tem ido para terapia e já começou o reforço escolar."

"Fico... feliz por ela."

"Eu sei que sim." Engoliu seco. "E sei que também está triste com o modo que aconteceu tudo."

"Ela estando feliz, eu também vou estar feliz." Não era mentira.

"Ela ama você Tyler. E se um dia tiver de ser, será."

"Você acha?" Riu envergonhado.

"Pois saiba que eu tenho certeza..."

"Obrigado." Agradeceu sinceramente. "Este é o melhor presente de aniversário que eu poderia ter."

"É hoje?"

"Sim." Ele riu. "Obrigado, de verdade."

"Nós é quem temos que agradecer a você Tyler. Estou quebrando algumas regras ligando para você. Mas eu precisava acalmar meu coração avisando a você que tudo estava bem. Que tudo vai ficar bem."

"Você vai continuar me dando notícias sobre ela?"

"Talvez isso seja o mínimo que eu possa fazer, não é mesmo? Graças a você Tyler. Foi graças a você que ela viu que podia sair daquela vida."

Tyler ainda conversou mais um pouco com Lois e quando encerrou a ligação, viu que aqueles cinco minutos tinham mudado todo o seu dia.

O que o motivou a continuar a seguir em frente foi o que Lois disse logo no inicio da conversa.

"_Ela ama você Tyler. E se um dia tiver de ser, será."_

* * *

**Reviews em clima de despedida?**

**Sim?**

**Sim?**

**Hehehe! **

**FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ E ENVIE UMA REVIEW! **


	18. Epílogo

**Eu sou péssima com despedidas. Péssima. Mas aqui estamos nós. Em uma semana se despedidas, eu me sinto como uma mãe vendo todos os seus filhos saindo de casa =P KL, UD e DMS acabam durante toda essa semana e eu também já estou com saudade. Para quem não sabe, DMS surgiu não só por causa das montagens Tyllory, mas depois de tanto conversar com vocês pelo twitter a Mel viu isso e me ligou e cantou um trecho de "Next Contestant" do Nickelback. Acho que uma ou duas semanas depois saiu o vídeo Tyllory com a música, feito pela Angela que também é autora de fics.**

**Originalmente DMS tinha, incluindo o epilogo, sete capítulos. Ficou um pouquinho maior, não foi? Originalmente ela também só ia ser postada agora em junho, mas quem disse que eu resisti?**

**Obrigada a todas que favoritaram, alertaram, comentaram ou só ficaram na moita. Sem vocês isso jamais seria tão bom como é! ;) **

**Bjs e boa leitura!**

* * *

**2 anos depois.**

Tyler caminhou pelo corredor do seu prédio e sorriu com o barulho de alguma festa.

Já fazia algum tempo que ele não ia para uma. Sempre cansado demais por causa do trabalho, ele agora entendia o que sua mãe sempre falava sobre como trabalhar era bom, mas exigia muito mais do que as aulas da faculdade. Ele realmente sentia isso na pele, mas não se importava.

Ele continuava trabalhando na mesma firma de arquitetura e conseguiu fazer seu nome muito rápido. Tyler agora era um arquiteto prestigiado e tinha uma fila de espera média de três clientes. Podia não ser grande coisa, se comparado a outros profissionais, mas para ele significava muito.

Seu apartamento, porém, continuava a mesma coisa. A mesma bagunça, o mesmo sofá cama velho, a mesma cafeteira quebrada, a geladeira continuava sem comida e agora raramente tinha cerveja.

Sua irmã não entendia como ele podia ser um arquiteto e viver em uma eterna bagunça. Todos insistiam que era a hora de se mudar. Um apartamento de apenas um quarto não seria suficiente para sempre. Por mais que isso tivesse um fundo de verdade, ele não ia conseguir sair daquele lugar. Era como se Michael ainda estivesse lá.

Ele passou dias pensando em como seria se mudar. Talvez, se ele levasse o velho sofá cama...

As boas lembranças não estavam ligadas só ao seu irmão. Ele podia sorrir lembrando de cada festa, cada garota, cada projeto e até mesmo cada maquete que se enrolou para terminar dentro daqueles poucos metros quadrados próximos da NYU. Mas o que ainda esmagava o seu coração era lembrar _dela._

Já tinha alguns meses que Lois não dava noticias.

Muitos meses, na verdade. Desde o natal.

Allison continuava indo para a terapia, estava entrando no último modulo da educação jovens e adultos e vinha se saindo extraordinariamente bem nos outros cursos que estava fazendo. Tyler quase nunca falava nada, apenas parava o que estivesse fazendo para escutar o que Lois tinha para dizer.

Saber que a garota que o conquistou por completo agora era livre era a melhor coisa do mundo para o seu coração. Ela tinha uma família, carinho, amor, proteção. Ela tinha um lar para onde sempre poderia voltar e ficar segura. Diferente de Tyler, nesses dois anos ela tinha aprendido muita coisa. Além de estar estudando para terminar sua educação formal, ela agora sabia cozinhar, dirigir, falava um pouco de francês e adorava passar horas falando sobre mecânica com Doug.

Por mais que ele não estivesse participando de nada daquilo, cada nova vitória dela era comemorada por ele.

Com um sorriso triste, Tyler foi até a sua caixa de correio, que ficava no térreo. O bolo de cartas o intrigou. Quantas contas estariam atrasadas novamente? Ele bem que podia ter tentado cadastrar o site do seu banco no seu computador, mas a falta de paciência e a comodidade de ter uma assistente pessoal era maior.

De volta, no apartamento, ele se sentou na pequena mesa da cozinha e abriu o talão de cheques e puxou a calculadora para perto. Calcular juros dos atrasos nunca era animador, mas precisava ser feito ou ele perderia mais cheques em vão.

Separando os envelopes de contas dos de propagandas, um deles chamou sua atenção e fez se coração bater mais rápido.

_De: Allison Riley_

Quando rasgou o envelope teve uma grande surpresa em ver tantas fotos caindo dele. Rindo de alegria e de nervoso, começou a ver uma por uma.

Ele agora finalmente sabia quem era Lois e Doug. Allison os abraçava carinhosamente em uma das fotos em que estavam sentados em um sofá.

A outra foto era de uma enorme torta de morango que o deixou com água na boca.

Uma foto tirada por ela mesma dentro de um carro.

Mais uma foto do trio, agora completamente agasalhado com a torre Eiffel ao fundo.

Uma foto de Allison e Doug abraçados e fazendo caretas. As camisas indicavam que eles estavam na Disney.

Uma foto dela deitada em uma enorme cama azul e escrevendo em um caderno.

Uma foto dela com um grupo de pessoas.

Uma foto dela com um homem que não parecia ser tão mais velho que Tyler, mas mesmo assim o deixou enciumado.

E a última foto, a mais importante de todas que o fez chorar, a sua formatura. Ela estava sorrindo e acenando, usando a uma beca cor de vinho. Tyler gargalhou sentindo seu peito inflar de alegria e orgulho.

Antes mesmo de lamentar, viu que ainda tinha uma carta para ler.

A letra dela agora tinha mudado. Continuava infantil, mas perfeitamente arredondada.

_Oi Tyler._

_Meu terapeuta disse que eu finalmente estou pronta para falar com você. Eu sei que Lois te liga, ela me contou, mas eu ainda não estava preparada para te ligar e ouvir a sua voz._

_Espero que me desculpe pelo modo que eu fui embora, mas acho que foi melhor assim. Eu ainda pensava que era como um objeto quebrado que não tinha conserto, mas agora consigo me ver de uma forma diferente. Obrigada por tudo. Se eu estou aqui com os Riley dessa vez, é por sua causa._

_Eu nem sei se você vai querer ler essa carta. Já faz muito tempo. Talvez nem more no mesmo lugar e alguma pessoa estranha pegue todas essas minhas fotos e jogue no lixo._

_Esses foram os dois anos mais difíceis e mais legais que eu vivi. E eu precisava dividir isso com você. Um dia os Riley chegaram perto de se aproximarem de mim, mas eu apenas corri. Hoje eu vejo que tudo tem o seu tempo, ou comprei essa ladainha do meu terapeuta que vive dizendo isso para mim._

_Consegui me formar. Espero que você se sinta bem com a notícia. Voltar a estudar foi o maior desafio que já enfrentei, mas tive ajuda de tanta gente que acabou se tornando algo fácil. Descobri que gosto de jogar vôlei, estou estudando francês e até sei cozinhar. =) Eu divido um carro com Lois. Ela tinha pânico de dirigir quando nos conhecemos anos atrás e ainda continua com algum medo. Mas eu a ajudei a superar, quando ela me ensinou a dirigir. Eu quase atropelei o gato de nossa vizinha. Ela nos odeia por isso até hoje._

_Nunca pensei que ir para a igreja fosse ser legal. Mas é. Lá eu tenho um grupo de amigos que sabem quem eu sou, de onde eu vim e quem eu fui. Eles não me julgaram, mas me acolheram. Nós temos algumas atividades como fazer doces para vender, encontro de jovens, aulas de canto... É tão mais do que só ir para a igreja e pedir por um milagre. Eu gosto disso. Eu posso ser ajudada e ajudar alguém. É bem legal mesmo._

_Eu tenho um quarto só meu, um banheiro só meu e uma TV enorme. Tenho também uma coleção de filmes. Toda quinta, depois de voltar da igreja, se eu não tiver lição para fazer, nós nos reunimos na sala e assistimos um filme diferente. Acho que essa é uma das atividades que na mesma hora eu lembro de você. Assistir filmes e seriados são os meus passa tempo favoritos. Eu fui num cinema também. Várias vezes, na verdade. E eu também sempre lembro de você. É como comer pizza de peperoni e não lembrar de você. Nunca esqueci você. É estranho ler isso?_

_Doug nunca foi de viajar muito, a não ser que fossem viagens de negócio. Mas ele me levou para a Florida onde fomos procurar saber mais de minha família. Ninguém mais está vivo, mas descobrimos que minha avó tinha deixado a casa dela para minha mãe, então a pequena casa nos pertencia. Doug vendeu a casa e nós doamos o dinheiro para um lar que cuida de garotas como eu que não tem a sorte de ter pessoas que as amam tanto. Eu reconheço isso agora. Nós fomos para Disney no verão passado. Também ficamos alguns dias em Miami, onde fiz uma tatuagem pequena e Doug quase ficou louco. Lois esteve lá, segurando a minha mão o tempo todo._

_Viajamos com ele para a Califórnia. Lá tem praias muito bonitas. A primeira viagem que fizemos foi para o Canadá. Foi logo quando eu me mudei. Lá eu conheci o francês e fiquei curiosa para aprender a língua. Com a igreja eu fui para o Texas. Foi muito legal acampar durante uma semana. A última viagem que eu fiz foi com os Riley. Nós fomos para Paris no final do ano passado._

_Eu nunca ia imaginar que seria capaz de conhecer tanta coisa, viver tanto em tão pouco tempo. Mas é estranho não ter coragem de ter você por perto. Não faz sentido, imagino. Quando Lois me contou que falava com você por telefone, fiquei triste. Não por ela fazer isso escondido, mas por ela nunca ter noticias de você ou de sua vida. Como você está Tyler? Como foram esses dois últimos anos para você e sua família? Eu ainda me pergunto quanto estrago causei. Aprendi que família é o que existe de mais importante na vida de alguém, então sinto muito se magoei não só você, mas seus familiares._

_Espero que esteja tudo bem com todos vocês. Espero também que você possa me perdoar por qualquer erro que eu tenha cometido. E se esta carta chegar até você, quero te avisar que vou estar em Nova York no verão. No pequeno roteiro de viagem, eu vou para o parque no Victoria's Garden no dia 28 de junho. Uma colega da igreja está trabalhando e separou tickets para mim, Doug e Lois. Na verdade tem um para você também na bilheteria. Vai estar no seu nome para este dia, ela me garantiu._

_Será que a gente ainda vai ter essa oportunidade de se ver?_

Tyler passou horas rindo e chorando emocionado com tudo que ela escreveu e mostrou a ele. Ele releu e viu todas aquelas fotos várias vezes. No dia seguinte, quando ele foi para o trabalho pediu para que sua assistente pessoal pagasse as suas contas e comprasse um porta retrato simples.

Ele não tinha dúvida de que foto colocaria no pequeno acessório de metal. Na sua mesa, a foto de Allison no dia de sua formatura aqueceria seu coração todos os dias.

* * *

Três dias se passaram e Tyler pediu folga pela parte da tarde, para tentar encontrar Allison. Ele mandou concertar a pulseira que tinha ficado para trás e para chegar ao seu destino, pegou um taxi. Quanto mais próximo, mais nervoso ele ficava.

Na bilheteria foi exatamente como ela tinha dito em sua carta. O ingresso estava em seu nome. Carimbaram a sua mão que tremia um pouco.

Dois anos.

Ele não podia acreditar que iria encontrá-la. Mesmo que não pudesse ser como ele tanto sonhou, eles iriam se ver e ela estava feliz. Ela tinha uma vida como merecia.

O parque não era muito grande, mas estava muito cheio. Ele continuou caminhando e procurando por todos os lugares, até que teve uma grande surpresa. Ela estava sentada na lateral de uma das barracas de jogos, rindo. O cabelo dela estava diferente, como ela algumas fotos. Não era mais avermelhado, mas sim cor de mel. Continuava enorme e liso. Suas pernas cor de marfim estavam expostas, ele não tinha certeza, mas imaginava que ela estava usando um short, junto com uma blusa. Ela estava tão linda como ele não podia acreditar. Era como uma miragem para um louco como ele.

Quando ele se aproximou, a garota que estava dentro da barraca comentou algo que a fez rir ainda mais e ele só conseguiu apressar o passo.

"Allison?"

Ela se virou rindo, mas ficou parada onde estava, apenas o observando. As lembranças não eram boas o suficiente. Talvez dois anos não fosse tanto tempo, mas ele continuava muito bonito. Agora ele só tinha cara de ser alguém mais sério. Mesmo já tendo visto ele com roupas alinhadas várias vezes, ele hoje parecia mais um homem do que um jovem. Ela riu não conseguindo afastar os pensamentos de que um dia tinha achado que ele era um virgem bobinho ou um gay. Tyler agora estava mais masculino do que nunca. E isso tinha deixado ela sem ar.

"Ainda lembra de mim, certo?" Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça positivamente, sem acreditar que finalmente estava se encontrando com ele.

"Eu vou indo." Ela avisou para amiga quando desceu da pequena bancada. "Se Lois ou Doug aparecerem, pede para ligarem pra mim."

"Ok." A garota sorriu e acenou.

"Oi." Se aproximou sem jeito.

"Oi."

"Então você recebeu a minha carta?" Perguntou nervosa.

"Obrigado." Começaram a caminhar entre as barracas. "Obrigado por escrever."

"Acho que eu devo agradecer por você estar aqui, certo?" Sorriu. "E agradecer por tudo o que você fez."

"Não foi nada." Garantiu colocando as mãos nos bolsos. "Ver você bem é o que mais me deixa feliz." Avisou.

"E você?" Ela se aproximou mais quando perguntou. "Como está? Como foram esses dois anos? Como está a sua família? Encontrou..." Engoliu seco antes de terminar. "alguém legal?"

Tyler sorriu e viu uma barraca com bolas de basquete. Era o seu jogo favorito.

"Quero jogar. Vem."

Tyler teve de jogar quatro rodadas para conseguir um urso pequeno e azul, que deu para ela. Entre jogadas e uma longa caminhada pelo pequeno parque ele contou como seus dois últimos anos não tinham sido tão emocionantes como os dela. Allison ficou feliz em saber que Aidan ainda continuava por perto e lamentou que não fossem mais melhores amigos. Apesar de entender o que ele fez por Tyler, ele tinha quebrado a confiança. Riu quando soube que Caroline estava namorando e lamentou quando ouviu toda a história do pai dele. Ela abraçou o pequeno urso com força sem saber o que dizer e optou apenas escutar. A mãe dele continuava da mesma forma, mas se lamentava por não saber como agir com toda a situação.

Allison explicou que os entendia, agora mais do que nunca. Ninguém sabe como vai reagir em uma situação diferente. Tyler ficou feliz em ouvir cada um dos comentários dela sobre tudo. Riu com algumas de suas histórias, e compartilhou experiências parecidas. Quando finalmente tiveram coragem para se abraçar, o tempo pareceu parar. Um sentindo o corpo do outro, um fazendo carinho no outro. Foi aquele momento que Tyler escolheu para confessar que até tinha tentado, mas não tinha conseguido conhecer ninguém. Ela ficou sem ar e agradeceu baixinho quando ouviu ele dizer que Lois nunca deixou ele perder a esperança.

Eles ainda passaram horas conversando. Caminharam de mãos dadas, lancharam e jogaram em outras barracas. A tensão foi embora, mas um ainda estava com certo receio de se aproximar demais do outro. Tyler entregou pulseira e ela vibrou, explicando que aquele tinha sido um presente de Lois. Ela mostrou a sua tatuagem para ele, uma borboleta em seu ombro. Os Riley também tiveram a oportunidade de conhecê-lo. Lois o abraçou e fez questão de lembrar como estava certa.

Quase no final da tarde, Allison resolveu dar a boa notícia. Eles estavam sentados em um pequeno banco e ela colocou os quatro bichos de pelúcia de lado. Agora parecia uma boa hora, mas Tyler começou primeiro.

"Quando vamos nos ver de novo?"

"Nós ainda vamos ficar aqui mais uma semana, eu acho."

"Uma semana é muito pouco." Avisou fazendo carinho na mão dela. "Eu quero mostrar o meu escritório para você."

"E prometeu que também ia me levar no cinema." Comentou rindo. "Mas tem..."

Tyler não resistiu e a beijou carinhosamente. Não foi mais do que um beijo casto, mas ele não estava aguentando mais. Ela sorriu e o beijou de volta, sentindo as borboletas em seu estomago e adorando a mão dele em seu pescoço. O carinho, o cuidado... Ela riu mais uma vez e olhou nos olhos dele, se afastando um pouco.

"Eu posso falar agora?" Tyler balançou nervoso. "Eu sei que uma semana, mas logo eu volto."

"Volta?" Fez uma careta divertida.

"Lembra que eu falei que queria ser uma advogada?" Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu. "Eu fui aprovada."

"É." Sorriu envergonhada. "Na NYU."

Tyler gargalhou se sentido extasiado e ela riu envergonhada. Naquele momento foi difícil resistir ao charme dele e ela o beijou. E aquele sim tinha sido o beijo que eles tanto esperaram por todo esse tempo.

Ela contou que os Riley pretendiam passal algum tempo morando com ela, que estava com medo de não se adaptar a sua nova rotina sem eles por perto. Mesmo tendo uma colega da igreja na mesma universidade e curso, ela se sentia insegura. Ela estava pronta para continuar descobrindo como era bom fazer suas escolhas e lutar por elas. Tyler não conseguiu tirar o enorme sorriso do rosto por um segundo se quer. Ele estava orgulhoso e não cansou de falar isso para ela. Entrar em uma boa universidade foi uma das maiores conquistas dela, pelo que explicou.

Fora que aquela notícia significava que eles ainda iam ter muito tempo juntos.

Muito tempo...

* * *

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW DE DESPEDIDA!**


	19. Extra

**Eu não mereço respeito. Mas espero que mesmo assim vocês gostem do extra.**

* * *

Existiam coisas que apenas a rotina e a convivência poderiam ensinar. Mas que estavam ali para ser apreciadas e fazer com que se tornassem ainda mais fortes.

Eles estavam juntos oficialmente por pouco mais de um ano e dois meses e estavam dividindo o mesmo teto desde a data comemorativa.

Dia 28 de junho Tyler comemorou um ano de namoro com Allison e eles fizeram a sua primeira viagem juntos. Fora algo simples, apenas três dias em um simpático apartamento em Long Beach. Ficava próximo a beira mar e de pequenas lojas e restaurantes, o que tornou tudo mais agradável.

Allison amou que estivessem em um pequeno apartamento de temporada do que em um hotel. Ele a conhecia muito bem para entender o medo de seus fantasmas e fez questão que ela se sentisse extremamente confortável na primeira noite que fossem dormir juntos novamente. Ele não queria que nada pudesse dar errado durante os outros dois dias e sabia que tudo dependia de como se sairiam no primeiro.

Para ela, todo esse tempo tinha sido extraordinário. Eles se conheceram e aprenderam a se tornar íntimos de verdade, o que fazia com que qualquer um de seus momentos ficasse ainda mais intenso.

Os Riley moraram com ela em Nova York durante todo o primeiro semestre de sua faculdade. Uma vez em que ela estava totalmente pronta para continuar seguindo em frente sem eles, ela encontrou um apartamento em um dormitório apenas para mulheres.

Ela tinha sua própria bicicleta, seu terapeuta para conversar a cada quinze dias e um monte de novas descobertas para fazer todos os dias. A primeira colega de quarto e atual melhor amiga surgisse em sua vida. Estava claro que ainda existiam alguns – ou muitos – problemas para que ela pudesse se relacionar com outras pessoas, mas a cada dia ela estava mais e mais confiante.

Demorou bastante até que eles se tornassem íntimos novamente. Eles curtiram muito bem cada fase. Os amassos no sofá da sala do provisório apartamento de sua família, os beijos mais profundos, os toques... tudo foi extremamente diferente. Ela sempre ficava tímida quando acabavam de fazer algo mais ousado. Foram precisos oito meses para que eles finalmente conseguissem _fazer amor. _Se ela tinha sentido como se tivesse perdido a virgindade com ele na última vez em que estiveram juntos antes dela fugir, dessa vez não foi diferente. Foi muito mais intenso.

Tyler era sempre atencioso e tentava não deixar de ser delicado com ela. Mesmo já sabendo que existiam muitas maneiras de estar em cima de uma cama com uma mulher, com ela, ele sempre fazia questão de ser delicado. Só na viagem comemorativa ele se sentiu bem para avançar um pouco mais. Não por ela apenas pedir, mas por sentir que ela estava pronta para isso.

Na noite que Allison se deixou levar por seus instintos mais primitivos, ela entendeu que podia ser extremamente amada até mesmo quando era _fodida_. Eram lembranças tão picantes, que sempre a deixava arrepiada.

Seus seios contra a parede de azulejos frios do banheiro enquanto de uma maneira estranha ela se apoiava com uma perna na borda da pequena banheira para se empinar. Tyler a tomou por trás investindo com força, de uma maneira quase crua demais, mas que a fez alcançar um orgasmo delirante.

Foi naquela viagem que eles dormiram juntos novamente e também decidiram que não podiam ficar mais sem isso. Tyler tinha sido extremamente romântico ao admitir durante um passeio na beira mar, na noite da véspera da volta para casa.

Para Allison, caminhar abraçada com ele e ouvir ele confessar algo tão intimo enquanto afastava o cabelo de seu rosto tinha sido extremamente romântico. Ele tinha algo sobre olhar em seus olhos que ela só conseguia entender que era como se ele estivesse capturando a sua alma.

No meio das férias de verão ela passou algum tempo com os Riley e claro, Tyler foi visitá-la durante alguns dias. Doug não teve muita certeza se era uma boa ideia deixar que ele ficasse no quarto dela, mas não estava preparado para ouvir Allison avisar com a voz firme que sairia do dormitório e se mudaria para o apartamento de Tyler ainda nas férias de verão.

Uma vez que ela estava dormindo, o casal teve uma conversa séria com o jovem. Para Tyler casamento ainda era algo distante, embora ele visse como algo natural depois de alguns anos. Ele só precisava saber que ela estava pronta. Os Riley confiavam nele com todo o coração, então não deixaram de ficar felizes que sua filha tivesse tanta sorte. Eles reconheciam que o que o casal tinha não era uma simples paixão. Era amor. E amor incluía, dentre tantas coisas, respeito e cuidado.

A única exigência de Lois, porém, tinha sido sobre o apartamento. Já que ela ia morar lá, ele precisava dar um jeito _naquilo. _

O restante das férias de verão foram suficientes para que ele pudesse ser o seu próprio arquiteto e tivesse a assistente mais atenciosa do mundo. Os dois cuidaram de tudo juntos. Pintaram todo o apartamento, doaram as coisas velhas e o antigo sofá cama ganhou um novo estofado com mesma estampa verde musgo. No lugar de velho e sujo, agora ele estava imponente e parecia quente. A pequena sala tinha paredes no tom de branco gelo e mobílias em uma madeira em um amarelo clarinho que a sala sempre parecia quente, como se o sol sempre pudesse estar ali.

A cozinha ganhou paredes em um agradável tom amarelo claro e novos armários que agora tinham alguma comida. Não muita, mas alguma. O suficiente para que eles tivessem o que comer no jantar por três ou quatro noites na semana. A geladeira e o fogão eram novos, presentes de Lois, que quando os visitou para ver como tudo estava, os presenteou com uma cafeteira e algumas louças.

O quarto não tinha mudado muito, mas estava bem mais limpo, uma vez que Tyler colocou um enorme armário no corredor. Lá eles colocaram boa parte dos livros que não cabiam mais na sala e não podiam ficar no quarto. As paredes estavam tão brancas quanto as da sala, mas as cortinas faziam toda a diferença. Uma grande mesa foi colocada no canto para que os dois pudessem estudar e trabalhar juntos. A cama tinha lençóis novos e no banheiro, a cortina tinha sido pintada por Allison.

No lugar de pequeno, claustrofóbico e bagunçado, o apartamento ficou divertido, quente e demonstrava exatamente como os dois eram: extremamente simples.

Tyler sempre brigava com ela por causa da toalha em cima da cama, assim como ela brigava com ele por comer a última maçã, no lugar de dividir. Ela gostava de acordar cedo, mesmo quando não precisava, para observar ele se arrumar, completamente apressado.

Antes de sair ele sempre lhe dava um beijo e sussurrava para que ela voltasse a dormir mais um pouco.

Juntos eles conseguiram queimar o molho de tomate, dividiram o resto da pasta de dentes, passearam de mãos dadas até a pizzaria da esquina e riram ouvindo os gemidos altos dos vizinhos.

Fizeram amor até tarde, conversaram sobre livros, foram ao cinema e acompanharam Caroline em uma mostra do seu curso de verão. Ela desenhava muito bem e Allison ficou emocionada a ver que ela tinha sido desenhada ao lado do irmão. Ela lembrava bem da foto que a pequena cunhada tinha insistido em tirar quando tinha visitado o apartamento pela primeira vez depois que Allison se mudou para lá.

A relação entre as famílias estava ótima. Tyler com toda certeza era mais próximo dos Riley do que Allison era de sua mãe e seu padrasto, mas isso não importava. Diane tinha conseguido passar por cima de todas as diferenças e demonstrou isso fazendo questão que todos passassem o natal em sua casa.

Tudo estava indo muito bem.

As aulas começaram mais uma vez e os dois tinham que acordar juntos logo cedo. No primeiro dia tudo foi muito bem e no segundo, Allison conversou extremamente animada por estar fazendo o curso de filosofia com um ex professor de Tyler. Foi no terceiro dia que tudo mudou.

Tyler tinha conseguido chegar cedo do escritório e mesmo estando cheio de trabalho para terminar na paz de seu lar, ele se permitiu tomar uma cerveja antes de começar a cuidar da papelada. Ainda estava sentado no sofá quando Allison entrou no apartamento batendo a porta com força e jogando a mochila no chão sem nem ter notado que ele estava em casa.

Ele correu até o quarto onde encontrou ela aos prantos, no chão.

"Allison."

"Eu não posso!" Ela gritou.

"O que? Linda, está tudo bem. Você está em casa agora."

"EU NÃO POSSO PORRA!"

Tyler se assustou na hora. Ela tinha melhorado muito e raramente falava palavrões. Só quando a situação não era boa o suficiente. Ele a pegou no colo e reconheceu a fragilidade dela ficando sem reação por alguns minutos. Tentou niná-la enquanto pensava no que poderia fazer. Ela só tinha ficado assim um dia, quando reconheceu um ex cliente que estava em um restaurante, numa mesa de frente para que eles estavam. Ele não tinha feito nada e provavelmente não a reconheceu, mas para ela, o fato de estar próxima de um daqueles homens não fez bem.

Puxando ar com força, Tyler pensou sobre ligar para o terapeuta novo dela, mas lembrou como ela ficou _puta da vida _quando ele fez isso uma vez.

"Me conte." Pediu com um sussurro.

"O meu... o meu professor."

"O que tem ele?" Ela o apertou com mais força.

"Lembra de um professor que gostava de fingir que estava estuprando uma das suas alunas?"

Tyler sentiu o coração parar.

"Eu hoje entendo que tantas pessoas tenham tantas fantasias horrorosas. Mas este, este homem Ty..." Ele fechou os olhos. "É o meu professor na pré matéria de direito criminal_."_

"Você não precisa pagar essa cadeira agora." Tentou confortá-la.

"Eu preciso. Ou não vou ter crédito suficiente para pagar a matéria."

"Não tem outro professor?" Ela se acalmou mais um pouco, mas não o suficiente.

"Tem. Mas só no semestre que vem." Fungou alto sentindo Tyler beijar o topo da sua cabeça.

"Você sabe." Ele começou a explicar. "Nós não precisamos ficar aqui em NY para sempre."

"Você não entende." Ela finalmente o observou. "Eu só não sei como lidar com essa merda."

"O que eu posso fazer para ajudar?" Perguntou com medo de cometer um erro.

"Apenas fique aqui comigo." Ela o apertou mais e ele não pode deixar de abraçá-la com mais força também. "Me ajude a ser forte e ter coragem de enfrentar todas essas merdas. Acho que ele não me reconheceu. Só... tenho medo. Mas não quero ficar com medo para sempre. Eu sou livre agora. Você me ajuda? Por favor?"

"Sempre."

Tyler a abraçou com ainda mais força e se sentindo extremamente orgulhoso, não conteve o choro.

Por pior que a situação fosse, ele sabia que eles teriam saída.

Sempre.

Ela não estava disposta a aceitar, mas estava sempre pronta para lutar. E ele não poderia estar mais feliz, apenas por saber que sempre estaria ao seu lado.


	20. DMS DE NATAL

**Bem... aqui estamos. Este extra de DMS foi um pedido de vcs lá no twitter quando eu disse que vcs iam escolher o presente de natal. Então quando eu anunciei o resultado peguei algumas coisas que já tinha escrito e arrumei aqui... eu realmente espero que vocês gostem. Pq pra mim, escrever sobre a evolução deles como um casal era uma forma de fechar isso aqui DE VERDADE. **

**Obrigada por todo o carinho e FELIZ NATAL! Um maravilhoso ano novo também! Hoje eu estou entrando de férias das fics – e algumas de vcs vão ler esse aviso mais de uma vez, acredito eu – e só retorno no dia 3 de janeiro. 2011 foi um grande ao ano lado de todos vcs. Que 2012 seja ainda melhor. **

**Beijos, abraços e boa leitura!**

* * *

Tudo estava uma grande merda.

Para Allison tudo parecia extremamente errado.

Eles tinham se desentendido mais uma vez. Com toda certeza não era a primeira, nem seria a última vez que eles brigariam e ficariam mal com isso. Mesmo depois quase três anos juntos, muitas coisas precisavam ser acertadas.

Ela precisava voltar para o seu terapeuta, mas lhe faltava tempo. Ele precisava ser menos ciumento, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

Mesmo que a situação deles agora fosse outra, ele continuava tendo sérios problemas para controlar a sua raiva. Uma saída para uma boate onde os homens sempre a observariam como se ela fosse de comer e ele já estaria completamente irritado. Um deles tentando dar em cima dela e de suas amigas não era bom. Mas quando um filho da puta achava que podia apenas passar a mão por sua bunda como se ela permitisse era demais.

O resultado estava em seu braço quebrado.

Tyler já não era assim tão novo e disposto para brigas, mas teve de ir até a policia e logo depois até o hospital.

Allison estava irritada com ele, irritada com ela mesma. O seu vestido tinha sido um presente dele e ser assediada daquela forma mesmo não sendo mais comum, ainda a fazia muito mal. Já era o suficiente para que ela ficasse para baixo ou se sentisse um pouco _pirada. _

Quatro semanas tinham se passado e o clima entre os dois não melhorou em nada.

Tudo era motivo para que os dois se desentendessem.

Já bastava sentir aquele incomodo sem igual quando olhava para o gesso dele. Tinha que lidar com as frustrações pessoais dele e ouvi-lo reclamar que mais uma vez ela tinha deixado a sala toda bagunçada com os seus relatórios do estagio.

Ela podia ter se controlado.

Ela tinha que ter se controlado.

Mas não conseguiu.

Agora estava sozinha, deitada em cima da cama esperando ele chegar.

Tyler sabia que ela não estaria dormindo, já que nunca conseguia cair no sono sozinha. O elevador parou em seu andar e ele murmurou mais uma vez para si mesmo o discurso de desculpas que tinha preparado depois de desabafar um pouco com Michael.

Estava sendo um semestre difícil.

Muito trabalho, muita responsabilidade, pouco tempo livre...

E ele precisava se focar mais em seu trabalho. Mas ele também precisava ter mais tempo para estar com a sua garota. Por mais que ele não quisesse admitir, ele sentia falta de sexo. Um mês... Era difícil reconhecer que ainda era um cara.

Um cara que precisava acordar todas as manhãs e ver a sua namorada correndo de um lado para o outro apenas de calcinha e sutiã, ou colocando uma daquelas saias apertadas e formais demais que marcavam seu corpo gloriosamente, mas não podia nem mesmo encostar nela.

Allison agora era uma mulher. O seu corpo sofreu boas mudanças ao longo do tempo e Tyler só conseguia desejá-la ainda mais. O pouco peso que ela ganhou foi todo distribuído pelos lugares certos. As pernas dela sempre pareciam longas demais quando ela usava saltos e vestida como uma advogada, em um de seus terninhos femininos ela ficava sexy como o inferno.

Mas se eles mal conseguiam se falar e tinham muito que se acertar, como ele poderia pegá-la no colo e levá-la para a cama?

Ele não estava se desculpando apenas por sentir falta dela como sua mulher, sua amante. Mas por saber que sentia muito falta dela como sua amiga, sua companheira.

Os dois anos em que ela esteve no conforto dos Riley também contavam como um tempo importante de seu relacionamento. Ela pensava de uma maneira diferente da dele. Ela não gostava de contar com sua fase escura como se fosse algo que eles tiveram perto de seu namoro, mas Tyler sim. Para ele era como se eles estivessem juntos há quase cinco anos. _Muito tempo. Muito tempo para que algo assim os afetasse tanto. _

Respirando fundo ele entrou no quarto e mesmo com as luzes apagadas ele sabia que bastava olhar para o lado dela da cama que encontraria seus olhos.

"Allison."

"Tyler."

Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo e então riram logo em seguida.

Ela se sentou na cama, puxando o lençol fino para cima de seu colo e ele evitou olhar para a fina camisola rosa que ela estava usando. _Tão linda... _

"Como está o braço?" Ela começou a conversa de modo mais tranqüilo enquanto passava as mãos em seu longo cabelo.

"Amanhã eu finalmente vou me livrar disso." Tyler resmungou. "Finalmente."

"Isso é bom, certo?" Ela arriscou um sorriso. "Eu... eu queria pedir desculpas."

"Tudo bem." Tyler finalmente se sentou na ponta da cama e colocou o diário no chão. Aquilo não passou despercebido por ela. "Eu também tenho que te pedir desculpas, não tenho?"

"Acho que sim." Ela desviou o olhar quando ele estava abrindo a camisa. "Mas sério Tyler... eu não agüento mais essa situação toda. Tá ruim... bem ruim."

"Eu sei." Resmungou brigando com o botão da camisa.

"Aqui, deixa eu te ajudar." Ela pediu depois de respirar fundo. "Pronto." Sorriu e terminou de desabotoar a peça.

"Obrigado." Ele notou como os olhos dela estavam queimando. É claro que ela também deveria estar sentindo muito a falta dele. "E me desculpe por tudo isso. Eu só ando bastante frustrado. Estamos sem tempo um para o outro."

"Isso é realmente ruim." Admitiu tão frustrada quanto ele. "Mas agora só faltam as minhas provas finais e entrar em um bom e novo estagio..."

"Você vai se formar." Tyler sorriu orgulhoso. "Uma grande advogada... quem diria?"

"Você confiou em mim." Ela sorriu timidamente enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo que parecia estar mais claro. Tyler quis acender as luzes, mas desistiu. Finalmente estavam tão próximos... "Você acreditou, confiou e investiu em mim. Mas só em pensar... Só em pensar que logo mais eu só vou estar trabalhando de verdade..."

"Eu estou orgulhoso de você." Segurou o rosto dela carinhosamente com a mão boa. "Muito orgulhoso, linda."

Allison não se segurou mais e beijou o peito dele. Tyler sorriu sabendo que ela tinha dado um beijo bem em cima de seu coração antes de abraçá-lo. _Eles estavam se resolvendo... _Com cuidado ele a abraçou de volta e suspirou.

"Não vou ter muito tempo para você nas próximas semanas." Admitiu pesarosamente. "As provas..."

"Tudo bem." Tyler afagou suas costas. "Acho que estamos sendo meio dramáticos com tudo isso, certo?"

"Acho que sim." Praticamente ronronou contra o pescoço dele enquanto subia em seu colo. "Mas se eu estou puta com você, não é à toa. Queria que você entendesse isso, sabe?"

"Allison..."

"Não Ty..." Ela suplicou olhando nos olhos dele. "Não gosto que me tratem como um objeto. Mas também não quero que você saia na porrada com qualquer um desses idiotas. E eu prometo que vou tentar ser mais organizada com meus arquivos, assim como prometo não deixar a toalha na cama..."

"A pare da toalha é difícil de acreditar minha linda..." Ele brincou. "Eu venho tentando fazer com que você pare com isso tem uns três anos..."

"É..." Ela riu. "Mas antes você também deixava."

"Alguém tem que dar o exemplo." Ele riu e beijou a testa dela. "Mas eu prometo me controlar. Eu estou pensando mesmo em arrumar uma atividade para mim."

"Atividade?" Os olhos dela demonstravam como ela não estava gostando de ouvir aquilo. "Como assim?"

"Uma ou duas vezes na semana eu vou descontar minha energia em algo. Assim não vou ter tantos ataques de raiva..."

"Oh..." Ela mordeu os lábios com força por algum tempo.

"Pensando em algo, linda?"

"Bem. Em duas coisas." Admitiu sorridente. "Uma delas é que eu sei como você pode gastar toda essa energia de forma que podemos usar esse tempo juntos." Ele lambeu os lábios e ela riu sabendo o quão safado ele estava sendo. "Não, eu não estou falando sobre sexo." Apertou o nariz dele. "Eu estava pensando sobre você correr comigo na academia." Ele fez uma careta. "Mas nós podemos discutir sobre isso depois?"

"Depois?" Ele realmente não entendeu. "Mas agora..." Ela abriu o cinto da sua calça. "Ohhh..."

"Agora nós vamos tentar fazer sexo de reconciliação." Ela beijou o queixo dele enquanto agradecia por alcançá-lo com facilidade. "O que é a segunda coisa que eu estava pensando..."

"Hmmm."

Os dois riram um pouco por saber que tinham sido infantis durante as ultimas semanas e finalmente se beijaram como tanto queriam. Allison adorou ter ele em sua mão enquanto sentia os lábios exigentes dele contra os seus.

"Eu estava pensando... Já que você não pode forçar muito o seu outro braço..."

"O quê?"

"Eu... eu preciso que você saiba como eu senti a sua falta durante todo esse tempo." Ela nunca parou e Tyler precisou respirar fundo. "Você quer... quer saber?"

Se não fosse por sua tamanha excitação, Tyler riria da maneira tímida dela. Era tão bom ver como ela ainda tinha algumas travas e era com ele que ela estava tentando tirá-las de sua vida...

"Eu quero que você fale sujo comigo minha linda..." Tyler mordeu a pele do pescoço dela. "Me diga... me mostre como esteve ansiosa para me sentir..." Ela gemeu. "Você está molhada?"

"Ugh." Ela tentou se concentrar um pouco nele.

Tyler não gostou do silencio e por alguns segundos imaginou se ela não estava fazendo isso só por ele.

"Allison, você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser." Comentou pacientemente sabendo que o seu prazer só existiria se ela também estivesse à vontade.

Ela olhou em seus olhos _daquela maneira _e mordeu os lábios antes de assumir uma postura realmente sedutora.

"Você não quer mais que eu te toque enquanto eu comento como estive louca por você esses dias? Como eu estou molhada agora e estou louca que você me foda até que eu perca os sentidos?"

Tyler a puxou para um novo beijo, mas tudo o que ela fez foi sugar o seu lábio superior e dar uma mordida em seu pescoço antes de seguir até o pé de sua orelha.

"Sabe o que eu fiz todas as noites que você chegou tarde em casa?" Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Eu me masturbei pensando em você... no seu lado da cama. É por isso que eu tenho demorado tanto a trocar os lençóis todas as semanas..."

"Porra..." Ele estava quase chegando ao limite por se lembrar de vê-la dormindo sem calcinha, de ter sentido mais do seu cheiro que o normal sem nem mesmo ter se perguntado como isso era possível. "Assim eu vou querer você irritada comigo mais vezes."

Allison riu e sentiu uma das mãos dele entrando em sua calcinha e apertando a sua bunda. Então ele foi atrevido como vinha sendo há alguns meses. Ela sabia como ele queria isso, mas incrivelmente ainda se sentia uma ansiedade estranha... Ela queria, mas tinha medo. Tyler a respeitava completamente, mas quando descobriu que ela gostava que ele a acariciasse, aquilo tinha tornado tudo ainda mais divertido. Funcionava mais como uma provocação para ambos. Um pouco mais embaixo e ela quase perdeu a concentração.

"Eu quero tanto você Tyler... Aqui, agora."

"É?" Ele perguntou entre dentes. "Como? Como você quer?"

"Hmmmm." Ela puxou ar com força. "Eu queria você me jogando nessa cama... mas também queria..."

"Queria?" Ele deu vários beijos desajeitados pelo pescoço dela. "Me diga linda, me diga tudo."

"Te chupar..."

Tyler quase gozou ali mesmo. Mas respirando fundo e com muita força, aproveitando que os movimentos dela estavam mais preguiçosos ele tentou tirar a calcinha dela, mas não conseguiu fazer isso muito bem, o que o deixou realmente chateado. Allison sorriu e se afastou, tirando o restante da roupa dele e logo depois sua calcinha e sua camisola.

"Eu acho que tive uma idéia melhor." Anunciou antes de subir na cama. "Vem... mais para cá." Bateu bem no meio do colchão e ele obedeceu quase passando mal quanto entendeu o que ela estava fazendo. "Agora sim... eu vou fazer o que quero..." Ela sorriu. "Duplamente..."

Ele sorriu por saber como ela estava solta ao seu lado. Ela tinha sido a única garota com quem ele tinha feito aquilo e mesmo tendo sido poucas vezes, ele estava completamente excitado por tê-la ao mesmo tempo em que ela o tinha também...

[...]

No dia seguinte Tyler acordou mais cedo. A fraca luz do sol iluminou o pequeno quarto e ele sorriu vendo que ela tinha feito _aquelas coisas _no cabelo novamente. Ele preferia o cabelo dela natural, mas não podia negar que amava quando ela fazia essas coisas de mechas mais claras... o tom do cabelo estava bem loiro dessa vez e ela parecia sim um pouco mais velha, mais... elegante até.

Ele observou o seu corpo nu. Ela realmente tinha tomado forma de mulher e apesar de pequena os traços adolescentes pareciam ter sumido. As unhas da mão estavam pintadas com um esmalte claro, mas as do pé estavam com o esmalte escuro como ele adorava... O cheiro... o _cheirinho _deles... A depilação dela estava em dia – ele sabia disso desde ontem a noite quando ela esteve sentada em seu rosto – a sua pele parecia um pouco diferente... talvez, talvez ela tivesse usado aquelas coisas que usavam nela no salão...

A camisola que estava no chão não era nova, mas era uma das suas favoritas. Seda cor de rosa, simples, mas decotada e curta. A calcinha... bem, aquela parecia nova e _wow. Eles tinham mesmo perdido algum tempo com toda aquela baboseira. _Mesmo sabendo que ela só tinha feito algo em seu cabelo ontem, quando será que ela tinha comprado aquela lingerie?

No lugar de correr, ele olhou para o quarto com cuidado e viu uma sacola da Victorias Secret no canto.

Com uma careta ele lembrou que tinha empurrado a mesma sacola com o pé outro dia pela manhã.

_Tudo bem. A fase ruim passou. _

"Hmmm." Ela ronronou um pouco. "Que horas são?"

Tyler quase se perdeu nos olhos dela. Tão lindos e tão verdes... Ele a abraçou ignorando o seu despertador e ela riu.

"Adorei o seu cabelo novo." Foi a vez de ele ronronar contra a pele dela.

"Encontrei a solução certa para os nossos problemas." Ela riu e o abraçou com as pernas também. "Meia nove contra irritação."

"Eu pensei que fosse um meia nove de reconciliação." Provocou e ela se esfregou um pouco nele. "Hmmm..."

"Eu bem queria ficar aqui..." Ela beijou a ponta do nariz dele, mas se afastou. "Mas não posso me atrasar. Tenho estágio, depois aula e depois chego cedo para estudar."

"Ok." Ele se deu por vencido e também levantou observando ela prender o cabelo. "Banho juntos?"

"Banho juntos." Ela corou notando ele beijar a sua tatuagem. "Acho que vou mesmo fazer uma nova."

"É?" Tyler pegou as toalhas e a seguiu até o banheiro. "Vai fazer aquela?"

"Sim." Ela abriu o chuveiro e observou ele se jogar embaixo da água depois de colocar o protetor no gesso. "Essa borboleta sozinha em minha costela não parece fazer muito sentido. E eu amo tanto aquele desenho que você fez para mim..."

"Lois vai pirar." Ele riu.

"Que nada." Ela finalmente se molhou. "Ela adorou, disse até que ia enviar algum dinheiro extra para mim esse mês..." rolou os olhos.

"Tem que parar com isso." Tyler advertiu relaxado. " As pessoas gostam de te presentear, gostam de cuidar de você..."

"Ok, ok." Sentiu sua testa ser beijada. "Mas... tem algo que eu gostaria de conversar com você."

"O quê?" Ele finalmente parecia um pouco preocupado.

"Eu sei que nossa falta de tempo tem sido uma merda, mas acho que vou voltar para a terapia."

"Isso é ótimo." Ele realmente estava feliz.

"Você... toparia algumas sessões comigo?"

"Claro." Ele sorriu e a abraçou. "Eu realmente acho que vai ser uma boa idéia."

[...]

O tempo pareceu custar a passar, mas finalmente as coisas estavam se alinhando novamente. Tyler segurou a mão de Allison enquanto o tatuador de sua confiança marcava a pele dela para sempre.

A pequena borboleta agora estava completa exatamente como ela se sentia. Cheia de amor. Tyler tinha feito algo bastante feminino e delicado. Flores desabrochando, o traço leve para a palavra _amor, _sete pequenas folhas representavam ele, os Riley – incluindo a sua falecida filha, que sim, era importante para a Allison – sua mãe, sua avó e Caroline, que agora era a sua melhor amiga. A Flor era uma forma de representá-la, desabrochando para a vida. O pequeno coração poderia ser completamente piegas, mas simbolizava o que os unia. O desenho se encaixava perfeitamente com a pequena borboleta que ela já tinha feito antes e simbolizava a sua liberdade.

Tudo estava bem resumido em um único desenho. Todas as pessoas que faziam parte de sua vida mesmo que não estivessem mais vivas.

A tatuagem cicatrizou e ficou perfeita. Suas roupas, em sua maioria, cobriam o pequeno desenho. Raras eram as roupas que deixavam escapar um pedaço aqui ou outro ali. Mais difícil ainda era quando elas mostravam o desenho, como no novo vestido que Tyler tinha lhe dado de presente.

Eles comemoraram os três anos de namoro muito elegantes sentados no chão da pequena sala comendo pizza de peperoni e bebendo cerveja.

Tyler tinha lhe dado um vestido novo, muito bonito, vermelho bem escuro que ficava agarrado ao seu corpo nos lugares corretos. Ela fez novamente aquelas coisas em seu cabelo e estava muito linda, mas não resistiu e fez o pedido de comemorarem ao seu estilo, invés de irem ao restaurante que Tyler tinha feito uma reserva. Ele adorou que ela tenha feito isso.

O calor do verão foi embora, e um semestre decisivo tinha começado para os dois. Tyler nunca esteve tão focado em seu trabalho como agora – mesmo que isso significasse que eles só podiam se ver durante a hora do almoço e acabassem transando na escadaria do prédio de seu trabalho já que pela parte da noite só pensavam em cair na cama e dormir – e Allison finalmente estava estagiando onde queria. Ela era estagiaria do jurídico do departamento de policia especial – para mulheres e crianças – de Nova York.

Era um grande passo, os fantasmas tentavam bater em sua porta o tempo todo, mas as poucas horas de sono e as muitas horas extras de terapia e muita conversa com Tyler e com os Riley pareciam ter funcionado. Ela sempre soube que queria trabalhar com isso. Ela não queria que muitas outras passassem por metade do que ela passou e sabia que nem um por cento dessas garotas teriam as mesmas chances que ela teve.

Foi perto do natal que Tyler foi pego de surpresa.

E como se ele não já estivesse eufórico o suficiente com a proximidade da formatura de Allison – ele tinha chorado na frente de todos da loja quando viu ela testando a beca que usaria – o seu chefe lhe fez uma proposta que fez com que seu ar sumisse dos pulmões.

Ele precisava falar com a sua garota, mas também precisava se encontrar com a sua mãe para almoçar... sua cabeça estava a mil por hora.

"Mãe!" Diane abraçou o filho e beijou a bochecha dele. Tyler agora era um homem feito. Mas mesmo com vinte e nove anos, continuava sendo o seu garotinho. "Mãe, pare com isso..."

"Você parece bastante animado." Ela sorriu e se sentou. "Posso saber o motivo?"

"São muitos. Allison se forma em menos de um mês e eu recebi uma proposta que é quase irrecusável."

"Ah!" Diane sorriu já sabendo do que se tratava. "Hamptons... casas de Luxo, hotéis medianos, toda a reforma do principal clube..."

"Como você..." Tyler não deveria, mas ficou surpreso pro alguns instantes. "Você sabia!"

"Claro que sabia." Ela riu. "Mas não ia estragar a surpresa, não é mesmo?"

"Uau!" Tyler ainda estava sem fôlego. "É muito mais do que isso... ele quer que eu seja o chefe no escritório lá." Diane sorriu e piscou. Disso ela ainda não sabia. "Eu não vejo a hora da Allison saber disso."

Diane não era contra o relacionamento deles, mas não conseguia esconder que não o aprovava. Ela nem mesmo imaginava que iria durar tanto assim. Seu filho reconheceu a careta que ela estava fazendo e lembrou do ultimo incidente, em uma festa de aniversario do seu padrasto. Um ex cliente a reconheceu e não deixou de debochar da situação. Embora completamente discreto, o clima ficou tão pesado que Allison e Diane não se falaram mais. Tinha sido natural cada uma ir para o seu lado.

"Mãe..."

"Vinte e nove anos. Eu imaginava que com essa idade você estaria casado... de repente com um filho..."

"Eu sou casado." Tyler sorriu dando a certeza sobre como ele se sentia. "E ainda acho que filhos podem esperar."

"Pelo amor de Deus Tyler." Diane ficou constrangida. "Você não é casado... e espero de verdade que esteja brincando sobre ter filhos com ela."

Tyler respirou fundo e desejou ainda ser fumante para naquele momento poder ter um cigarro.

"Eu e Allison concordamos que não precisamos de um pedaço de papel para qualquer coisa, embora isso possa acontecer em algum momento... nós temos ido a sessões de terapia a cada quinze dias, você sabe disso. E sim, nós chegamos a falar sobre filhos."

"Ainda acho que isso já foi longe. Você sabe... corre o risco de ser humilhado várias e várias vezes."

"Tanto faz." Tyler realmente não se importava. "Eu _sei sobre o passado dela. _E estou orgulhoso que ela tenha crescido tanto."

Diane respirou fundo com descrença.

"Não faça como Charlie. Não se afaste. Isso não vai ser bom. E Allison vai se sentir bastante culpada."

"Ela sabe o que causa." Diane foi sincera. "Casar... ter filhos com ela? É isso mesmo que você quer?"

"E não preciso da aprovação de nenhum de vocês para isso." Sorriu aliviado. "Você sabe... eu _já sou casado._ E se ela aceitar se mudar, vai ser ótimo."

"Tudo bem querido. Me desculpe. Mas... me conte mais. Me conte mais sobre tudo..."

Tyler sorriu agradecido e continuou a contar a história que horas depois estava repetindo para Allison que estava completamente orgulhosa do namorado e o encheu de beijos enquanto ele ia contando cada novidade.

Ela disse que sim, topava se mudar com ele. O seu currículo era muito bom e ONG's sempre precisariam de alguma ajuda e ela já tinha escutado que naquela região as pessoas costumavam ser bastante generosas. Antes de caírem no sono eles ficaram fazendo planos. Tyler assumiu que era a hora de comprar um carro para os dois. Dinheiro nunca foi problema, mas eles não precisavam de um até agora. Allison sorriu sabendo que poderia andar de bicicleta e usar roupas menos formais caso conseguisse um emprego legal. Eles também poderiam caminhar descalços na praia...

O Riley só saberiam de algo após o final de semana.

Eles só não foram de trem e levaram suas bicicletas por causa do frio. Após um restante de semana cansativo, Allison estava dirigindo o novo carro dos dois. O novo escritório ficava na parte leste da cidade que parecia bastante acolhedora. Ele mostrou todos os detalhes do lugar para ela e a surpreendeu quando mostrou alguns anúncios de pequenas e simpáticas casas para alugar.

Uma casa...

O estomago dela quase se revirou de ansiedade.

Era... um grande passo.

No lugar de ficarem em um hotel ou alugarem um pequeno apartamento para passar aquela noite eles resolveram apostar em um _bed and breakfast. _Entre alguns risos e uma conversa engraçada sobre não fazerem barulho de jeito nenhum – ou a simpática senhora acabaria os colocando para fora – eles fizeram amor lentamente embaixo das cobertas.

Na manhã seguinte eles estavam ainda mais sorridentes e saíram para ver mais algumas opções. Os preços eram assustadores, mas Tyler lembrou que se eles conseguissem vender seu apartamento, teriam que se preocupar menos.

Planos, planos e planos.

Eles se tonaram mais reais quando Allison bateu os olhos em uma pequena casa próxima ao centro. Ela parecia pequena do lado de fora e era bastante aconchegante por dentro. Os proprietários foram encontrá-los no final da tarde e Tyler se mostrou um bom negociador.

A semana do natal foi a mais complicada. Eles tiveram que voltar para o apartamento, tiveram que voltar a rotina louca da cidade de Nova York. Era como se esta fosse a última semana útil do ano, quando na verdade ainda tinham mais uma pela frente, mas ambos estavam agitados. Tyler aceitou formalmente a proposta de seu chefe e continuou negociando a simpática casa de dois quartos junto com um corretor e o banco.

Na véspera do dia vinte e dois ele não estava conseguindo dormir. Não por falta de sono, mas por Allison. Ela estava se movendo muito, provavelmente procurando uma posição para dormir e relaxar, mas não conseguia. Ela estava com um humor terrível. E depois de passar bastante tempo trancada no banheiro, Tyler resolveu ver se ela precisava de alguma coisa.

"Ei... está tudo bem com você?" Ele perguntou contra a porta.

"Pode entrar." Ela avisou e ele o fez, vendo que ela estava sentada no chão. "Eu estou um saco, não estou?"

Tyler sorriu e bocejou.

"Sim, você está." Se sentou de frente para ela. "Mas eu bem que queria ter alguém que estivesse um saco comigo quando foi a minha vez de apresentar meu trabalho final."

"O que me frustra nem é isso." Ela balançou as pernas nervosa demais. "É um dos... julgadores."

"Já disse que não precisa se preocupar com isso." A puxou para perto. "Ele é apenas um grande idiota, você sabe."

"E se ele me reprovar como quase fez em criminal um e dois?" Ela sussurrou amedrontada. "Ou soltar piadinhas ou..."

"Ei." Tyler segurou seu rosto com força. "Pare com isso. Confie em você. Você pode fazer isso. Você vai fazer isso e no final de tudo até eu estarei lá. Então se ele fizer algo de errado, todos vão notar."

"Você realmente vai, não vai?"

"Sim, eu vou."

[...]

Allison se viu constrangida ao se assistir na TV da sala da casa dos Riley. Era manhã de natal e enquanto ela comia um doce, Tyler estava deitado com a cabeça em seu colo enquanto os seus pais adotivos assistiam a sua defesa.

Em poucas semanas ela estaria pegando o seu diploma...

Ela tinha conseguido.

E só de pensar nisso ela tinha uma imensa vontade de correr e gritar como fez naquela noite. Tyler já tinha visto a sua filmagem outra vez, mas agora estava ocupado com o carinho que ela estava fazendo em seu cabelo. Ainda era estranho usar um anel, por mais fino e discreto que ele fosse, mas ele fazia parte do seu presente de natal para Allison. Ela sempre disse que achava uma grande baboseira alianças grandes e chamativas, então poucas horas atrás ela foi surpreendida com um par de alianças em ouro branco. Nem finas, nem grossas. Nada de diamantes. Apenas o seu nome gravado na dele e o dele gravado na sua.

Pronto.

Era suficiente.

Doug fez uma careta e resmungou que eles deveriam se casar de verdade, mas eles apenas riram em resposta. Não precisavam disso. Um papel era frágil demais para representá-los, além de extremamente descartável, ou seja, era o total oposto do relacionamento deles.

Diane não gostou muito e Caroline, assim que soube achou _genial. Tipo, isso é muito a cara de vocês dois. _

O ano novo foi na Califórnia. Doug queria viajar e Tyler aceitou o convite tranquilamente. Ele e Allison brigaram por causa de seu pai, mas não demorou muito para que se entendessem. O chefe dele ligou e avisou que na festa de trinta e cinco anos da empresa ele seria o grande homenageado, o que fez com que Lois saísse com Allison para encontrar o vestido ideal. A festa seria em um restaurante muito chique e tradicional, mas que tinha uma enorme pista de dança. A proposta era quebrar um pouco a formalidade, mas continuar contando com o bom serviço do lugar.

Diane estava feliz com isso. Mas apreensiva quando escutou Allison confirmar que já tinha comprado um vestido. Ela sabia que estaria sendo muito chata por atrapalhar os planos da mudança do filho, mas foi até o apartamento mesmo assim.

A nora sorriu ao vê-la. Nenhuma das duas tinham ressentimentos, mas eram maduras o suficiente para entender a real situação que as envolvia. Ela parou de colocar as coisas em uma caixa e se levantou para cumprimentá-la.

"Oi Diane."

"Então você saiu mesmo da delegacia?"

"Saí. Eu vou tirar um tempo para organizar tudo e então acho que começo a trabalhar para a ONG. Foi muita gentileza da parte de sua amiga me oferecer o emprego."

"Sim, foi." Diane olhou para o apartamento todo desmontado. "Amanhã é o grande dia?"

"Sim." Allison sentiu borboletas por seu estomago. "Mas aí nós voltamos."

"Podem ficar em minha casa..."

"Nós preferimos ficar em um hotel no restante da semana." Respirou fundo para continuar. "É melhor assim."

"Se vocês acham... Bem, eu estive pensando sobre o jantar em dois dias... você já comprou mesmo o vestido?"

"Sim." Allison sorriu. "Lois me ajudou e tudo mais... e Tyler adorou."

"Você pode me mostrar?"

"Claro."

Allison foi até o banheiro e se trocou, tomando cuidado para calçar até os sapatos novos. Ela estava se sentindo tão bonita naquele vestido...

"Aqui."

Diane sorriu vendo como a nora estava linda. Deslumbrante como uma garota do Upper East Side. Mas ela era... a mulher de seu filho... O seu sorriso morreu rapidamente quanto ela lembrou da confusão que um vestido tinha sido capaz de causa no ano anterior.

"Não gostou?"

"Não para a ocasião." Resmungou.

"Mas ele é adequado para a ocasião. Ty até me fez conversar com a esposa de seu chefe, que adorou e achou elegante e correto para a minha idade."

"Apenas não acho adequado." Resmungou mais uma vez. "Você é uma mulher agora. A aluna de um curso muito importante. Alguém que vai se formar em pouco tempo…"

"É apenas um vestido de noite." Se olhou com cuidado. "Elegante para sair…"

"Allison." Ela passou a mão no rosto enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. "Elegante é você coberta."

"Diane…"

"Você nem um sutiã está usando, está?" Observou sua nora fazer uma careta. "Olhe, Tyler… está sendo homenageado. Você é a… namorada, noiva ou sei lá o quê dele…" Ela parecia cansada enquanto balançava os braços. "E não tem um bom passado. Acho que se você se vestisse mais adequadamente iria causar menos problema."

Allison se encolheu e olhou para o chão.

Aquela velha e boa insegurança de não ser boa o suficiente para ele tinha batido em sua porta novamente.

"Tente isso." Diane lhe entregou uma sacola. "É realmente adequado."

Allison pegou no pesado tecido preto enquanto ouvia a porta da frente ser fechada. O vestido era bonito, mas não combinava com ela. Sem medo de suas escolhas, jogou o vestido na sacola novamente e lembrou das palavras de conforto de seu terapeuta. E se Tyler tinha gostado do vestido, ela não tinha o que temer.

[...]

Tyler encontrou muitas caixas e ouviu o barulho vindo da cozinha quando entrou em casa. Allison estava tirando algo do forno e o cheiro o deixou com água na boca. _Pão-de-ló. _

Antes que a fome o atacasse, ele sabia que precisava falar com ela. Sua mãe tinha lhe ligado para avisar que Allison não deveria usar tal vestido, por isso mesmo tinha levado algo apropriado para que ela vestisse. Ele já tinha tanto com o que se preocupar, agora essa... A mudança seria feita em cerca de treze horas.

Treze horas...

Treze horas e eles estariam a caminho de sua nova casa nos Hamptons. Dessa vez uma casa de verdade. Dois quartos, um quintal modesto...

"Boa noite!" Allison praticamente se jogou nele, animada, o que o surpreendeu e o deixou aliviado. "Vem cá. Precisamos conversar." O arrastou até o sofá onde logo após ele se sentar, ela fez o mesmo, mas ao seu lado.

Eles se beijaram rapidamente e ela finalmente cedeu, mostrando estar um pouco chateada.

"O que aconteceu com a minha linda? Hmm?" Beijo. "Minha mãe veio fazer o papel da sogra chata?"

"Estou cansada." Anunciou de uma vez demonstrando estar chateada. "Mas precisamos mesmo ter uma boa conversa..."

"Sobre o que você quer conversar?" Ele parecia tão chateado quanto ela.

"Nós dois." E com um leve suspiro ela tomou coragem e se sentou no colo dele que sorriu se sentindo mais relaxado.

"Você ainda está chateada com minha mãe?" Ele passou a mão no longo cabelo dela e olhou em seus olhos verdes. "Eu sei que ela foi muito chata novamente…"

Ela se ajustou no colo dele e tirou a blusa e em seguida o sutiã.

"Allison…"

"Eu quero conversar sobre nós dois." Ela tentou se esforçar para ficar séria, mas não conseguiu. "Sobre as poucas horas que ainda temos nesse apartamento…"

"Mas e... e a minha mãe e..." Ela sorriu e colocou dois dedos em seus lábios.

"Bem, isso não importa. Eu dei um pulo extra na terapia... isso vai diminuir um pouco o nosso orçamento da semana, mas não sinto por isso. Foi bom. Foi importante para mim. E eu me sinto segura o suficiente para dizer não para a sua mãe e não para você nesse momento."

"Não para mim?" Perguntou curioso.

"Sim." Ela riu soando confusa. "Eu não estou querendo ter essa conversa, eu estou querendo transar com você até cair no sono. E são nossas ultimas horas aqui... e temos tanto trabalho pela frente..." Bufou parecendo cansada. "Sala, cozinha, quarto, banheiro..."

"Sofá..." Tyler finalmente entrou no clima, a empurrando para que deitasse.

"Hmm.." Ela gemeu baixinho enquanto se beijavam e sentia Tyler tirar a sua calça de pijama. Ela parou o beijo e sorriu envergonhada enquanto ele tinha uma deliciosa surpresa. "Surpresa!"

Tyler observou ela cantarolar e puxou ar com força quando viu que ela estava usando apenas meias e ligas. Meias brancas...

"Eu posso colocar os sapatos, se você quiser." Sentiu o coração bater ainda mais acelerado.

Das brincadeiras que eles adoravam, era quando ela se vestida de enfermeira para ele. Foi assim que se conheceram e mesmo o tempo tendo passado e as situações tendo mudado, o tesão dele por ela assim ainda existia e com ele sempre foi diferente. Com ele ela sempre pode ser ela mesma... Não existia motivos para ter medo. As lembranças da primeira vez deles... de como ele quase a fez vir mesmo sem que ela pudesse...

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou depois que terminou de se vestir. "Do que você está lembrando?"

"De como você me pegou de jeito em nossa primeira transa." Ele ficou envergonhado. "Ah, qual é... eu tive que me segurar muito para não gozar aquele dia."

"Eu sei." Ele beijou a ponta do seu nariz. "Mas agora você não precisa mais ter medo de nada."

"De nada..." Sussurrou se sentindo mais livre do que nunca. "Eu não tenho mais medo do meu passado. Ao menos... não tanto."

"Você não tem que ter medo." Ele avisou olhando em seus olhos. "Você tem que se orgulhar. Você saiu dessa. Você... você agora é uma grande advogada!" Ela sorriu ainda sentindo como se estivesse vivendo um sonho. "Tem um marido inteligente..."

Ela gargalhou e Tyler soube que Allison nunca seria tão linda como naquele momento.

"Eu prefiro dizer que eu tenho um marido gostoso." O puxou mais para perto. "Mas não vou ficar falando isso em voz alta, afinal vai que alguém escuta e tenta te roubar de mim?"

Tyler balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Nunca." Ela o abraçou e gostou de sentir o calor da pele dele contra a sua. "Além do mais, quem mais me agüentaria? E você sabe... dos homens do meu escritório, podemos contar nos dedos quantos realmente gostam de mulher."

Ela riu mais ainda, sabendo que um dia desconfiou que ele fosse gay. Ela lembrou da tatuagem com o nome de Michael bem próxima ao coração do seu amor e não teve duvidas que deveria dar um beijo bem ali.

"Obrigada Michael." Ela disse sinceramente, mas não perdeu a oportunidade de brincar. "...por fazer do seu irmão um grande homem com a profissão de uma mulher."

"Mas..."

E antes de ter tempo de resmungar, Allison o beijou e começou o que eles tanto queriam. Ela não precisou colocar os sapatos vermelhos ou encenar como tinha feito outras vezes. Ela apenas fez os pedidos dele: Primeiro se tocou delicadamente na frente dele, esparramada no sofá. Depois deixou que ele a tocasse antes de finalmente ir para o colo dele.

Depois de ficarem um pouco no sofá, ela se inclinou na pequena mesa da cozinha. Suas pernas ficaram em volta do corpo dele que ia e vinha vagarosamente sentindo como ela era quente e molhada para ele. Como ela era perfeita e o fazia perder a cabeça o tempo todo. Como era maravilhoso sentir ela por completo. Ela ao seu redor...

Eles transaram desajeitadamente no Box do banheiro. Ela se apoiou em apenas uma perna e ficou na ponta de pé enquanto ele puxava sua outra perna e ia... e vinha... e ia... e vinha... era um ritmo viciante.

E quando Tyler a jogou na cama ela puxou ar com força ao observá-lo um pouco. Tão lindo, suado... tão seu.

"Me fode." Ela praticamente rosnou enquanto ficava de quatro na cama.

Tyler apertou seu quadril com força, se empurrou sem dificuldades para dentro dela e gemeu alto quando finalmente estava lá de novo.

"Vem!" Ela pediu alto, ainda mais excitada com os gemidos dele. "Vem com força, _me come, me fode."_

Tyler puxou o quadril dela um pouco mais para cima e recebeu um longo gemido em resposta. Ele não estava muito comunicativo naquele momento. Tudo o que ele queria era fazer ela ter um orgasmo _daqueles _para que também pudesse vir. Ela estava se segurando tanto para que pudessem vir juntos e por mais que ele adorasse a idéia o que ele realmente queria era fazer ela vir e logo depois vir também. Ele queria sentir, ouvir...

"Linda... você tem que vir logo." Murmurou com alguma dificuldade.

"Não..."

"Allison..."

"NÃO!" Ela se empurrou contra ele satisfeita por escutar o barulho de pele com pele. "JUNTOS!"

"Goze pra mim... " Implorou apelando com seus dedos naquele lugar.

"Porra Ty..." Ela respirou fundo. "Ty!"

"Isso." Ele resolveu apelar mais, recorrendo para a conversa suja sabendo que poderia acabar vindo um pouco antes da hora. "Vem para mim... Em mim, em meus dedos..." Um outro gemido alto. "Vem... goza gostoso. Goza pra mim."

Allison tremeu e perdeu as forças nos braços e Tyler sentiu o orgasmo dela vindo, quase ao mesmo tempo que o seu... tudo perdeu o sentido por algum tempo, mas não muito depois ele a abraçou e a puxou para perto para continuar curtindo o momento enquanto era possível. Com ela, grudado nela...

"Hmmm." Ela ronronou contra o seu peito não muito depois. "Acho que esta foi sim, oficialmente uma despedida."

"É estranho." Ele falou antes de puxar um pouco de ar. "Esse lugar... é especial."

"Eu sei que é." Resolveu admitir. "Também é estranho pra mim... esse lugar é importante. E eu sei que não é só para nós dois."

"Eu acho que Michael ficaria orgulhoso, de qualquer forma." Brincou com o cabelo dela. "Ao menos eu imagino que ele ficaria."

"Tenho certeza que sim." Ela sorriu e sentiu ele beijar a testa dela. "Tá com sono?"

"Não." Tyler riu. "Estou com fome."

"Putz!" Bateu com a ponta dos dedos na testa dele.

"O quê?"

"Você... chegou em casa todo lindo, altamente comestível... então eu tirei a lasanha do forno e ela deve estar gelada agora. Quem nem o bolo..."

"Tudo bem." Ele avisou se esfregando nela que sorriu e ficou corada por sentir que ele estava excitado novamente. "Nós vamos... comer... de qualquer forma."

[...]

A mudança foi chata e trabalhosa.

Caixas por toda a parte da pequena sala, a ansiedade de Tyler para saber se ela ia gostar do quarto ou não... A casa era pequena, mas perfeita para ambos. Mesmo que crianças fossem parte de suas conversas, ainda era cedo. Ele ficaria realmente feliz e satisfeito disso acontecer apenas quando ela se sentisse pronta.

Muito ainda precisava ser trabalhado, de qualquer forma.

E ela bem que podia subir para ver o quarto que ele tinha mandado reformar no tão pouco tempo que tiveram.

"Ty?"

"No quarto!"

Ela subiu irritada por ele não estar ajudando a conferir tudo, mas se chocou com o que viu.

"Wow" Sorriu vendo as paredes pintadas de um claro tom de azul. "Isso é demais."

"É?" Ele perguntou terminando de arrumar a roupa de cama. "O que acha?"

"Perfeito?" Sorriu vendo a mobília do antigo quarto deles arrumada no quarto que agora sim tinha cara de quarto. "É perfeito Ty! Perfeito."

Ele sorriu e recebeu muitos beijos antes de mostrar a ela os planos que tinha para todo o resto da casa.

[...]

A festa foi um sucesso e apesar de Diane estar apreensiva, ela se desculpou com ambos e só relaxou quando ouviu todos elogiarem sua nora. Ela realmente estava _uma formosura só _naquele vestido prateado. Um pouco ousado, mas o corte sofisticado e a sua idade faziam o conjunto perfeito.

Tyler estava feliz e realizado.

Ele não só tinha chegado lá como também viu ela chegar lá. Parte do seu sucesso era por causa de Allison que sempre ficava ao seu lado quando ele estava acordado até tarde, que sempre lhe preparava um café forte quando precisava ou dava um jeitinho em suas camisas que sempre tinham que estar impecáveis.

Ele fez um pequeno discurso, mas foi discreto.

O jantar acabou e eles foram até um pequeno café junto do parque para que ele pudesse falar um pouco com Michael e se surpreendeu quando viu Allison pegar a caneta de sua mão e escrever doces palavras para o seu irmão pela primeira vez.

Eles voltaram para o hotel, mas algo parecia estranho e errado. Eles tinham dormido duas noites ali, mas não tinham gostado de estar lá.

"As paredes não são no meu tom favorito de azul." Ela concluiu ainda encostada a porta do quarto.

"Vou pegar as coisas." Ele avisou. "Você liga para o taxi? E solicita o serviço?"

"Claro." Ela sorriu caminhando até a mesa de cabeceira para pegar o telefone.

Eles estavam indo para casa...


End file.
